Hermione Granger and the Confessions of a Time Traveller
by Roxanne the Laugh
Summary: 'We must all face the choices between what is right, and what is easy'... but how will Sirius react when Hermione reveals the truth? Sequel of Hermione Granger and the Explosion in Time. HGXSB. JPXLE. Part 2 of The Explosion in Time Saga. Might contain M-Rated material in later chapters.
1. Almost Peace and Quiet

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **A/N: Hey!** **IMPORTANT INFORMATION** **! This story is a sequel to HERMIONE GRANGER AND THE EXPLOSION IN TIME. If you haven't read that story, please read it first, else you'll get awfully confused. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 1: Almost Peace and Quiet**

I haven't gotten used to waking up to a silent Gryffindor Tower, nor a deserted castle. However, I could get used to having my breakfast delivered to the dormitory; and having free rein of the library, including access to the restricted section, which Dumbledore said I could browse. It's been a fortnight since everyone went home for the summer, and Sirius has already written me many letters. He's begged me several times to save him, which always made me smile. His most recent letter just read:

 _Help! Save Me! Call the aurors! I'm dying of boredom!_

I could tell that Sirius was bored, because his letters were always rather lengthy. Not that I'm complaining, because it's lovely to receive letters from him. I've been attempting to send him lengthy responses, but I haven't had much to tell him about. I've started the process for the animagus transformation: and the mandrake leaf is already annoying me, though, two more weeks and I can spit it out. Sirius says the mandrake leaf drove him and James stir-crazy, and they were almost discovered by Charlus. He suggested that I started practicing the meditation for the next stage, but I wasn't in a rush. I just wanted to get the mandrake leaf stage out of the way.

I have the first of my advanced classes today: which is Defence Against the Dark Arts, with Professor Cullen. I am meeting the ex-professor at the DADA classroom after lunch. I'm curious to see what these advanced classes are like, because I've done some reading into the advanced defence that is covered in auror training: and there's a few things I've been practicing. I've also started an exercise programme, because I figured I would benefit from an improved fitness level. I wondered into the Great Hall for lunch, after returning from a run. I have been having lunch in the Great Hall most days, because usually some of the teaching staff, or Dumbledore join me. I got caught talking to Professor Slughorn yesterday: he's invited me to the Slug Club, once the new school year starts. He explained that he doesn't usually invite muggleborns, unless they are of exceptional talent, which of course he thinks I am. I've listened to Lily complain about Slug Club, because most of the members are purebloods: though, although she complains I know Slughorn is Lily's favourite teacher... and from what I've seen Lily is possibly Slughorn's favourite pupil, even if she's a muggleborn. I do however suspect that Professor Slughorn has an ulterior motive behind inviting me to the Slug Club: he wants Sirius to attend, and Sirius always refuses Slughorn's invitations. I sat down opposite Dumbledore as I reached the table, the headmaster smiled towards me.

'Pleasant run, my dear?' I nodded. Dumbledore caught me mid exercise routine last week: which was kind of awkward, but he'd commended me on my efforts.

'It was lovely, thank you, sir.' The characteristic twinkle appeared in Dumbledore's eyes as he continued our conversation. I helped myself to lunch as I continued the idol chitchat with Dumbledore: we talked about Fawkes, who's been looking off-colour since the weekend, before moving on to talk about the advanced lessons that Dumbledore is planning to teach me. He plans to teach me Occlumency and Legilimency, which surprised me, because they're such advanced skills. I, however, was very interesting in attempting to learn both techniques, and was flattered that Dumbledore wanted to teach them to me.

After lunch I made my way to the DADA classroom, where I found Professor Cullen waiting for me. Professor Cullen smiled as I entered the classroom.

'Afternoon, Hermione.' I grinned.

'Afternoon, professor.' I watched Professor Cullen flinch at this point.

'Please, it's Gemma now, I'm not your professor anymore.' I blushed: Professor Cullen chuckled. 'I'm looking forward to teaching these advanced lessons; I thought for this first lesson we could go over what you're familiar with.' Gemma then gestured towards the sofas that were at the front of the classroom. Gemma sat opposite me, before speaking again. 'So... tell me about your previous Defence Against the Dark Arts professors.' I nodded.

'First year, I was taught by Quirinus Quirrell, whom I believe is currently a fourth year Ravenclaw student.' Gemma nodded.

'Yes. He's a bright young wizard, though a delicate little thing... wouldn't have said he was suitable for the DADA position.' I explained.

'He was being manipulated by the Dark Lord; though, with that being said he wasn't a bad DADA professor. He had a good understanding of Defensive Magic.' I let Gemma think for a moment, before continuing. 'Second year, I was taught by Gilderoy Lockhart. He wasn't a good professor, completely inadequate for the position.' Gemma chuckled.

'I've heard about the Lockhart family: Gilderoy's their only magical child. He's due to begin Hogwarts this September. I accompanied Dumbledore when he visited the family. Gilderoy thinks he's Merlin's gift to the magical world... though, I'm afraid he's in for quite a shock.' I nodded, flinching as I thought about the crush I used to harbor for Gilderoy.

'Third year, Remus was the DADA professor, so I was actually taught the third year curriculum.' Gemma laughed.

'Yes, I would trust Remus to teach a class correctly... who was next?'

'It was meant to be Alastor Moody, but a Death Eater impersonated him and taught the classes. It was a weird year... and then Dolores Umbridge taught my first round of 5th year, though, we weren't allowed to do magic in any of her classes.' Gemma raised her eyebrows.

'Alastor Moody, oh Merlin, bet he made the Hufflepuff students wet themselves.' I laughed.

'He'd earned the nickname Mad Eye, by that time.' Gemma sighed, shaking her head, and her opinion of Dumbledore's sanity didn't improve as I told her about Umbridge, though, to be fair I don't think Dumbledore hired Umbridge. I then moved on to tell Gemma about what Defensive Magic I'm familiar with. I don't think she expected me to have such an extensive arsenal of spells. She decided that with the rest of the afternoon, we'd work on strengthening my protective and concealment spells: which was a good use of time. Gemma taught me several different protective spells, which weren't on the Hogwarts curriculum. I worked on strengthening the protective and concealment spells that I could conjure, and Gemma started to teach me some theory behind the design of wards. I trained with Gemma all afternoon, until it was time for dinner. Gemma said next time we'd move onto hexes, and she'd show me some interesting uncommon hexes, which were capable of breaking through the basic protective spells.

 **A/N: Hope you've all found your way over to this story. There's a few things in this chapter that I had to mention to set up for later chapters: so it's probably a bit of a filler. Hope you all enjoyed it though. Keep reading if you want to see what happens when a 1st Year Gilderoy Lockhart meets the Marauders... there's going to be trouble :P Remember to review. Love RoxannetheLaugh x.**


	2. Dear Sirius

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 2: Dear Sirius**

Mr. Elvis, who is Sirius's ridiculous owl, somehow found his way into the girls' dormitory. The bloody thing made me jump as I was leaving the shower.

'Elvis!' The northern spotted owl hooted as it perched on my bedside lamp: there's a letter from Sirius attached to his leg. I walked over to Mr. Elvis, stroking his head as I untied the letter. 'How's Siri? I hope you're looking after him, Elvis.' Mr. Elvis hooted again, which I accepted to mean everything is okie-dokie with Sirius. I, therefore, opened the window, so that Mr. Elvis could make his way to the Owlery, where I knew he'd wait for my response. I collapsed onto my bed, once the nonsensical owl had vanished. I opened the letter from Sirius.

 _Hermione! I escaped! Mwahaha! Prongs came to visit on his broom, and we went for a joyride around the skies of London. It was incredible. We scared some tourists, and a little old man. Now, before you start tutting and think I'm an 'irresponsible prat', we were under invisibility spells. Aunt Dorea found out though, so James is grounded for a month, and my mummy dearest wasn't best pleased either. I've locked myself in my bedroom, all set to camp out here for the rest of the summer. Got all my food rations that I smuggled up from the kitchen: and some killer music._

 _I am being forced to attend my cousin Bellatrix's wedding this August. I don't want to attend, because it'll be boring: plus another chance for my mother to convince me to join the dark side. She's marrying Rodolphus Lestrange. What kind of name is Rodolphus? Do his parents know they named him after a reindeer? He's an ugly fellow too; cousin Bellatrix needs her eyes testing._

 _How was your first lesson with the old coot? It's not fair that you get to learn Occlumency and Legilimency. I want to read minds! Think of all the dirt I could get on Snivellus... but you're not allowed to read my mind when you master it. You have to_ solemnly _swear that you won't. We can screw with Prongs though, that'll be amusing. Can't believe Dorea grounded him, we didn't hurt anyone... and no one saw us. We didn't even get caught by The Trace. Can't wait until September: it's going to be sweet being 17. I'm going to get a motorcycle license. Though, no more Black Family Curse, that might suck. You need to get Cullen to teach you first aid and healing spells?_

 _Well that's it; don't have anything else to say, except that I miss you. I love you. Sirius x._

Oh Merlin, he's been terrorizing London. I do feel sorry for the people of London. Sirius sounded in better spirits though: probably, because he's seen James. I'd been smiling throughout reading the letter. Sirius always manages to make me smile. I doubt he's done the proper research into getting a muggle motorcycle license. He has a point about learning first aid and healing spells though: I hadn't considered what would happen once James and Sirius were no longer under the protection of the Black Family Curse. I guess I should focus on learning how to fix broken bones, and asking Slughorn if he'd teach me how to make healing potions. I could just pretend I was curious about them: he wouldn't ask questions then. I would need to have everything ready for September's full moon. I should start gathering together supplies, because no one will notice if I slowly collect together the things I'd need. Thinking about it made my stomach churn. I guess the nightmares would return; they'd only stopped because Sirius was safe with the Black Family Curse protecting him. I decided not to think about this too much, it wasn't a problem that I needed to worry about right now. I concentrated on getting dressed, because I hadn't changed out of my towel yet. I then cast the hair drying charm, before finding a scroll of parchment, so that I could write a letter to Sirius.

 _Dear Sirius. Why am I not surprised that you escaped? Poor London! What did it ever do wrong? I'm glad you had fun though. I hope mummy dearest wasn't too annoyed... and I hope James doesn't lose his mind during his punishment. Did Dorea confiscate his broom? Not much has happened here: I had another advanced potions class with Slughorn. He was going to teach me how to brew Polyjuice Potion: he was pretty shocked when I told him I'd already brewed Polyjuice Potion before. Have I told you that I can brew Polyjuice Potion? And before you ask... no I'm not brewing it for you, so that you can impersonate other people around the castle._

 _The lesson with Dumbledore wasn't too bad. I'm terrible at keeping him out of my mind, so I'm afraid the headmaster might have seen some of the things the Marauders got up to last year. Although, if Dumbledore is a Legilimen, how come the four of you get away with so much mayhem? Couldn't he just read the confession straight from your minds? Anyway, apparently I am putting up a very weak defense, but Dumbledore can get through... I'm sure I'll get better with a few more lessons. I was a little better at Legilimency, I could see some of Dumbledore's mind, but it was very unclear. Next time, he says we'll find someone with a younger mind for me to practice on. I've done some reading about the technique and younger minds are easy to navigate because there are fewer memories. The spell is easy enough to pick up though; it's the understanding and navigation of your opponent's mind, which is the hard part... Oh, and I solemnly swear that I will not read your mind when I'm a Legilimen._

 _I also agree with you about learning some healing magic. I will ask Professor Cullen to teach me healing spells, and Professor Slughorn to teach me how to brew various healing potions. I will also start collecting together things that'll be useful, because it'll be easier to raid the Hospital Wing while the castle is deserted._

 _Otherwise it's been same old, same old here. I still miss you. Be good. Love Hermione x._

I placed the letter into an envelope, before sealing the envelope and addressing it to Sirius. I then wondered up to the Owlery, though, on the way I was still thinking about the problem with the full moon. I was climbing the stairs to the Owlery when it hit me: the Wolfsbane Potion. I could try and learn to brew the Wolfsbane Potion, then Remus would keep his mind, and James and Sirius wouldn't get hurt. I ran up the remaining stairs to the Owlery: pleased with my solution to the problem, though, I would have to learn to brew perhaps one of the hardest potions ever to exist. I never said it was a simple solution.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the exchange of letters between Sirius and Hermione. I have 9 more chapters planned for their summer holidays, then back to Hogwarts. Remember to spare a moment to review, even if it's just one word. Love RoxannetheLaugh x.**


	3. The Wolfsbane Potion

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 3: The Wolfsbane Potion**

I have spent all of my spare time, over the last week and a half, in the potions classroom, attempting to brew the Wolfsbane Potion. The instructions for brewing the potion are very precise and complex: and any small mistake results in the failure of the potion. The finished potion should be a pearly white potion, which emits a light blue smoke; though, I still haven't quite got a desired outcome. The instructions also mention that the potions should not form bubbles, or stick to the side of the cauldron, as both of these observations suggest a contaminated potion that should not be consumed. I've brewed several potions, which have produced bubbles, and it took a while for us to realise that the aconite was contaminated. Remus and his parents are meeting with Dumbledore this afternoon to discuss the potion. I'd written to Remus to tell him that Dumbledore had come across a potion, which might make his transformations easier, but I hadn't gone into too much detail. Dumbledore would explain the situation, and then it would be up to Remus, whether or not he wanted to try the Wolfsbane Potion. I have just returned to the dungeons to perform the last stage on my Wolfsbane Potion: I found Professor Slughorn stood peering into the cauldron.

'This is looking very promising, Miss. Granger.' I smiled, whilst I began preparing the next ingredient. 'Has Mr. Lupin agreed to test it?' I didn't look away from preparing the next ingredient, but responded to Slughorn's question.

'Dumbledore is meeting with Remus and his parents this afternoon.' Slughorn nodded, examining the Wolfsbane potion again.

'Splendid.' I was now concentrating on adding the next ingredient to my cauldron. I'm rather impressed at how my potion brewing skills had advanced this year. I'd always been above average in potions class, but it had never been a favourite of mine and always stressed me out. I suppose having Lily around meant I'd gotten more involved in learning about potions and different brewing techniques: Lils gets quite talkative when you mention potions. I've also picked up a few things from Sirius that have helped a lot in attempting to brew this Wolfsbane Potion. Sirius's brewing style is vastly different from what is taught by Slughorn, and I assume it reflects the Black Family's style of potion brewing. I stirred the Wolfsbane Potion anti-clockwise after adding the next ingredient: I now just need to add the aconite and it would be finished. The recipe for brewing the potion ends by saying that the potion must be cooled slowly, so to activate the ingredients. I know if the potion isn't cooled slowly enough then it would become ineffective, but we wouldn't know if that was the case until Remus had tested it. I measured out the aconite, before carefully sprinkling it over the surface of the potion. The potion turned pearly white, and as I gave it one final clockwise stir the blue smoke appeared. I removed the cauldron from the flame, and placed it on the bench so it could cool.

I was eating lunch in the Great Hall when I received the patronus from Dumbledore, informing me that the Lupins had arrived. I, therefore, swiftly finished lunch, before hurrying up to Dumbledore's office. I realised as I was running up the spiral staircase that I've never met Remus's parents. I've heard about them: Sirius says Hope Lupin is a lovely woman, and always fed the Marauders too much when they'd visited in the past. Mrs. Lupin apparently embarrasses Remus a lot, because she's very protective. Lyall Lupin, on the other hand, is apparently a very withdrawn sort of person. I've heard from the Marauders that he's desperate to find a cure for Remus, and frequently comes up with strange remedies. Remus complains about these remedies, because they never work and most of them lack any evidence of being effective. I reached Dumbledore's office, hesitating, before I knocked. There was a moment of silence, before Dumbledore's voice appeared.

'Enter.' I opened the door slowly to find everyone staring at me: Dumbledore introduced me. 'Lyall... Hope... this is Miss. Hermione Granger. She is attempting to brew this potion that we believe could alleviate your son's condition.' The next I knew, Mrs. Lupin was almost smothering me with a rather tight hug: and I could hear Mr. Lupin speaking to Dumbledore.

'Where does the potion originate from, Albus? I've not come across it in my own research.' Mrs. Lupin must've heard her husband's question, because she let go of me to listen to Dumbledore's answer. Dumbledore didn't answer until Hope and I had taken a seat.

'The Wolfsbane Potion, won't be invented for a few more years, however, Miss. Granger is a seer... and has managed to produce a detailed explanation for both brewing the potion and how it should be administered.' I watched Lyall raised his eyebrows, as if doubting the validity of the potion. I spoke.

'I've seen it work. Remus takes it in the future.' I became center of attention again as I interrupted: Dumbledore continued with the conversation.

'Lyall, I have complete faith in Miss. Granger... though... it is entirely Remus's decision if he wishes to try the potion.' Lyall Lupin was silent for a moment, before asking another question.

'How does the potion work?' Dumbledore didn't answer this question, so I assumed that he intended for me to answer.

'The potion is drunk each day of the week preceding the full moon... and then it prevents the wizard, or witch, from losing their mind during the transformation. I've successfully brewed a batch of the potion; it's a little challenging to brew correctly, but my first batch will have matured by tomorrow morning.' Dumbledore smiled as I mentioned the success of my latest attempt with the Wolfsbane Potion. I continued speaking. 'I'm afraid it isn't very pleasant tasting, Remus.' I had noticed that Remus seemed a little speechless; though, as I spoke directly to him, a small smile appeared on his lips.

'Will it work?' I nodded.

'If it matures correctly during the cooling process it should work.' Remus's smile widened, as Hope spoke.

'Albus, she's just a child, how has she managed to brew what sounds like such a complex potion?' Hope's concern caused the usual twinkle to appear in Dumbledore's eyes.

'I assure you, Hope, that Miss. Granger is a very talented young witch. Her previous school was of excellent quality: and she's years above her peers in her knowledge.' I suppressed a smirk as Dumbledore complimented the quality of Hogwarts teaching. I watched Lyall and Hope share a lengthy look, before Lyall turned to Remus.

'It's your decision, son. We'll support your choice, if you wish to try this potion.' Remus glanced towards me, meaning I smiled.

'I can't promise it'll work first time, I might have to play around with the cooling process... but I promise, Remus, I will make it work.' There was silence, before Remus nodded.

'I trust Hermione with my life, so yes, I want to try this Wolfsbane Potion.'

Dumbledore arranged for the Lupin family to remain at the castle in the run up to the full moon. I didn't realise how lonely I was, until I had Remus around. Remus has been taking the Wolfsbane Potion all week: and he pulls the most adorable face when he's drinking it. He's complained about the taste everyday, though, it's usually soon forgotten, because the house elves have made the most wonderful food this week. They've started making this amazing pumpkin bread pudding with caramel sauce: it's incredible. I've bickered with Remus several times over the last piece. Yesterday, we'd written letters to James, Peter, and Sirius to tell them about the Wolfsbane Potion. Sirius is still locked up in his bedroom, and I suspect he's going a little insane. I sent him a selection of sweets from Honeydukes, so hopefully that will have brightened his mood. I am just hoping that the Wolfsbane Potion worked, because the Marauders were rather excited at the prospect of having Remus responsive during the full moon. We'd find out soon if I've brewed the Wolfsbane Potion properly, because the full moon is due to rise soon: and Remus has just left for the Shrieking Shack. It's looking positive, because Remus seemed less short-tempered than usual, which I am assuming means that the potion is suppressing the wolf. I have my fingers crossed; though, I doubt I'd be getting any sleep tonight. I am currently lying awake, staring at the canopy of my bed. The silence of the dormitory was interrupted, as the familiar ghostly blue dog patronus appeared accompanied by Sirius's voice.

'I can't sleep. Did Remus get to the shack all right?' I smiled at my dopey boyfriend's patronus: he always manages to surprise me; though, I did suspect he'd figure out how to project his voice soon. I'd only learnt to project my own voice after being transported back to 1975, during a rather productive session in the library. I cast my own patronus to respond to Sirius.

'He's seemed less restless this afternoon, but I can't sleep.' Sirius and I sent patronuses back and forth for a few hours, until I dropped off to sleep. It had been good to hear Sirius's voice, however, I agree with him: next year, we're getting a set of two-way mirrors.

I woke up the following morning, still exhausted after an awful night's sleep. I didn't change out of my pyjamas, and just wondered down to the Hospital Wing. I froze, as I reached the large wooden doors: the Wolfsbane Potion hadn't worked. Remus was laying in one of the hospital beds. He looked worse than I've ever seen him after a transformation. I walked slowly over to his bed, with a frown on my lips. Mrs. Lupin jumped to her feet to comfort me.

'Oh hunny... don't be sad. We don't blame you.' I was speechless as I watched Remus sleeping. Mr. Lupin spoke.

'Remus said the potion almost worked, he said he was semi-aware of the events after the transformation.' I glanced towards Mr. Lupin when he spoke. The potion almost worked?! That means I'd brewed it correctly, but it must've cooled down too quickly and not had chance to mature. I took the seat that Mrs. Lupin offered me, as Mr. Lupin continued speaking. 'He's all right, just needs to sleep it off. We'll just have to try again next month, he told me to tell you not to blame yourself.' I smiled, that's typical Remus.

 **A/N: Bit of a longer chapter for you all, because I lost track of how much I was writing :P Though I know none of you will mind. Thank you to my reviews from the last chapter, your reviews were all greatly appreciated. I was also asked what I'm planning with this series of stories, which I'm sure I'd already mentioned, but apparently I'm going mad and haven't mentioned before. Basically, this part of the series will cover the gangs 6th year at Hogwarts, then the next part will cover 7th year and up until October 1981, and then part 4 will continue the story up until we get back to Harry's time at Hogwarts and to where Hermione started her adventure. I've written a few chapters that I plan to put into part 4, but haven't really planned how to end the series yet, but hey ho, that's a problem for me to worry about later. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review. Love RoxannetheLaugh x.**


	4. The Evans Family - Part 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 4: The Evans Family - Part 1**

I'm visiting Lily for the weekend: Dumbledore's orders, because I've been working too hard. I have just arrived outside the Evans' household in Cokeworth, and before I could even get through the garden gate, Lily rushed out the front door.

'Hermione!' I hugged Lils, abandoning my trunk.

'Hey Lil.' Lily pulled out of the hug, before grabbing my hand and dragging me into her parents' house. Mr. and Mrs. Evans are typical muggles: Mr. Evans is broad-shouldered with auburn hair and a charismatic smile, whilst Mrs. Evans is a little shorter than her husband, with blonde curls and Harry's green eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Evans smiled as their excited youngest daughter introduced me.

'Mum. Dad. This is Hermione.' Mrs. Evans hugged me, and then I shook Mr. Evans' hand.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Hermione. We've heard all about you.' I smiled.

'Thank you for inviting me to stay.' Mrs. Evans spoke.

'Nonsense, we're happy to have you. Lily talks non-stop about her friends.' I smirked, turning towards Lil.

'Does that include Potter?' I watched Lily flush red, meaning I laughed: though, as I did Mrs. Evans spoke.

'Is that the lovely young man that brought you flowers?' I was stunned as Mrs. Evans spoke. James has visited Lily this summer? He's supposed to be grounded. I was about to speak when the front door opened again. A tall thin girl entered the house; she has blonde-hair, pale eyes, and an overbite, which could've benefited from a brace. This must be Harry's Aunt Petunia. Petunia's eyes scanned the hallway, before falling on me and her sister. A sneer appeared on Petunia's lips.

'Oh fantastic, another of little Lily's friends.' Mr. Evans spoke to his eldest daughter.

'Petunia, don't be rude. This is Hermione... Hermione, this is our eldest daughter, Petunia.' I smiled politely towards Petunia.

'It's nice to meet you, Petunia.' Petunia sneered again, before heading up the stairs. I knew Petunia didn't like the magical world, so her behaviour didn't surprise me. Mrs. Evans apologised for Petunia's behaviour, and suggested that Lily and I went upstairs to Lily's bedroom.

Lily's bedroom is painted green, just like her eyes, and is littered with books. There's a double bed in the corner, a dressing table beside the window, and a wardrobe and chest-of-drawers, which are bursting at the seams with Lily's belongings. Lily's room is nice. I watched from the doorway as Lily fell backwards onto her bed, before speaking to her.

'So... James brought you flowers?' Lily responded.

'Yes... and we went to the cinema.' I smirked, as I wondered across the room to sit beside Lily: Lily raised her eyebrows. 'What's that stupid grin for?' I shrugged.

'James is supposed to be grounded. I bet his mother doesn't know he came to see you.' Lily's eyes widened.

'Really?!' I nodded: Lily continued. 'I can't believe him!' I laughed.

'I'm not surprised. I will have to remember to tell Dorea that he snuck out.' Lily collapsed backwards onto her bed with a sigh.

'What am I getting myself into?' I lay next to Lily, and we both stared at the ceiling, as I spoke.

'Don't say that, James is a great choice... even if he's a prat sometimes, at least he's hot.' Lily rolled onto her side to give me a strange look.

'Hot?' I shoved Lily away as she leaned closer to me.

'If you tell him I said that, I'll hex you stupid. Besides, James is hot, but he's no Sirius Black.' Lily made a pukey face at this, meaning I shoved her again. 'Anyway, I'm not the one who threw myself at him during the Quidditch celebrations.' I watched Lily turn red again, before she started stammering.

'I... I... I... Fine! I think James Potter is sexy! There, I admitted it. Happy now?!' I laughed.

'Well, I'm happy for you, you and James are a cute couple.' Lily smiled widely.

Mrs. Evans cooked a delicious meal for dinner, and it was nice to be in a muggle household again. I missed being around muggles. Petunia droned on about Vernon Dursley when Mr. Evans asked if she'd had a pleasant day, which of course brought up the subject of boyfriends. Mrs. Evans asked if I had a boyfriend, to which Lily replied.

'Hermione is dating Sirius Black.' I was surprised when Mrs. Evans responded with such knowledge of the magical world.

'Oh, he's famous in the magical world, isn't he?' I chuckled.

'He likes to think so... His family is one of the sacred twenty-eight, which means they're considered as still being a 'true' pureblood family. He's nothing like his family though, he's very nice.' Mrs. Evans nodded, whilst her husband continued.

'Lily's been telling us about magical politics, it sounds very monarchal.' I agreed with Mr. Evans, and as I did Petunia interrupted.

'Well... Lily doesn't have a boyfriend... and that freak from Spinner's End doesn't want to know her anymore.' I could hear from Petunia's tone that she doesn't like to be bested, and belittling Lily seems to be her favourite defense. I corrected Petunia's statement.

'... but Lily has a boyfriend. She's dating James Potter.' This earned me a kick in the shins from Lily, as Mrs. Evans spoke.

'The lovely young man with the flowers?' Lily flushed red, but nodded.

'Yes.' I knew I'd embarrassed Lily, but I made sure that Petunia understood just how popular James was at Hogwarts: and of course, Mrs. Evans wanted to know everything about the boy her youngest daughter was dating.

The next day, Lily and I found ourselves lounging in the sun, beside the river; eating ice cream that we'd purchased from an ice-cream van. We'd had a good morning browsing around the shops on Cokeworth high street, and we'd each ended up with shopping bags. There was silence between us, as we seem to have run out of things to talk about. I was about to speak when Lily broke the silence.

'Are you visiting any of the Marauders before September?' I swallowed my mouthful of ice cream.

'I saw Remus last week, we're trying a new potion to help him with his condition.' Lily was now laid across the grass, though as I mentioned potions, she sat up.

'A new potion for lycanthropy? I haven't seen anything in The Young Potioneer.' I smirked.

'You won't have, it's called the Wolfsbane Potion. It hasn't been discovered yet, but I saw it in a vision.' Lily's mouth dropped open: I chuckled. 'I brewed a batch which Remus tested, but it wasn't fully effective. The final stage in brewing this potion, requires a slow cooling process to...' Lily interrupted at this point.

'... to activate the ingredients.' I was surprised as she finished my sentence. Activating potion ingredients via a cooling process isn't a common technique used in potion brewing. I allowed Lily to continue. 'I read an article about the benefits of cooling certain potions slowly, because it seems to strengthen their effect. You can encase a cauldron in a bubblehead charm, and it insulates the cauldron, so that the contents cools slower than usual.' I became speechless: I'd been struggling to find a way that would allow the Wolfsbane Potion to cool down slower. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, because Lily does extensive reading into potions, and follows the latest developments in the field. The next second I'd hugged Lily.

'Lil, you're amazing!' Lily chuckled.

'Thanks. I try my best.'

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter... next one coming soon. Thanks to my reviewers. Love RoxannetheLaugh x.**


	5. The Evans Family - Part 2

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 5: The Evans Family - Part 2**

Mr. and Mrs. Evans were trying to coax Mr. Elvis down from the top of their bookcase when Lily and I arrived home that afternoon. I watched from the living room doorway as Mr. Evans used a broom to attempt to nudge Sirius's stubborn owl. Mrs. Evans spoke to her husband, before noticing me and Lily.

'Darlin! You're going to hurt him... Lily! He won't come down, he's been up there for an hour.' I could tell that Lily didn't recognise the owl, meaning I spoke.

'Elvis! You come down from there!' Mr. Elvis hooted at me, before launching himself off of the bookcase. The next second, Elvis was perching on my arm: and I was apologizing as I stroked Elvis's beak. 'Sorry about him, he's not used to muggles.' Mrs. Evans came over to stroke Elvis, whilst Mr. Evans spoke.

'It's fine, Hermione, he didn't cause too much trouble, just gave Petunia a bit of a scare.' I smiled, turning my attention back to Mrs. Evans, who was now cooing at Mr. Elvis. I introduced him.

'This is Mr. Elvis, he's Sirius's dopey owl. He just requires a firm hand.' Lily laughed.

'Sounds like his owner.' I couldn't hide the smirk that appeared on my lips. I took Mr. Elvis up to Lily's bedroom, after the introductions were over. He perched himself on top of Lily's wardrobe, whilst I opened the letter from Sirius.

 _Hermione! How come I didn't know you were visiting Evans?! Before you ask... Prongs told me. Did you know Prongs and Evans have been writing to each other this summer? I can't believe it, first Prongs is a traitor, and now you've gone to the muggle side. I don't have much else to tell you: mummy dearest forced me to go to some pureblood shindig, after father finally managed to get my bedroom door open. The shindig was horrible. Mother introduced me to Violetta Notts; she's that spindly Slytherin girl, who Wormtail poured pumpkin juice over. I think she's your competition. I caught mother talking to Mrs. Notts about weddings. I turned myself invisible after than and hid under a table. I'm still invisible now, because my parents are furious. Violetta keeps sending me letters, which I have to admit, make good paper airplanes to throw at Regulus. Don't know why I'm telling you about this. If I make you jealous enough, will you come see me? Or just hex me to death when I return to Hogwarts? I love you. Violetta is ugly... and she snorts when she laughs. I made her squirt elderberry wine out of her nose: which was highly amusing. Mrs. Notts told her off for being unladylike. Think I've said enough. I've got to stop writing now, mummy dearest is screaming at me. I love you. Sirius x._

I hadn't noticed Lily, but she's now reading Sirius's letter over my shoulder. 'Is his home-life as bad as everyone says?' I nodded.

'His parents are poison.' Lily frowned.

'They'd never hurt him though?' I could feel myself frowning, which made Lily gasp. I worry about Sirius when he's at home with his parents. I know he's capable of looking after himself, but I still worry sometimes. I sighed as I placed Sirius's letter on my lap.

'I couldn't say that they wouldn't.' Lily hugged me, so I guess I must've looked a bit tearful. I let Lily hug me for a moment, or two, before pushing her away. I needed to write a letter back to Sirius.

I was a little glum after the letter from Sirius; though, it didn't last long, because during dinner that evening the Potter Family owl appeared with flowers for Lily. Lily went bright red, hiding her face in the bouquet of flowers, whilst I read the note card. _Dear Lilykins. You are the quaffle to my chase. James x._ I burst into hysterical laughter once I'd read the note card: and didn't stop for twenty minutes. James is such a drip. I wouldn't let Messrs. Prongs live this one down. Lily eventually returned to her normal complexion, and then we spent the rest of the evening, and most of the night awake in Lily's bedroom. Lily showed me a book called: _Madam Griselda's Beauty Secrets for Young Witches,_ which is full of spells and potions for girls. I searched through the book, recognizing a few spells, such as: _Capillus Extendio,_ the hair-extension charm; _Fucio_ , the nail painting spell; and most of the various hair drying charms. Lily spoke.

'Do you know which hair drying charm Black uses?' I peered over the book, a little confused by Lily's bizarre question.

'Why?' Lily paused for a moment, before responding.

'I'm slightly jealous of his hair.' I laughed: Lily shoved me. 'I asked James, and he said Black doesn't tell people the secrets behind his hair, but I thought he might've told you.' I'd never thought to ask Sirius which of the hair drying charms he uses. I've asked what shampoo Sirius uses though, and that's Elsie's Bubble Serum, which is how come his hair smells of tea-tree oil and spearmint.

'I've never asked him, I only know that he uses Elsie's Bubble Serum.' Lily seemed to think for a moment, before changing the subject.

'Let's try one of the mud-mask potions?' I nodded, flipping to the section on mud-mask potions, and selecting one for tired skin. Lily gathered together the ingredients from her potion stocks. I enjoyed the mud-mask: and it got rid of the bags under my eyes, which I'd found where impossible to shake. I would have to remember to have more nights like this with Lily, plus I'm sure if we pouted and battered our eyelashes enough, then we could get James and Sirius into mud-masks, which would definitely be a moment that needed documenting with photos.

 **A/N: Hope you've all enjoyed Hermione's time visiting Lily. Sorry if the message from James to Lily made anyone cringe, it sounded cute in my head, but then I am kinda mad. The next chapter will be back at Hogwarts and the start of this summer's trouble. Remember to review. Love RoxannetheLaugh x.**

 **P.s. Any authors out there. Is it just me, or have the view counter suddenly stopped working for everyone? It's driving me mad!  
**


	6. Heartache and Headache

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 6: Heartache and Headache**

It's been 5 days since I'd returned to Hogwarts: and I'm kind of anxious, because Sirius hasn't responded to the letter I'd sent him. It isn't like him to take so long to reply, it's been almost a week. I know he's received the letter, because otherwise Mr. Elvis would've brought it back to me. I'd also sent him a patronus last night, which Sirius hadn't responded to. I'm trying not to get too anxious, but I'm sure my worried frame of mind showed throughout my advanced Charms class, even if, Professor Flitwick hadn't mentioned it. I'd chosen to eat lunch in the kitchen today, as opposed to with the teaching staff in the Great Hall. I needed to compose myself, because I have a lesson with Dumbledore this evening, and I needed full concentration to attempt Occlumency. I found myself wondering the school grounds, and ultimately I ended up at the boathouse. There's a bit of a breeze today, so I dangled my feet off the dock and stared out across the Black Lake. I became distracted as I started thinking about the mission I had ahead of me. I hadn't thought much about hunting horcruxes, because it was an inevitable eventuality. I didn't have an alternative. I needed to find and destroy all of Voldemort's horcruxes: it's my one chance at saving Lily and James. Harry deserves a loving family, which I suppose I'd now be part of, if I remained with Sirius. I hope Sirius is all right: that I'm worrying for nothing. The much-needed peace and quiet and my train-of-thought were interrupted when an owl screeched. I watched the owl swoop across the lake, and as it got closer I realised it was the Potters Family owl, with a letter from James.

 _Hermione. Have you heard from Sirius? He won't reply on his two-way mirror, and Ciselli keeps bringing my letters back. I'm worried about him. James._

I felt my stomach knot, as I read James's letter, and cast a patronus immediately to reply.

'He's not replied to my letter I sent almost a week ago, and he didn't respond to a patronus I sent him... he said he'd annoyed his parents in the last letter I received from him. James, I'm scared something's happened to him.' I then sent Ciselli: the Potters Family owl, on her way, before heading back to Gryffindor Tower, feeling physically sick. I didn't believe Sirius would go AWOL without a good reason.

I collapsed onto my bed once I'd reached the dormitory, and I'm not sure how long I lay there for, but eventually a quite majestic patronus appeared in the form of a phoenix. I knew this to be Dumbledore's patronus. The ghostly phoenix perched itself at the foot of my bed, before Dumbledore's voice appeared.

'Miss. Granger, if it suits you, I suggest we bring our arranged lesson forward.' I stared towards the ghostly phoenix as it informed me that my lesson with Dumbledore was now to take place in 15 minutes, and that the password to his office is sugared almonds. I entered the familiar circular office 15 minutes later: and I took a seat as Dumbledore welcomed me.

'Ah, Miss. Granger. I hope the change in arrangements wasn't too bothersome.' I smiled towards the headmaster, allowing him to continue. 'Very good, well you've been making quite a remarkable improvement in Legilimency, so this evening, I thought we should focus on Occlumency.' I agreed. I'd improved vastly with Legilimency; though, the art of Legilimency is really all down to experience and practice. Decoding and navigating an opponents mind just takes time to get used to, and as I've said before, the hardest part is learning the initial incantation. Occlumency, however, takes headache-inducing concentration. I haven't yet mastered keeping a Legilimen out of my mind completely, but I'd gotten good enough to conceal specific thoughts and memories. This meant that during this evening's lesson, it must've seemed to Dumbledore like I'd gotten worse since last time, because throughout the course of the lesson I was concealing my concerns about Sirius. I didn't want Dumbledore to see how anxious I was, because I didn't need the headmaster knowing that Sirius is becoming a weakness for me. I continued with the lesson, trying to block the sections of my mind that Dumbledore asked me to, whilst keeping my anxiety hidden. I was quickly getting a headache. After about an hour, I'd managed a weak concealment over the memories that Dumbledore wanted me to block. The block wasn't strong enough to keep him out, but he said that a less experienced Legilimen would probably be hoodwinked.

Dumbledore dismissed me after around 2 hours of intense Occlumency, and I staggered back to Gryffindor Tower, wondering if my head would explode. I stopped by the kitchen on my way, to collect some comfort food for dinner, which consisted of: a bowl of macaroni cheese, tater tots, and a piece of hazelnut cheesecake. I levitated the tray containing this food back to the common room, where I curled up on an armchair in front of the fireplace. I'd have to find some sort of headache relief potion once I'd finished eating, and perhaps a dreamless sleep potion, because I doubted that I'd get a peaceful night's sleep without one. I was feeling a little better after eating, the food as per usual was exceptional: I must remember to thank the house elves. I left the tray of dirty dishes in the common room and headed up to bed, however, as I walked into the dormitory I found a very welcoming sight.

'Elvis!' I hurried over to collect the letter from Sirius.

 _Dear Hermione. I've run away from home. I'm fine... and Mr. Elvis is going to stay in the Owlery at Hogwarts. Promise I'll write, once I figure things out. I love you. Sirius x._

 ** _A/N: Little cliffhanger for you all... well sorta. Hope you've all enjoyed this chapter, next part coming soon._**


	7. The Missing Marauder

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 7: The Missing Marauder**

He's runaway from home. It's really happening. I felt numb, as I'd re-read Sirius's letter. I didn't know what to do. I knew Sirius eventually ends up living at Potter Manor, but I didn't know how that arrangement came about. I was motionless for several minutes. I was now panicking. I knew I could use the fireplace in the Hospital Wing to get to Potter Manor, which is the first place I thought of going. Luckily, I have a small stash of floo powder just for such emergencies. I scribbled Dumbledore a letter, explaining where I was going, before hurrying down to the Hospital Wing. The Hospital Wing was deserted, so no one caught me as I stepped into the fireplace. I threw the floo powder.

'Potter Manor!' The green flames erupted around me, and the next second, I was stumbling unannounced into the Potters' living room, where Dorea was sat reading. Dorea looked up as the fireplace burst into flames: her voice was laced with astonishment as she spoke.

'Hermione!' I must've looked frantic, because I'm feeling rather hysterical right now. Dorea led me to a chair, before calling Charlus and James: she returned a moment later, and knelt in front of me. 'Hermione, what's the matter?' I found myself speechless, meaning there was silence until Charlus entered the living room.

'What is it, love?' Dorea glanced towards her husband.

'It's Hermione; she just arrived through the fireplace. She's rather distraught.' Charlus wondered over to stand beside Dorea.

'Is she hurt?' Dorea's eyes ran over me.

'I don't think so... Hermione, tell us what's happened.' I attempted to respond this time, but just gasped. There was a moment of silence, before James walked into the living room; he froze when he saw me.

'Hermione!' I glanced towards James, and attempted to speak.

'I... I... I heard from Sirius! He's... He's runaway from home!' I pulled Sirius's letter out of my pocket. Charlus took the letter, reading it once, before reading it out loud to Dorea and James. I watched James's face fall, whilst Dorea summoned a calming draught for me. I drank the calming draught, as Dorea tucked my hair behind my ears and spoke.

'Shhh, sweetie, it's okay. We will find Sirius... Does Albus know you're here?' I nodded.

'I, I sent him a letter.' Dorea smiled.

Dorea and Charlus have gone out to search for Sirius, leaving me and James at the manor. Dorea told Dumbledore that I'd be spending the night at Potter Manor. I'm currently sat watching James pacing back and forth in the living room. The calming draught Dorea gave me was pretty strong, meaning I am now feeling completely mellow and a little out of it. I just listened as James ranted.

'I can't believe him! Why would he pull a stunt like this?!... and without telling me! I mean we're practically brothers! You'd think he'd tell me!' James then summoned his two-way mirror, which he proceeded to yell into. 'SIRIUS! ANSWER ME!' I became a little emotional as James shouted, meaning I snapped at him.

'James! Stop it!' James froze: he frowned, as he noticed that I'd gotten upset.

'Awww Mynee...' The next second, I was hugging James. 'Shhh. Mynee, it's all right.' I sniffled.

'Sorry, I snapped.' James chuckled.

'No I probably deserved it. Sorry for yelling.' I rested my head on James's shoulder. There was silence for a moment, before I spoke again.

'Where'd you think he'd go?' James sighed.

'Merlin knows, this is Padfoot we're talking about; he's not exactly predictable. I'll help search tomorrow, and check the Shrieking Shack.' I nodded.

'Thanks for staying with me. Do you think he's got his two-way mirror with him?' James smirked.

'Definitely, he wouldn't leave home without it... and I know he's heard me, he's just obviously not in the mood to respond.' I stared towards James's two-way mirror for a moment, before speaking.

'Can I have a go?' James seemed stunned for a moment, before scrambling to his feet. He scooped the two-way mirror up off the coffee table, and handed it to me. I gazed into the two-way mirror, which at present just seemed like a normal mirror.

'Siri...' The atmosphere was tense as James and I waited for any sort of response; and I was just about to give up, when the view in the mirror changed. Sirius. He was there for a split second, before disappearing without a word. I spoke. 'Please, Siri, come to the Potters'.' I then put the two-way mirror down and rested my head against James's shoulder, which was where I fell to sleep that evening.

I'd returned to Hogwarts, but there's still no sign of Sirius. It's been three days now: the searching is driving James insane; he's been out aimlessly searching on his broomstick everyday from sunrise to sunset. I could tell that James is getting worried. Dorea and Charlus have taken a more logical approach to searching, but so far they've not found any leads. I have spent most of the three days doped up on calming draught, because at the moment I'm hysterical without it. I'm currently sat in the common room, staring into the fireplace. I'm not sure what time it was when the portrait swung open, and Dumbledore entered the common room.

'Miss. Granger...' I turned to face the headmaster, and found Dorea standing beside him. Dorea smiled.

'We've found him, hun.' I became completely speechless; I couldn't describe how relieved I was to hear those words. Dorea came over to hug me, whilst Dumbledore spoke.

'Mrs. Potter, has invited you to spend the remainder of the summer with them at Potter Manor.' I glanced towards Dumbledore, who continued speaking. 'I suspect you're already packed.' I'd been hoping Dorea would invite me to Potter Manor, so I've had my trunk pack since the night Sirius disappeared. I nodded, in response to the headmaster, who smiled. 'Very well... in that case, Miss. Granger, I will see you in September, I hope the remainder of your summer is pleasant.' Dumbledore exited the common room after this, whilst I turned my attention to Dorea.

'Is Sirius all right?' Dorea smiled reassuringly.

'I'm sure he'll be just fine... though, he's refusing to talk about what happened.' I knew Sirius didn't like talking about why he'd run away from home: Professor Lupin had mentioned this fact in 1995, when Sirius refused to tell Harry. I guess I would have to wait and see if he'd open up to me.

 **A/N: We're back, yay! Hope you've all enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Same Old Padfoot

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 8: Same Old Padfoot**

Dorea and I flooed to Potter Manor, and as we stepped out of the fireplace, we stepped straight into a rather strange scenario. James is sat on the sofa, looking somewhere in between his human and animagus form: with a pair of antlers protruding from his forehead, hooves for hands, and a rather amusing tail. Charlus is attempting to transfigure his son back to normal; though, I'm guessing Charlus isn't having much success. Dorea spoke, however, I'm not sure she wanted to know the answer to her questions.

'What happened? Can't I leave you boys alone for even a second?' I watched James's head drop, before he answered.

'I made Padfoot angry, pushed him too far.' Charlus spoke next.

'I don't know what he's done to you, son... I can't fix it.' Dorea walked over to James to attempt to fix Sirius's handiwork. Dorea tried several different spells, before pausing.

'He's been reading his father's books this summer, he's put a condition on the spell, so that his magical signature is required to break it.' Charlus scratched his head, whilst continuing the conversation.

'Your magical signature must be close?' Dorea nodded.

'Yes, it is, though, not close enough.' Dorea turned her attention to James. 'You'll have to hope Hermione can convince Sirius to change you back.' I smirked as James looked towards me.

'Awww... do we have to change him back, he's better looking this way.' This comment made Charlus laugh, whilst James's eyes narrowed: Dorea suppressed a smirk, but said I should go see Sirius, who was in his bedroom. I walked across the living room, pulling at James's antlers on the way. I heard Charlus speak as I walked into the hallway.

'Sirius found himself a good match with that young witch.' I couldn't help smiling at the comment, as I began to climb the staircase. It didn't take me long to reach Sirius's room, I stood outside the door for a few minutes, before knocking and slowly pushing it open.

Sirius didn't move from his position on the bed as I opened the door. I tiptoed quietly towards the bed, although, when I did Sirius spoke.

'Dorea, I don't want any more tea. I'm alright, really.' His voice wasn't quite right, it was more similar to the Sirius I'd known back in my own time, which hurt. I don't want to lose the fun-loving boy that is Sirius Black. I was supposed to be saving him from becoming the man I used to know. I spoke.

'Really?' Sirius went rigid at the sound of my voice. I'd climbed onto the bed with him, before he'd look towards me.

'Mynee?' I smiled, wrapping my arms around him.

'Yes. It's me.' Sirius wrapped his arms around me, as I pressed my lips to his. I knew he probably needed this kiss, though, I think I might have needed it just as much. We kissed for quite sometime, until I pulled away. 'What happened? You had me scared out of my mind.' Sirius was silent, which I expected, because as I said I've heard he doesn't like talking about it. I ran my fingers through his hair, frowning a little because he looked so shook up. 'I need to know, hun. Please.' Sirius sighed, not making eye contact as he spoke.

'They said I had to marry Violetta, and make a respectable pureblood marriage. They tried to forbid me from seeing you, said I wouldn't be respected in the wizarding community if I was with a muggle-born.' I ran my fingers through Sirius's hair again, whilst speaking.

'What did you say?'

'I refused... and dad attempted to use the Imperius Curse on me, he said I'd do as I was told.' I felt my mouth drop open as Sirius told me about the Imperius Curse. I went to speak, but Sirius continued. 'It didn't work, I managed to resist it, something which dad wasn't expecting... and as punishment for my insolence, well, mum...' His voice faded at this point, and there was pain in his eyes. I was silent, as Sirius seemed to shudder at the thought of what his mother did. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what Walburga Black had done. I stroked Sirius's cheek, telling him he didn't have to tell me that part.

I ended up lying in bed with Sirius; even though, I'd tried to convince him to leave the bedroom. We cuddled in silence mostly, but occasionally broke out into conversation. I was running my fingers through Sirius's hair when he initiated one of these occasional conversations.

'I've missed you.' I smiled.

'I know that, silly. I've missed you too.' Sirius's lips twitched as I said this, though his smile didn't quite appear. '... and I will get a smile out of you.' Sirius kissed me, before responding.

'If anyone's going to make me smile, it'll be you.' I raked my fingers through his hair again.

'I'll have you back to your old loveable self in no time, you watch me.' Sirius pulled me closer to him.

'Promise?' I giggled.

'Yes. I promise, you prat... and I promised, that Violetta Notts won't know what hit her come September, because you're mine, Sirius Black.' I watched Sirius smile as I threaten Violetta. I knew it wouldn't be hard to make him smile, because at the end of the day he's still Sirius Black. It took a moment for Sirius to realise that he was smiling: and the next second, he started tickling me, probably because of the now smug expression on my lips.

'I don't think much to that smug grin, Granger.' I screamed with laughter as Sirius continued tickling me.

'S...S...Siri, st-op i-i-it.' Sirius chuckled.

'No can do, Granger.' I attempted to shove Sirius away, though, secretly I was pleased to see him smiling and laughing again. I managed to get Sirius off of me after around ten minutes: he continued smiling, which made me want to kiss him. I leaned into kiss him, however, as I did he spoke. 'Thanks for making me feel better.' I kissed him.

'Anytime, Siri... now, as much as I love Jamesie's new makeover, I think you should probably change him back.' Realisation washed over Sirius's face.

'Oh yeah, forgot about Prongs.' I laughed, as Sirius jumped to her feet, before hurrying off to fix James.


	9. The Wrath of Dorea Potter

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 9: The Wrath of Dorea Potter**

As predicted, Sirius soon returned to his usual impish self, though, sometimes he doesn't quite seem to be all there. Sirius and James were stuffing their faces with blueberry waffles, as I walked into the kitchen this morning. Sirius spoke with his mouthful.

'Morning Mynee!' I took a seat opposite the two Marauders, rolling my eyes and helping myself to breakfast. There was silence for a few minutes, until an owl flew through the window, landing on the kitchen table. James removed the letter from the owl.

'It's for mum.' I'd noticed that the appearance of this owl had caused Sirius to frown, meaning I spoke.

'Siri, you alright?' Sirius didn't respond, and before I could speak again, Dorea entered the kitchen. James handed the letter to his mother, who then frowned.

'Sirius, it's from your parents.' Sirius remained silent, but I now understand why he'd frowned when he saw the owl. Dorea broke the seal on the letter, causing the letter to leap into the air and fold itself into a pair of lips.

'Dearest Aunt Dorea. I understand that you've found our eldest son, and that he's at present living with you. We'd like to thank you for your generous hospitality; however, it is no longer necessary, as Sirius needs to come home now. I would appreciate if you could see that he returns home, by escorting him to Grimmauld Place. I can assure you that it was a simple misunderstanding that lead Sirius to runaway: he was just a little shocked by the news of his arranged marriage to Miss. Notts. I am sure that Sirius has now had time to process this news, and won't resist returning to Grimmauld Place. Best wishes. Yours sincerely. Walburga Black.' The pair of origami lips tore themselves up, and as they did Sirius exploded.

'Misunderstanding?! That old hag used a Cruciatus curse on me!' I became speechless as Sirius spoke. That's what he couldn't tell me, that Walburga used a Cruciatus curse on him. These words had obviously left Sirius's lips before he realised what he was saying, because the next second he'd cursed under his breath. Dorea responded to Sirius's outburst, sounding rather livid.

'Your mother did what?!' Sirius didn't answer Dorea. 'Sirius Black! You tell me what happened, right now!' There was silence for a moment, before Sirius spoke.

'Dad used an Imperius curse on me, when I said I wouldn't marry Violetta Notts... but I resisted it... and mum cast a Cruciatus curse as punishment for my disrespect. I'm not marrying Violetta! I love Hermione!' Sirius's voice had gotten progressively louder, and by the end, he'd risen to his feet. After this, Sirius stormed out of the house; James followed him, probably to make sure he wouldn't run off. I glanced towards Dorea, who took a second to compose herself. I could tell she was angry, though, when she spoke she held her composure well.

'Excuse me Hermione, I believe I need to go have a word with my dear niece and nephew.' I wouldn't want to be Walburga or Orion Black right about now, because Dorea Potter is definitely on the warpath.

I found James standing outside the Potters' broom shed, so I'm assuming that Sirius has locked himself inside. James spoke as I stopped beside him.

'He's shut himself in. Won't speak to me.' I didn't speak, meaning James continued. 'Did you know about Violetta Notts?' I nodded.

'He'd mentioned it in a letter, but I didn't realise it was a definite thing.' James smirked.

'So... Is Mynee jealous? Is there going to be a good catfight?' I shoved James, probably flushing a light shade of pink.

'Shut it, Messrs Prongs!' James chuckled, turning his attention back to Sirius.

'Pads, mate! I promise, you can live here, and be my brother!' I smiled as James spoke: James and Sirius's relationship is the cutest sometimes. I decided to help James when Sirius didn't reply, because it looked like rain and I didn't fancy standing out here in the pouring rain.

'Siri. Please let us in. Dorea's gone to yell at your parents, so she's definitely not going to make you go home.' There was a moment of silence, before the door opened: Sirius spoke.

'Aunt Dorea's gone Black?' James laughed, throwing his arm around Sirius. I assume, by 'going Black', Sirius means becoming condescending and pureblood-ish, which is how Sirius had become when Snape insulted my muggle heritage. I nodded, with a smile.

'That's one way to describe it... she seemed a little irate.' Sirius chuckled.

'Prongs, I love your mum. I wish I could be there to see my parents' faces.' There was then silence, as Sirius pulled me into his arms: I wrapped my arms around his neck, knocking James's arm away. Sirius kissed me: and I whispered into his ear.

'Violetta will have to fight me if she wants you.' Sirius chuckled, though, as he did James interrupted.

'So...' Sirius raised his eyebrows, whilst staring towards his best friend.

'Sometimes Prongs, you're a real mood killer.' James looked offended by Sirius's comment, meaning I stepped in.

'How about I make cinnamon rolls?' This suggestion had both James and Sirius dashing back to the house like little kids on Christmas morning. I just laughed. Dorea arrived home sometime later that morning, with the remainder of Sirius's belongings. In Dorea's words, Walburga and Orion had, after some persuasion, given her and Charlus custody of Sirius. I have no doubt that 'some persuasion' involved a decent amount of threats.

 **A/N: Probably the last chapter for today, we'll see how I get on writing the next one. Hope you're still all enjoying this story. Remember to leave a review, though, hopefully not the view counter has been fixed I'll get a better idea how popular this story is. Love RoxannetheLaugh x.**


	10. Roller-skates

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 10: Roller-skates**

I quite enjoy waking up face-to-face with Sirius in the mornings, though, I shouldn't be letting it become habit. He's quite gorgeous when he's sleeping: and he pulls off the straight out of bed look perfectly. Sirius is definitely one of those guys, who could say, I woke up like this. I was watching Sirius sleep, until his bedroom door slammed open. A furious James was stood in the doorway with lavender coloured hair.

'Padfoot!' Sirius's eyes snapped open. I watched Sirius smile sweetly towards James.

'Yes, Prongs... how may I be of assistance on this fine morning?' The next second, James had launched himself at Sirius, meaning I'd hastily scrambled out of the way. I watched the two Marauders wrestle; James spoke.

'You'd better be able to change my hair back to normal.' Sirius knocked James off the bed at this point, and grabbed his wand. Sirius pointed his wand at James.

'No sudden movements Potter.' James scrambled to his feet, pulling out his own wand.

'Fix it! I've got a date with Lily later.' Sirius chuckled.

'Oops... Evans is fond of the colour purple, right?' James's face fell.

'What?!' Sirius shrugged.

'I used _Tintillus Casia_... you know there's no counter curse: it lasts 24 hours.' James frowned, before casting.

' _Tintillus Viridescentio._ ' Sirius didn't block the spell in time, so his hair turned a dark teal-green. I watched Sirius leap off the bed, before rushing over to the mirror: a mortified expression crossed his face.

'Prongs!' James chuckled, putting his wand away.

'We're even for now, but I'm not finished... remember, I have to go on a date like this.' I'd been suppressing laughter this entire time, and couldn't suppress it any longer. James and Sirius both stared at me as I burst into laughter. A moment passed, before James and Sirius shared a glance, and because I was still laughing so hard, I didn't notice Sirius cast, until it was too late.

' _Tintillus Rosea.'_ I stopped laughing, staring towards Sirius in shock.

'No.' Sirius chuckled. I now have candyfloss pink hair, guess that'll teach me for laughing at the misfortune of others.

That afternoon Sirius and I were watching James get ready for his big date. James is wearing a floral shirt with high-waisted jeans: and was attempting to flatten his unruly hair, as Sirius spoke.

'You look ridiculous.' James rolled his eyes.

'Whose fault is that?!' Sirius raised his eyebrows.

'Hey! I didn't know you and Evans were going out... and besides Evans knows what I'm like.' I laughed, giving Sirius a shove.

'Yeah, unfortunately we all know what you're like... so, where you taking Lily, James?' James abandoned his hair at this point, giving up as he always did. He collapsed onto the bed, beside me and Sirius: I would say that the great James Potter looked nervous.

'She wants to go to some muggle place, think she called it a rollo-disc.' I smirked.

'A roller disco?' James sat up.

'Yeah, that's it! You've heard of it?!' I nodded, still smirking.

'Yes. It's like a muggle ball, but you wear roller-skates.' James and Sirius asked the same question at this point.

'Roller-skates?' I chuckled.

'Yes, they're shoes with wheels... at a roller disco, there's music playing and you skate around the dance floor, instead of dancing.' I seriously doubted that James would be able to stand in roller-skates, if he's never tried them before. Lily's either forgotten that James is a pureblood, or she's got a better sense of humour than I give her credit for. There was silence, before Sirius spoke.

'Sweet! Mynee! I want to go!' I chuckled as James spoke.

'No! I'm going on a date... that means no Padfoots.' Sirius pouted, though, it obviously doesn't work on James.

I'd planned to begin preparations for this month's Wolfsbane Potion once James had left for his date, however, Sirius seemed to have other ideas. I was dissecting Nightshade flowers to obtain the pollen sacs when Sirius popped up on the other side of the table.

'Whatcha doing?' I glanced towards him with a slight smirk.

'I'm dissecting Nightshade flowers, because I need the pollen sacs for Moony's potion this month.' Sirius seemed to think for a moment, before responding.

'Boring!' I placed the scalpel down, and turned my attention to Sirius.

'Alright, what would you like to do, Siri?' I watched a mischievous smile appear on Sirius's lips, and I already regretted the question.

'Roller disco.' I sighed.

'Prongs said no.' Sirius shook his head.

'Prongs isn't here... please Mynee.' Sirius pouted: I sighed. I suppose it could be fun.

'Fine. Go get ready, before I change my mind.' Sirius kissed me, and hurried off to get ready. I left Dorea's potion lab, after storing my ingredients, and went to change into a bohemian style jumpsuit. I applied a bit of makeup, before making my way to the living room, where I found an excited Sirius waiting. His mood seemed to mellow for a moment as I entered the room: he spoke, sounding a little dazed.

'Oh Merlin, you look beautiful, Mynee.' I smiled, though, the next second excited Sirius had returned. 'So! Let's go!' I laughed.

'Wait a second.' Sirius froze: I smirked, getting a little distracted as I stared at Sirius. 'Doesn't it get incredibly dull, being so damn hot all of the time?' There was a pause, before Sirius chuckled.

'Nope. I'm the sexy Marauder.' I smirked, before coming back to the subject I'd originally meant to address. I placed a concealment charm, called _Perceptio Trabea_ , on Sirius and myself. This charm works as a perception shield, meaning James won't see us unless we draw attention to ourselves. Once the charm was in place, I told Sirius we could leave, meaning he grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the fireplace. There's a wizarding pub in Cokeworth, which is where Sirius and I flooed to. It's a little way out from Cokeworth's town centre, but the walk was pleasant: and we reached the roller disco rink 20 minutes later.

After we'd hired roller-skates, Sirius and I found a place to sit and put them on. I haven't been on roller-skates for a few years, but I had a pair as a young child, though, I wasn't too worried about falling, because I knew a good anti-stumbling spell. I hadn't warned Sirius about falling, meaning he soon jumped to his feet, and his skates shot out from under him. He landed squarely on his arse with a small scream. I laughed.

'Probably should've warned you.' I watched Sirius attempt to scramble to his feet, without much success, before deciding to help him. Sirius stared at me in amazement as I skated forward.

'How are you doing that?!' I laughed again.

'I've done this before. Hold still, I know a spell.' I cast the anti-stumbling spell on Sirius's skates, before helping him up. I think he's now scared to move, which made me smile. As a precaution, I cast the spell on my skates as well, before leading Sirius onto the rink. It didn't take long for Sirius to get comfortable, and soon we'd spotted James and Lily. Sirius was in stitches, watching James spend most of his time on the floor with Lily on top of him, because he keeps dragging her down. I've never seen James flush quite so red before, though, Lily seems to be enjoying this goofier, more vulnerable side of Messrs Prongs. Eventually, I took a moment to catch my breath, because all Sirius wanted to do was go faster and faster. I watched Sirius skate around the rink, showing off occasionally by doing twirls. He'd seen someone do a spin, and of course he immediately wanted to try. I'm glad Sirius is having fun.

'Mynee!' I was pulled from thought as Sirius, more or less, crashed into the barrier beside me. I laughed, whilst Sirius dragged me back onto the rink. We weren't paying attention this time though, and therefore, crashed straight into James and Lily... so much for not being seen. James wasn't happy to see us, meaning Sirius and I fled in fits of laughter, before Messrs Prongs exploded.

 **A/N: Little bit of a fun chapter for today. Hope you've all enjoyed it. Remember to review. Love RoxannetheLaugh x**


	11. One Smart Bookworm

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 11: One Smart Bookworm**

I wondered into the kitchen this morning, to find Dorea and Charlus having breakfast: Dorea spoke.

'Good morning, Hermione... your Hogwarts letter arrived in the post this morning.' I moved across the kitchen to accept the letter from Dorea: my stomach filled with butterflies, this letter contains my OWL results. I was motionless for a moment, before slowly opening the letter. I feel sick. I pulled the letter out of the envelope, and began to read.

 _Dear Miss. Hermione Jean Granger_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is very pleased to award you with the following OWLs: Ancient Runes – O; Arithmancy – O; Astronomy – O; Care of Magical Creatures – O; Charms – O; Defence Against the Dark Arts – O; Herbology – O; History of Magic – O; Potions – O; and Transfigurations – O._

 _Hogwarts would like to congratulate you on these outstanding results, and inform you that you have been accepted in NEWT classes for all of the above subjects. If you wish to discuss your results further, or have decided to drop subjects at NEWT level, please contact the school, so that the appropriate meeting can be arranged. If not, Hogwarts looks forward to seeing you on September 1_ _st_ _. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Your Sincerely_

 _Minerva McGonagall – Deputy Headmistress_

I'd achieved 10 Outstandings in my OWLs! 10 Outstandings! I couldn't stop the massive smile that spread across my lips: Dorea pulled me from thought. 'Going to share your results with us, Hermione?' I glanced away from the letter, towards Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

'I got 10 Outstandings!' Charlus and Dorea looked stunned; nevertheless, soon Dorea was hugging me.

'That's fantastic, hun!' Charlus spoke next.

'Congratulations, Hermione. You must be very pleased.' I nodded.

After a moment, I was calm enough to help myself to breakfast: it wasn't long, before Sirius appeared in the kitchen. I watched Sirius go pale as Dorea informed him about his letter. Sirius accepted his letter from Dorea, but didn't seem able to open it. I spoke.

'Siri, you alright?' Sirius shook his head.

'I can't open it... Mynee, open it for me.' I raised my eyebrows.

'Really?' He nodded.

'Yes. Quick, or I'm going to vomit.' I took the letter from Sirius, opening it and scanning over his grades.

'You got Acceptables in Divination and History of Magic: Exceeds Expectations in Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology: and Outstandings in Charms, DADA, Potions, and Transfigurations. You've been accepted in NEWT classes for: Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, and Transfigurations.' I glanced towards Sirius, as relief washed over his face.

'So... I'm still going to be an auror?' I nodded: a gorgeous smile appeared on his lips. Dorea was first to hug Sirius, sounding rather proud as she spoke.

'Sirius. That's brilliant, congratulations.' I hugged Sirius once Dorea let him go.

'I'm proud of you, Sirius Black... all that studying paid off.' I pressed my lips to Sirius's, and as I pulled away he spoke.

'How'd you do?' I flushed a little.

'Erm... 10 Outstandings.' Sirius's face fell.

'What?! Really?!' I nodded, and the next second, Sirius was spinning me around. 'Mynee! That's exceptional! I'm so proud of you!' I flushed a deeper shade of red, as Sirius kissed me again; though, at this point we were interrupted by James's voice.

'What's with all the noise?' Sirius glanced towards James.

'OWL results are here, mate' James suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights, making me and Sirius laugh.

We all watched James open his letter: he was silent for a moment, before smiling.

'Okay. It's fine. I got Outstanding in Charms, DADA, and Transfigurations: Exceeds Expectations in Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and Potions: and Acceptable in Divination and History of Magic. That's not...' James's voice faded at this point, and the deer caught in headlights returned. I glanced towards Sirius, who shrugged, before speaking.

'Prongs, everything okay, mate?' The next second, James exploded.

'Yes! Everything is great, Padfoot! I'm going to be Quidditch captain! Yes... screw my results!' Dorea snapped.

'James!' James mellowed for a second, glancing towards his mother.

'Sorry, mum... but I'm Quidditch captain!' Sirius laughed, whispering into my ear.

'Quidditch is going to be unbearable this year.' I laughed.

'Congratulations James. That's great news.' Sirius agreed with me.

'Yeah Prongs, you'll be a fantastic captain... I've always said that.' James remained on cloud nine all morning, talking animatedly about new Quidditch drills and formations, and whom he wanted for the team. Dorea and Charlus took the three of us out for lunch at some local muggle pub to celebrate: Dorea even let James and Sirius have alcohol, as a treat for doing so well. James and Sirius floo-called Remus, once we'd returned to Potter Manor. Remus seemed very impressed by James and Sirius's results, though, I think he knew they'd do well. Remus said he'd received 6 Outstandings and 4 Exceeds Expectation, which is no less than I expected from the smartest Marauder. Sirius mocked Remus a little by saying that I'd beaten him, to which Remus asked what I'd gotten. Remus was speechless when I told him my results, before congratulating me. James and Sirius told Remus he'd been replaced, because they had found themselves a smarter bookworm: Remus laughed. A letter from Lily also arrived this afternoon: she'd received 8 Outstandings and 2 Exceeds Expectations. It had been a successful day all round, and it ended with Sirius and I, stargazing from the roof of Potter Manor.

 **A/N: Next chapter will be Bellatrix's Wedding, which I mentioned way back in the first part. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to spare a moment and review. Love RoxannetheLaugh x.**


	12. Bellatrix Black's Wedding

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 12: Bellatrix Black's Wedding**

It's Rodolphus and Bellatrix's wedding this afternoon, which I'm supposed to be attending with Sirius: though, right now, Sirius is locked in his room and refuses to come out. Dorea is attempting to reason with him.

'Sirius Black! You're being stubborn!' Sirius yelled back a response.

'I'm not going!' Dorea responded in a calm manner, but you could hear the sternness laced throughout her tone.

'You're a Black, you have to attend... and even if you sulk in there all day, I'm still taking Hermione to the wedding.' Sirius's door opened as Dorea finished: Sirius spoke.

'You can't! I...' Sirius froze, noticing me for the first time. I'm dressed in the black cocktail dress that Dorea brought me, during the Christmas holidays: and I'd let her loose on my hair and makeup. I'm undecided about my appearance. I'm certain the black lipstick doesn't suit me, but I could probably get used to the 1920s style makeup, and I quite liked the messy/out of control curls. I looked like the sort of girl that would be dating a member of the Black family. I watched Sirius open his mouth, before closing it again: he opened and closed his mouth a few more times, but never spoke. I laughed.

'Something wrong, Siri?' I noticed that Sirius pinched his wrist, before managing to speak.

'Damn...' I laughed again: Dorea spoke.

'Come on, hun... please, prove to everyone that you're not ashamed of who you are.' Sirius then disappeared into his bedroom again, before reappearing fifteen minutes later, wearing his Black family robes. I smiled as Sirius offered me his arm.

'Lets go show you off, beautiful.' I flushed red. I'm sure it was Dorea's plan, but we looked perfect together: we left James speechless as we walked down the staircase. Charlus took pictures, as James managed to speak.

'Bloody hell, you two!' Sirius chuckled.

'Mynee looks stunning, doesn't she, Prongs?' James smirked, but nodded.

'Yeah... she's going to give your mother a heart attack looking like that.' I was now bright red again, as Sirius wrapped his arm around my waist.

The wedding is taking place on the Lestrange Estate, which is a gothic style mansion set in extensive grounds. Dorea lead the way up the long drive towards the house, with Charlus on her arm: there where many witches and wizards apparating in and making their way to the house. I followed behind Dorea and Charlus, between James and Sirius, clutching to Sirius's arm: James spoke.

'There's lots of important people on the guest list.' Sirius agreed.

'Yeah, I thought that would be the case... the Black's like a good chance to show off.' James chuckled.

'So, that explains your tendency for making a spectacle.' I laughed.

'... and you forgot to mention his constant need for attention, and...' Sirius interrupted at this point.

'Hey! It isn't 'tease-a-Sirius day'!' I giggled, kissing Sirius on the cheek.

'Sorry, love... you and that ego are perfect, just the way you are.' Sirius smiled, kissing me again, though as he did, we reached the house where a suited man greeted Dorea. Dorea informed this suited man that we where guests of the bride, and then he led us through to a room, which was decorated for the wedding ceremony. Bellatrix's wedding theme is black and cream Elizabethan renaissance, so the kind of theme I assumed she'd choose for her wedding. I spotted Sirius's parents as we walked to our seats: Sirius saw them too, and threw them a massive smug grin, whilst placing his arm around my waist. I took the seat beside Sirius, noticing that Walburga Black was still watching me with a shocked and irritated expression. I whispered to Sirius.

'Your mother doesn't look happy.' Sirius kissed me.

'Don't worry, she won't make a scene in front of everyone… and Andromeda is here, so I'm not the only black sheep.' I followed Sirius's line of sight to find Andromeda Tonks a few rows in front of us. The music then started, which signaled the beginning of the ceremony: everyone stood up and Bellatrix entered. Bellatrix's wedding dress is very grand: but I expected no less. The dress itself is mostly lace, and the train must've been at least 6 foot: it's of the style that I'm used to seeing Bellatrix in. Bellatrix, on the other hand, looked completely different: youthful and happy, she obviously hasn't been pulled too far into the Dark Arts yet. Narcissa walked down the aisle behind Bellatrix, wearing a dark green bridesmaids dress; she waved at Lucius Malfoy, as the bridal party reached the altar. Bellatrix's father then passed Bellatrix's hand over to Rodolphus, Narcissa took Bellatrix's bouquet, and the officiant invited us to sit down.

The ceremony was very long, and I could tell Sirius was bored, because he started fidgeting. I'd put my hand on his knee in the middle of the ceremony and hissed at him.

'Stop fidgeting!' Sirius mouthed back at me.

'Boring.' I sighed. After the ceremony we were ushered into an extravagant ballroom for a cocktail hour, where Dorea and Charlus mingled, leaving me, Sirius, and James to fend for ourselves. I was surprised when guests stopped to talk to Sirius. I guess he was right; none of the Black family would make a scene on such a big occasion with the whole of the wizarding world watching. I did however feel that I was always ignored, which was fine by me. It wasn't until Andromeda appeared that someone spoke to me.

'I didn't expect to see you here today.' Sirius smiled.

'I could say the same about you.' Andromeda chuckled.

'Cissy insisted, I'm sure Bell would rather I wasn't here to meet her new family.' Sirius smirked.

'Well… Bellatrix has always been, erm, traditional.' He then proceeded to introduce me. 'This is Hermione Granger, I don't think you've met before.' Andromeda shook my hand.

'It's lovely to meet you, Hermione. I've heard all about you.' I smiled.

'Thanks, it's nice to meet you too.' Sirius continued the conversation.

'No Nymphadora today?' Andromeda laughed.

'No. I was going to bring her, but the little madam wouldn't wear her dress: plus she's been stuck in front of Ted's new telly contraption all week.' Andromeda and Sirius spoke for the remainder of the cocktail hour, and then photos were taken. I somehow ended up in the Black family group photo, which Sirius said would probably be on the front page of the Prophet tomorrow. I was stood in front of Sirius with his arms around me, near the front to the far left. Everyone was then moved to a room, which was set up for the wedding banquet. I'd been written on the seating plan as Master. S.O. Black's date: though, the worst part was that Sirius and I weren't seated with the Potters, we'd been seated with Sirius's parents. Sirius led me over to the table where his parents were seated with a bit of a smug grin.

'Afternoon father… mother, are you well on this fine afternoon?' Neither Walburga nor Orion acknowledged Sirius, as he pulled my chair out for me. I could see Walburga was struggling to hold her tongue, whereas Orion seemed much more in control of his disapproval. Sirius, therefore, turned his attention to Regulus. 'Excited about returning to Hogwarts, Reg?' I watched Regulus open his mouth to answer Sirius, but then closed it again as Walburga glared at him. Sirius chuckled, though, he didn't speak to his family again.

Sirius and I survived the banquet without causing a scene, and moved on to the wedding reception, which was being held in the ballroom. The food at the banquet had been exceptional, though, after 7 courses I don't think I could eat another bite. I'm not even sure I'm going to be able to dance: I'm so stuffed. Bellatrix and Rodolphus had the first dance, which was a traditional waltz, and then guests began to join them. Sirius pulled me from my seat, leading me to the dance floor. I didn't protest, and allowed Sirius to twirl me into his arms. I smiled.

'Remind me to tell Walburga, that she's raised a perfect pureblood... just a shame he's fallen in love with a muggleborn.' Sirius smirked.

'You can't choose whom you fall in love with: something my family has never understood... and I enjoy dancing with the muggleborn, she knows that.' I giggled, kissing Sirius, though as I did we were interrupted by a rather boisterous voice.

'Sirius, my boy!' A middle-aged wizard appeared, walking towards us: Sirius let go of my waist, turning to face the wizard.

'Uncle Alphard.' I noticed Sirius smile as he saw his uncle. I watched Sirius hold out his hand, obviously to shake his uncles hand; though, Alphard pulled Sirius into a brisk hug.

'Good to see you, my boy.' Alphard then looked towards me. 'This your muggle bird then? She's a stunner, son... much better looking than that skinny banshee Wally wanted you to marry.' Sirius straightened out his robes, once Alphard had let go, before introducing me.

'Uncle, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione's a muggle born... Hermione, this is my Uncle Alphard.' I smiled; though, when I did Alphard hugged me. I glanced towards Sirius, who just mouthed back, 'Sorry. He's mad.' Alphard then let go of me, and turned back to Sirius. I watched his eyes scan over Sirius, before speaking.

'Heard you did well in your OWLs.' Sirius nodded. 'That's my boy... drinks on me next time you visit. The little muggleborn can come too, if she likes.' Sirius took hold of my hand at this point, whilst continuing the conversation with his Uncle.

'You heard about what happened then, I presume?' Alphard nodded.

'Yep, Wally'd told me 'bout the arrangement with the Notts family. You're of age soon, son... and oldest male heir to the family name, you know what that means.' Sirius rolled his eyes, as Alphard continued. 'I told your mother, that you wouldn't be best pleased... and I defended you; the Notts' eldest daughter is definitely not well suited for you, too submissive. Perhaps, she'd've worked for Regulus, but you need a woman who can put her foot down: else the family's reputation will be in real trouble.' I smirked, as Alphard commented on Sirius's sometimes ludicrous ideas and his need for a little control in his life. Alphard glanced towards me as I smirked. 'The young witch agrees with me?' I nodded.

'Your nephew has some impractical ideas sometimes.' Alphard laughed: Sirius dropped my hand and folded his arms.

'Mynee, you're supposed to be on my side!' Sirius then pouted, and as he did Alphard spoke.

'Do me the honor of a dance, my fair lady?' I was surprised by Alphard's request, and glanced towards Sirius who was wearing an expression, which said I shouldn't accept the offer. Alphard noticed this look on his nephew's face. 'Oh, come on, Sirius, lad. One dance won't kill her.' Sirius sighed.

'Fine, but you have to promise to behave.' Alphard spoke.

'Merlin's honor, my boy.' Sirius sighed again, whilst Alphard took my hand and his other hand fell onto my waist.

Sirius left the dance floor, but stayed within earshot as I danced with his Uncle Alphard. Alphard spoke first, as we danced. 'I'd been told that you're a sharp, well-rounded, delightful young witch... and here I find, you're stunningly beautiful as well: my nephew must be onto something with this whole rebellious attitude he's decided to adopt.' I flushed a light shade of pink, as Alphard spoke: he chuckled. 'Sirius is listening: I shan't compliment you anymore, or he'll come take you away from me... so, anything you wish to know?' I thought for a moment about Alphard's question, before speaking.

'What was Sirius like as a child?' Alphard laughed.

'He was an absolute terror, especially when his magic came through... he tormented poor Moggs.' I spoke at this point.

'Who's Moggs?' Alphard grinned.

'He's a house elf I used to have, who wasn't too fond of Sirius, probably because as a baby, Sirius pulled his ears a lot.' Alphard told me many more childhood stories about Sirius: and when we'd finished dancing, he walked me over to where Sirius was waiting. 'It's been a pleasure, Miss. Granger, thanks for the dance.' Alphard then looked towards Sirius. '... and you, I never said this, but witches like Miss. Granger don't come along everyday, don't screw it up.' Alphard then ruffled Sirius's hair and walked off: Sirius stood there seemingly speechless. I think that's as close to a compliment, as I am ever going to get, from a member of Sirius's family.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thought about splitting it across two, but I'm already a chapter more than I'd planned, so you've got it all at once. Remember to leave me a review, and the next chapter will be getting back to Hogwarts. Love RoxannetheLaugh x.**


	13. Gilderoy Lockhart

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 13: Gilderoy Lockhart**

Sirius and I found Peter hovering outside the Marauders' compartment as we walked along the Hogwarts Express: Sirius spoke.

'Wormtail!' Peter looked towards Sirius with his usual half-excited/half-sniffling manner.

'Sirius! There's first years in our compartment.' Sirius smirked, before dropping my hand and wondering forward to the compartment door. I watched Sirius slide the compartment door open and lean against the doorframe.

'This compartment's reserved, you kids will need to find a new one.' I'd taken a step forward, so I could see the first years that were in the compartment: there's a couple of girls and a strawberry-blonde haired boy, whom I somewhat recognise. It was this strawberry-blonde haired boy, who responded, almost sounding confident as he stood to face Sirius.

'You can't reserve compartments, we were here first.' Sirius chuckled.

'What's your name, kid?' This small boy reeked of arrogance, as he puffed out his chest to answer Sirius.

'I'm Gilderoy Lockhart.' I smirked, suppressing the urge to laugh: that explains the sudden self-righteous attitude. '... and I'm not moving.' Sirius chuckled again.

'Look kid, I'm Sirius Black... you don't mess with me. This is the Marauders' compartment, get out.' Gilderoy refused to move, but his confidence was now wavering. The two first year girls scrambled to their feet, collecting their belongings: the taller of the two girls spoke.

'Gilderoy, he's Sirius Black, we'd better move.' Gilderoy looked stunned as he stared towards the girl. 'He's heir to the House of Black... come on, there's other compartments.' Sirius smirked as the two girls dragged Gilderoy out of the compartment: the smaller of the girls spoke.

'Sorry, Mr. Black.' Sirius winked at her.

'It's Sirius, and no worries... just a little misunderstanding.' I watched the two girls disappear up the train with Gilderoy, as Sirius pulled me into the compartment. Gilderoy just looked dumfounded; I guess Gilderoy's parents hadn't explained the reputation of magical pureblood families to him. There was then silence, as we settled into the compartment: and once we'd settled in, Peter was first to speak.

'Where's James?' Sirius wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer at this point.

'Prongs is Quidditch Captain this year, so he's gone to the Prefects meeting.' Peter's face lit up at this point.

'Really?! Awesome!' I listened to Sirius enthusiastically talk about Quidditch, as I made myself comfortable on his shoulder. Peter, as per usual, nodded along to most of what Sirius said, giving fleeting opinions every now and then. I zoned out of the conversation, picking up a copy of _Teen Witch_ magazine: it wasn't until Sirius nudged me a while later, that I looked up. Sirius spoke.

'Peter's trying to talk to you, Mynee.' I glanced towards Peter.

'Sorry, Peter... what did I miss?' Peter repeated himself.

'I saw you in the Prophet last week.' I smiled: Bellatrix's wedding was on the front page of the Prophet, like Sirius said it would be... and I'd even been mentioned in the article; though, I suspect that since publication the journalist has been fired, because the exact words were: _Sirius Black III and his muggleborn girlfriend, were in attendance, and if the rebellious heir gets his way, this young witch looks to become the first non-pureblood to take the Black family name._ Nevertheless, James now finds it amusing to call me Mrs. Black, which is rather annoying, although, I have noticed that it makes Sirius smile.

Only James returned after the Prefects meeting, because Remus and Lily have first patrol of the train. James spent twenty minutes showing Sirius the set of keys that he'd been given: the keys were for; the Gryffindor changing rooms, Quidditch practice and broom sheds, and a brand new set of Quidditch balls, which were waiting for him in the Marauders' dormitory. He'd also been given the password to the prefects' bathroom, so he said now him and Sirius could use it, because Remus had always refused to give them the password. I'd played along and let the boys describe the amazing bathtub in the prefects' bathroom. I had missed the bathtub in the prefects' bathroom; perhaps I'd take a trip up there, now that James had so helpfully given me the password. Sirius distracted me from thought at this point, by whispering into my ear.

'I'll be keeping watch, to make sure that a certain little muggleborn doesn't sneak off to the prefects' bathroom without me.' I blushed, shoving Sirius away. James raised his eyebrows.

'What did he say?' Sirius's grin widened, whilst I shook my head.

'You don't want to know.' James glanced towards Sirius; though, before anyone could speak a familiar laugh interrupted. The laughter belonged to Remus, who was now stood outside the compartment with Lily. Someone else was with them, but Remus was blocking them from view. I watched James push the compartment door open a little, so that we could hear the conversation. Lily spoke.

'It's really not an issue anymore, plus there weren't any rules broken... and this is they're compartment, everyone knows that.' Lily's statement revealed exactly who was hidden behind Remus; it's Gilderoy. I heard Sirius chuckle, as Remus spoke.

'I don't know what you expect us to do.' Gilderoy responded.

'Give him detention!' Remus laughed.

'That's not worth the hassle, believe me... it'll be best if you return to your compartment. Lily and I will have a word with Sirius.' Remus moved slightly at this point, revealing a rather irritated Gilderoy, who spoke.

'He's just going to get away with it!' Lily raised her eyebrows.

'From what I understand, Black just asked you to move compartments... he didn't raise his wand, or threaten you. That's pretty impressive for Black. If you ask me, you've blown it out of proportion.' Gilderoy stomped off in a huff, as Lily finished speaking: Lily glanced towards Remus. 'I didn't think it possible, but that kids more arrogant than James.' Remus laughed.

'At least Prongs has reason to be arrogant: he's a Potter... have you ever heard of the Lockhart family?' Lily shook her head, whilst Remus opened the compartment door. Sirius, James, Peter, and I were all now pretending that we hadn't just heard the conversation that took place outside. Lily sat herself next to James, kissing him on the cheek: James spoke.

'Tough patrol?' Remus sat down beside me.

'Not particularly, met the first year that Sirius apparently turfed out of this compartment... surprisingly, the kids not your number one fan, Pads.' Sirius chuckled.

'Someone needs to educate the kid... arrogant little tosser.' Something told me that that's not the last we've seen of little Gilderoy Lockhart.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and Gilderoy's introduction, he'll be back no doubt at a later date. Next chapter coming soon. Love RoxannetheLaugh x.**


	14. Felix Felicis

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 14:** **Felix Felicis**

I couldn't stomach more than a piece of toast for breakfast this morning, because I'd eaten so much at the welcome feast last night. McGonagall has just started to hand out timetables, meaning our conversation switched to this years' classes: Dorcas spoke.

'I heard NEWTs Potions is hard... the first class is Draught of the Living Death.' I could hear Dorcas was worried about Potions class this year: Remus also seemed a little worried when he commented on the Draught of the Living Death. Sirius shrugged.

'Can't be that hard?' Dorcas scoffed.

'You would say that... you're a Black.' I laughed at Sirius's childish imitation of Dorcas, before continuing the conversation.

'Dorcas, you'll be fine... me and Lily will help you with Potions.' Dorcas smirked.

'... or Lily can just sweet talk Slughorn at Slug Club: after all, she's teacher's pet.' Lily frowned.

'I am not... and anyway, Professor Slughorn's invited Hermione to Slug Club.' There were suddenly six sets of eyes looking at me: I flushed red.

'Yes, well, Slughorn invited me over the summer.' Sirius spoke.

'You're not going?!' I smirked, answering Sirius.

'I told Lily I would... and you're coming with me, Siri.' Sirius frowned.

'Never.' I chuckled, and as I did McGonagall handed out our timetables. I could immediately tell which class we had first, because Lily's expression brightened, Remus looked to be contemplating head butting the table, and Dorcas groaned. We've got double Potions this morning, meaning once breakfast was finished, we returned to Gryffindor Tower to collect our Potions books, and then made the long trek down to the dungeons. Entering the Potions classroom, we found Professor Slughorn stood at the front, behind two cauldrons. He looked up as the class entered.

'Ah... gather round, gather round.' We gathered around the three cauldrons at the front of the classroom, and I could now see that along with the cauldrons were two vials. Slughorn continued speaking. 'Welcome everyone to your first NEWTs Potions class...' As per usual, the class consisted of Gryffindor and Slytherin, though it seems that the Gryffindors now out number the Slytherin students. '... I have prepared a few concoctions this morning, as a little appetizer, before we commence with the lesson.' I watched Slughorn walk over to the first vial, before speaking. 'Anyone hazard a guess what is in this vial?' The vial contained vertiaserum, and as mine, Lily's, and Snape's hand flew into the air, Slughorn asked Snape to speak.

'Vertiaserum. It's a powerful truth serum, the drinker is compelled to tell only the truth... however, there are cases of resistance to this specific serum amongst old magical families.' Slughorn smiled.

'Very good, Mr. Snape. Vertiaserum is a tricky little potion to brew correctly... and as Mr. Snape pointed out, there are instances of old magical families whom have required resistance... and as I believe it, there's a student in this very room, who could drink this whole vial and not sing like a canary.' Slughorn then swiftly moved on to the first of the cauldrons, this time asking Lily to name the contents.

'That's a Draught of the Living Death; it's a very potent sleeping draught. It's use must be monitored carefully, because over dosing can result in a permanent state of sleep. The Wiggenweld Potion is the only potion known to counter the effects of the Draught of the Living Death.' Slughorn confirmed that Lily was quite correct with her answer, before moving on to the next vial. Sirius blurted out that this vial contained liquid luck; or Felix Felicis. I think Slughorn was surprised by Sirius's sudden involvement, because normally Sirius doesn't get involved in class.

After a moments pause, most likely due to Sirius's studious outburst, Slughorn moved onto the last concoction.

'Miss. Granger, will you please identify this potion?' I stepped forward to peer into the cauldron, taking a deep breath as a very satisfying aroma hit me.

'Amortentia...' I sounded dazed, which was probably a side effect from breathing in the Amortentia. '... It's the worlds most powerful love potion: it's rumored to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them... for example I smell... spearmint, tea-tree oil, and licorice.' I then flushed red, before quickly returning to Sirius's side. Sirius whispered.

'Is that what I smell like?' I could feel myself turning a deeper shade of red, as I nodded: Sirius chuckled. Slughorn went on to explain that Amortentia doesn't create actual love, just powerful illusions of infatuation and obsession. I whispered back to Sirius.

'What could you smell?' Sirius smirked.

'Cinnamon, my Mynee's hair, broomsticks, and motorbike oil.' I smirked: I'm glad to see that I made it into the same league as Sirius's Quidditch and motorbike obsessions. The remainder of Potions class was relatively uneventful: Slughorn promised to give the vial of Felix Felicis as a reward, to any student who brewed a perfect Draught of the Living Death. The competition for the Felix Felicis came down to Lily and Snape, who both presented crystal clear draughts at the end of the 2 hours. We watched Slughorn examine and test each draught, before speaking.

'Mr. Snape, you're draught needed a little more Sopophorous bean's juice... whereas, Miss. Evans, your draught is perfect.' I watched Snape sneer, as Slughorn presented Lily with the vial of Felix Felicis. I knew that Lily was secretly thrilled to have beaten Snape, even if she seemed modest on the outside. Slughorn then dismissed the class, and we wondered up to lunch. I held Sirius's hand as we walked: he spoke.

'That Felix Felicis is a waste on you, Evans.' Lily, who was holding James' hand, stuck her tongue out at Sirius.

'... and in your hands it would've been a disaster, Black.' Sirius disagreed.

'No, because I'd already decided what I'd use it for.' James quizzically glanced towards Sirius at this point: though, Dorcas interrupted before Sirius could speak.

'How are you going to use it, Lil?' Lily seemed thoughtful for a moment, before shrugging.

'Haven't thought about it, I'll probably just save it until I have a reason to use it.' I knew Lily would be sensible with the Felix Felicis, or she'd use it to persuade James to take her to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, which would be amusing. The rest of the day went by rather quickly: our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; Professor Callaghan, was a nervous sort of bloke, whom Sirius made jump with a strategically placed Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Firework. Professor Callaghan had just brushed off the disruption, and proceeded to teach us about the theory behind non-verbal magic. I suppose Professor Callaghan was a suitable DADA professor; he knew his defensive theory and seemed capable of putting it into practice, though he'd have to improve his nervous temperament if he hoped to get through the year and survive teaching James and Sirius.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to my reviewers from the last chapter. I'm glad to hear that I portrayed Gilderoy well in the last chapter, because I wasn't sure if I'd done him justice. Next chapter will be Sirius's birthday, and then after that I've got planned 4 more chapters before Hermione tells Sirius the truth. Love RoxannetheLaugh x.**


	15. Sirius's Birthday

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 15: Sirius's Birthday**

Today's Sirius's birthday, so I'd made him a birthday cake, after persuading the house elves to let me use the kitchen... well, it isn't a cake as such, just a pyramid of cinnamon rolls, although, I'd stuck seventeen birthday candles into it and decorated it with colourful sprinkles. I'd left James in charge of decorating the Marauders' dormitory, without waking Sirius, whilst I fetched this birthday cake-substitute from the kitchen. I levitated the cake cautiously up to Gryffindor Tower, and then up the stairs to the Marauders' dormitory. I found Remus, Peter, and James putting up the final streamers and inflating the last of the balloons: James' face dropped as he saw the cinnamon rolls.

'Bloody hell, Mynee!' Remus hushed James as I smirked, placing the cinnamon roll pyramid down on Sirius's trunk beside his presents. James spoke again; this time his voice was quieter. 'That's mind-blowing, did you make it?' I nodded.

'Yes. Is everything ready?' Remus nodded.

'Peter's just finishing off the streamers.' I smiled.

'Good, well then, I'll go and wake the birthday boy... get ready to shout surprise... Oh, the candles.' I cast the spell to light the seventeen birthday candles, before wondering over and climbing back into Sirius's bed. I made myself comfortable in Sirius's arms, admiring his gorgeous face for a moment, before pressing my lips to his. 'It's someone's birthday.' Sirius was a little groggy and still half asleep.

'Mhmm, five more minutes.' I chuckled, kissing him again.

'Happy Birthday, Siri.' His eyes fluttered open and a stunning smile appeared on his lips. He kissed me for the third time; this time I ended up straddling Sirius's hips. I giggled. 'Morning.' Sirius brushed back my hair.

'Morning, beautiful... it's already the best birthday ever.' I shoved Sirius, and he fell back onto the bed: Sirius chuckled.

'Hey, it's my birthday, that means no shoving me today... unless it's into a broom cupboard, I'd be alright with that.' I rolled my eyes.

'You know I haven't put up a silencing charm?' Sirius shrugged.

'So... I don't get embarrassed, love.' I kissed Sirius again, before attempting to open the curtains. Sirius's arms tightened around me. 'Noooo, Mynee isn't allowed to leave.' I whined.

'Siri, your candles are going to melt into nothing.' Sirius's smile widened.

'I get candles?!' I chuckled at his excitement, before nodding. I then opened the curtains and the Marauders shouted surprise. I watched Sirius glance around the dormitory, before finding the presents and cinnamon roll pyramid at the end of his bed. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of the cinnamon rolls: and the next second, he was knelt beside them, blowing out the candles. I spoke.

'Did you make a wish?' Sirius nodded, but he refused to say what he'd wished for.

'Did you bake this cake, Mynee?' I nodded, sitting down beside Sirius.

'Yes... Happy Birthday, sweetie.' I leant my head against Sirius's shoulder, as the other Marauders sat on the floor around Sirius's trunk.

We sat eating cinnamon rolls and watched Sirius open his presents. I'd brought him a black motorbike helmet that I'd charmed with extra-protective spells. Sirius glanced towards me with a smile as he realised what I'd brought him: I spoke. 'I don't want you smashing your head in when you get a motorbike.' Sirius smiled.

'Thanks. I love it.' I laughed as Sirius put the helmet on, before moving on to his next present, which was from James. James brought Sirius a pair of roller-skates, which I wish I'd thought of, because Sirius was over the moon with them. 'Prongs! Dude, they're ace!' I watched Sirius hug James, although, it accidently turned into a head-butt, as Sirius was still wearing his new motorbike helmet: James rubbed his head.

'Ouch... but you're welcome, mate.' Sirius grinned.

'Mynee, it works! That didn't hurt one bit!' I laughed. Sirius then moved onto the present from Remus and Peter, which was a selection of Honeydukes candy and another book about motorbikes. There was also a gift of sweets from Lily, Marlene, and Dorcas, though, these sweets were muggle sweets and excited Sirius more than the usual Honeydukes candy. Sirius proceeded to stuff his mouth with sweets, before opening the present from Dorea and Charlus. They'd brought Sirius an expensive-looking gold wristwatch: it came with a note, which I read out.

'Sirius. Remember not to do anything stupid from now on, because the Black Family Curse won't save you anymore, and we want you home for Christmas in one piece. You're like a son to us. I hope the gift isn't too extravagant. Happy 17th Birthday. Love Dorea and Charlus.' I smiled at the note, whilst Sirius sat examining his new wristwatch. The final present was from Sirius's Uncle Alphard: Sirius ripped off the wrapping paper to find a small box and a letter. The letter sprung into the air, to form a pair of origami lips and beard, both of which reminded me of Alphard: and a moment later Alphard's voice appeared.

'Sirius, my boy. Congratulations on becoming a fully-fledged wizard. You're parents were supposed to give you this, but I know Wally well enough to know she won't. You're still part of the family, son... even if you're a muggle loving traitor.' Alphard chuckled. 'Wear it with honor and integrity.' Sirius smirked as the letter tore itself up. There was a brief pause, before Sirius opened the small box, revealing a ring. I must've looked as confused as Remus and Peter, so Sirius explained.

'It's a Black Family Ring... every family member is given one when they become of age.' Our confused expressions didn't disappear, meaning Sirius continued. 'It's designed to soak up residual dark magic. Dark spells don't dissipate as quickly as ordinary ones, so a victim suffers from after-affects... but this ring will soak up the residual dark magic that hangs around. I could've done with it when mummy dearest hit me with that Cruciatus curse.' I watched Sirius slip the ring onto his finger. He then looked towards the rest of the Marauders with a smile. 'Thanks, guys... all this was a nice surprise.' Sirius hugged Peter, Remus, and James, before turning his attention to me. '... and you, I know this was your idea, and I love you, so much.' I just smiled as Sirius kissed me: I think I've successfully made his birthday special this year.

 **A/N: So had a really successful day of writing** **today, so you get two chapters... Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Love Roxanne the Laugh x**

 **P.S. Remember I was supposed to answer a question: Uncle Alphard is the family member that left Sirius money, and therefore was blasted off the family tree. I don't think he rebelled other than leaving Sirius money, so that's why I'm trying to portray him as someone who knows he's speaking out of term when giving Sirius advice.**


	16. Recklessly Romantic Mutt

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **A/N: I've rewritten this chapter, because I wasn't happy with my first attempt, and it was pointed out that Hermione was a little out of character, which is want I was thinking as I wrote the chapter. So... it's mostly the same chapter, just with some changes. I hope it sound more realistic for Hermione's character this time. Also, quick answer to a question about Hermione's animagus form: I'm afraid I haven't planned for her to succeed with that until their 7th year, sorry, you're just going to have to wait. Love RoxannetheLaugh x.**

 **Chapter 16: Recklessly Romantic Mutt**

Violetta Notts has been flaunting herself at Sirius constantly since we arrived back at Hogwarts. Sirius has taken to just ignoring Violetta, but she still walks passed most mornings in the Great Hall, swaying her hips and twirling her hair: not knowing that James does a very amusing imitation of this particular strut of hers, because it gets a rise out of Sirius. This morning, however, Violetta's little attention-seeking strut was different, and as she walked passed Sirius, she ran her fingers through the back of his hair in a seductive manner. It's the first time I've actually felt jealous; and I don't know why I had a sudden relapse in self-control, but it seemed I'd had enough of Violetta Notts.

'Violetta!' Sirius glanced towards me with a dumbfounded expression, as I rose to my feet. Violetta turned to face me with a self-satisfied grin.

'Problem, Granger?' I wasn't in the mood for the Slytherin attitude.

'Sirius isn't interested... so stop parading yourself in front of him.' Violetta laughed.

'I wouldn't expect a mudblood to understand the courtship traditions of purebloods.' The next second, I'd raised my wand and cast a hex at Violetta. Violetta screamed. 'You filthy little mudblood!' I cast again.

'Yeah! I'm a mudblood, and proud of it!' Violetta blocked the second hex, and attempted to disarm me. I blocked Violetta's first attempt to disarm me, as Violetta spoke.

'Granger, you're so not worthy enough for someone with Sirius's reputation... he needs an attractive...' I interrupted Violetta, finishing her sentence.

'... arrogant little pureblood?!' I watched Violetta's face fall, although the next moment, she'd caught me off guard with a second disarming spell. Violetta looked pretty smug as my wand hit the ground.

'Not as tough as everyone thinks, are we, Granger?' I smirked; it isn't like I needed my wand to put Violetta in her place.

' _Impedimenta.'_ I watched Violetta's feet being plucked from under her, as I cast the wandless spell. Violetta then scrambled to her feet, and seemed to give up; although, as I turned I found Professor McGonagall standing behind me. I was taken to McGonagall's office, and was now stood gazing at my feet. There was an uncomfortable silence, before McGonagall spoke.

'Miss. Granger... That was unacceptable behaviour for a Gryffindor student. 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor, and you will serve detention tomorrow evening.' I nodded. I shouldn't have let Violetta get to me.

I exited McGonagall's office to find Sirius leaning against a nearby wall: he was grinning.

'Didn't think my little Mynee had it in her.' Sirius pushed himself off the wall, wondering towards me. I wrapped my arms around Sirius's torso, and as he wrapped his own arms around me, I mumbled.

'I'm sorry. I got jealous.' Sirius chuckled.

'I could see that... I'm sorry I didn't step in, I was a little shocked.' I smirked. I could tell Sirius was shocked by the confrontation: throughout the whole fiasco he'd just sat there, looking dumbstruck. There was silence, until I felt Sirius's fingertips tracing circles on my neck. 'Is Mynee okay?' I nodded.

'Yes. I'm fine.' I pushed away from Sirius: he stared into my eyes for a second, before taking my hand.

'Want to skip class?' I laughed.

'No. I like class, remember?' Sirius pulled a face, don't think he'd have mind skipping class with me.

'As you wish.' Sirius took my hand, and we walked away from McGonagall's office. 'So... what did McGonagall say?' I glanced towards Sirius.

'I've got detention tomorrow evening.' Sirius didn't make a comment about the detention, so we continued walking without another word. I'd become the talk of the school by the end of our second class, so was beginning to regret not accepting Sirius's offer of skiving. I therefore laid low in class, and soon it was time for Transfigurations, which is this afternoon's final class. McGonagall was lecturing us on Human Transfigurations, and I was making notes about the dangers of prolonged periods of Human Transfiguration, when Sirius's voice interrupted my thoughts.

' _Levicorpus!'_ I glanced around the classroom to find that Sirius was now on his feet, and Snape was suspended from his ankles after being hit by Sirius's jinx. I couldn't believe my eyes.

'Mr. Black!' McGonagall's voice was unyielding; though, there was an undertone of confusion. 'Please return Mr. Snape to his seat!' The next second, Sirius dropped Snape headfirst into his seat, whilst McGonagall issued him with a detention. Because of Sirius's moment of madness, McGonagall had made us read from our textbooks until the end of class. After class, James was first to question Sirius, as we walked back to Gryffindor tower.

'What was all that about, Pads?!' Sirius shrugged.

'Just thought old Snivellus hasn't had a good hexing recently.' James just looked confused, running his fingers through his hair.

'So, you thought standing up in the middle of Transfigurations and hexing him, in front of McGonagall, was a good idea?!' Sirius grinned.

'Yep.' Remus raised an eyebrow.

'This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Hermione has detention tomorrow, would it?' I glanced towards Sirius as Remus suggested this: Sirius attempted to act innocent.

'Of course not.' He's lying: I could tell.

'You lair!' I hit Sirius, several times. He took my punches, before grabbing my wrists and kissing me.

'Couldn't let my Mynee go to detention all alone, could I?' I flushed red: he's such a recklessly romantic mutt sometimes.


	17. Plant Pots

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **A/N: Just incase anyone missed the update (on Sept 9th 2015) I've rewritten parts of the last chapter, because I wasn't happen with it. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

 **Chapter 17: Plant Pots**

The following evening, Sirius and I walked to McGonagall's office for our detention. Sirius has spent all day, telling me that McGonagall's detentions are the absolute worst; that last time she'd made him and James manually polish all of the silverware in the trophy room. I assumed that Sirius's stories were most likely severely exaggerated, however, I wasn't looking forward to detention. Reaching McGonagall's office, we found the professor waiting for us.

'Mr. Black, Miss. Granger... this evening, you will be cleaning plant pots for Professor Spout in the greenhouse, without the aid of magic.' I watched Sirius frown at the 'without aid of magic' part, though he didn't seem surprised. We then followed Professor McGonagall through the castle to the greenhouses, where I was stunned to see a large number of plant pots, which needed cleaning. I guess Sirius wasn't exaggerating when he'd told me about McGonagall's detentions. McGonagall conjured a wire brush for each of us, before speaking. 'I expect each pot to be spotless. I will return in 1 hour to check on your progress.' Once McGonagall had left, Sirius and I started cleaning plant pots: Sirius spoke.

'Perhaps I've always underestimated McGonagall... this is kind of romantic.' I laughed, looking towards Sirius.

'Romantic... really?'

'Well, there's a great view of the stars.' I laughed.

'You're an idiot.' Sirius pouted, making me laugh again. 'Thanks, for getting detention.' Sirius grinned.

'Anytime, Mynee.' I smirked.

'I'm sure... but I won't be making a habit of it.' Sirius frowned.

'Oh, I hoped you'd decided to become a Marauder.' I laughed: Sirius continued. 'How's your animagus transformation coming along?' I shrugged.

'I've not attempted the incantation yet, I'm a little nervous about it going wrong... but I've been practicing my meditation.' I'd started sneaking off to the Room of Requirements to practice my meditation, or sometimes I took advantage of the library when it was quieter in the evenings. I hadn't attempted the incantation, because as I said, I'm anxious about ending up transfigured halfway between human and animal form. I finished off the plant pot that I was currently cleaning, before fetching another, and as I did Sirius spoke.

'I could be around, when you attempt the incantation: then I could fix anything that goes wrong... though, I doubt you'll need saving. Mynee is a genius, remember?' I flushed, before telling Sirius that I'd like him to be there, when I attempted the animagus incantation. I leaned across the bench to kiss Sirius: a gorgeous smile appeared on Sirius's lips. 'I really like having detention with you, Granger.' I laughed.

'You're not bad company yourself, Black.' Sirius laughed.

'So... are you still going to Slug Club next week?' I nodded.

'Yes. I promised Lily... it can't possibly be that bad; plus, I heard that the house elves make the most amazing profiteroles for Slug Club.' Sirius remained silent, meaning I continued. 'Did you get an invite?' Sirius nodded.

'Yeah, Sluggers sends me one every time. I... I was thinking about accepting it this time though.' I sounded a little surprised as I spoke.

'Really?' Sirius shrugged, continuing to scrub the plant pot in front of him.

'Sure, it couldn't hurt, Sluggers is an alright dude.' I smirked: I'm not sure Lily will be too impressed that Sirius is coming to Slug Club, but I know Slughorn would be delighted to see him.

Sirius and I continued cleaning the plant pots; time seemed to fly by, meaning McGonagall soon returned. McGonagall looked suitably impressed when she saw that we'd finished cleaning all of the plant pots, so she dismissed us from detention. We stopped by the kitchen on the way back to Gryffindor Tower, because Sirius was hungry: I watched Sirius load his pockets with pumpkin pasties, shaking my head. He spoke.

'What?' I smirked.

'Nothing... come on, lets get back to the common room.' I'm pretty sure Sirius left a trail of crumbs as we continued walking to Gryffindor Tower. He'd demolished all of his pumpkin pasties by the time we'd reached the Fat Lady's portrait. I spoke the password, and we entered the common room, where we found that James and Lily had fallen to sleep in front of the fireplace, in each other's arms. Sirius chuckled beside me.

'Let's draw on their faces.' I glanced towards Sirius for a moment. I was honestly going to stop him, but when he pouted I caved. I watched Sirius conjure a marker-pen and proceed to warily draw on James and Lily's faces. Sirius spent a few minutes working on his masterpieces, before returning to my side. 'Finished, let's go to bed.' I smirked, as Sirius led me up to the Marauders' dormitory. The next morning, there was a scream, which I dare say woke the whole of Gryffindor house: and it was followed by a certain redhead's voice.

'Black!'

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter, sorry it's a bit short... I've got some longer chapters coming up soon though when Hermione tells Sirius the truth. Remember to leave a review. Love RoxannetheLaugh x.**


	18. Hermione's Birthday

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 18: Hermione's Birthday**

Today's my seventeenth birthday, and I was woken by the sound of a distressed Crookshanks attacking Sirius.

'Argh! Crookshanks! Little buddy, I'm sorry! Ouch!' I opened the curtains around my bed to find Sirius wrestling to get Crookshanks off of him. The next second, I'd sprung out of bed and grabbed Crookshanks, before he could claw Sirius's face. Crookshanks jumped out of my arms onto the bed, as I spoke.

'Are you okay?!' I grabbed Sirius's arms, casting a healing charm without letting Sirius respond. ' _Vulnera Sanentur.'_ I watched the charm leave my fingertips, and work its way up Sirius's arms, healing the scratches. Sirius spoke.

'Thanks.' I continued questioning him.

'What happened?'

'I stepped on Crookshanks's tail, by mistake... oh, and happy birthday.' Sirius kissed me, and I let go of his arms: we were interrupted as everyone shouted.

'Surprise! Happy birthday, Mynee!' I glanced around the room to find everyone was here. I flushed red, as Sirius chuckled.

'Not exactly as we planned, but yeah.' The next I knew, Lily was dragging me over to my presents. She pulled me to the floor, whilst everyone else sat around me: Sirius took a seat beside me, speaking again. 'Go ahead, Mynee?' I couldn't believe the amount of presents that were in front of me. I stared at each one of my friends in turn, before speaking.

'Guy's you didn't have to.' Lily shook her head.

'Don't be ridiculous, here... open mine first.' Lily shoved a present into my lap, and I didn't argue with her. Lily's present contained two muggle novels: Carrie, by Stephen King; and Interview with the Vampire, by Anne Rice. I smiled, hugging Lily.

'Thanks, Lil. These look good.' Lily nodded.

'They are, I've read both of them.' I then reached for my next present. I opened the next few presents quickly: Dorcas and Marlene brought me a selection of muggle sweets and a cute dress, which I loved; Peter brought me Honeydukes sweets; Remus brought me another novel, though this one was from the wizarding world; and James brought me an origami self-delivering note set. James spoke as I examined his gift.

'Mum said you'd like it, you write notes, then they fold themselves up into origami animals and deliver themselves to the recipient.' I grinned.

'That's really neat. Thanks James.' James smiled, before handing me my next present. 'It's from mum and dad.' I sort of expected a present from Dorea and Charlus. I unwrapped the present slowly, finding a small box with a note. I read the note.

 _Happy Birthday, Hermione. We hope the present isn't too much. Love Dorea and Charlus._ I opened the small box to find a delicate gold ring with a single ruby. I was speechless when I saw the ring: it's very understated, so would suit me perfectly, but I couldn't accept such a gift from Dorea and Charlus. I glanced towards James.

'James, I can't accept this.' James smirked.

'Mum thought you'd say that... but she's told me under no circumstances am I to let you give it back.' I glanced back towards the ring, and as I did, Sirius spoke.

'Really Mynee, the Potters love you.' James agreed with Sirius, meaning I gave in and slipped the beautiful ring onto my finger. I grabbed the next gift, which surprisingly was from Dumbledore: I read the attached note.

 _Miss. Granger, Congratulations on your 17_ _th_ _Birthday. Just a little something to help the celebrations. I also wish to speak with you, I suggest next Wednesday evening. Let me know if that's suitable for you. Albus Dumbledore._ I opened the present from Dumbledore, and was surprised to find a bottle of mead: Sirius spoke.

'That's from Dumbledore?' I nodded. 'Sweet... that man's a legend.' I smirked. There was one final present left, which was from Sirius. I took the present and unwrapped it slowly, as Sirius watched for my reaction. Inside Sirius's present was a mirror: I glanced towards him.

'Two-way mirrors?' Sirius nodded.

'Yep. I said we needed a set... now I never have to have a detention without you.' I laughed, shoving Sirius; though, after I'd shoved him I pressed my lips to his.

'It's wonderful, thank you.' Sirius smiled, kissing me again.

'Happy Birthday, Mynee. I love you.' After unwrapping my presents, the rest of my birthday was pleasant. It's a school day, so I wasn't expecting much; though, Sirius surprised me at lunch with a birthday cake, made by the house elves. I'd flushed bright red as the whole of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff sang happy birthday to me.

This evening is Slug Club, so everyone has disappeared off to dinner, except for Lily, Sirius, and I. The three of us made our way down to the dungeons, as Slug Club takes place in Slughorn's personal living quarters. Lily knocked on the door: Slughorn answered.

'Ah Mr. Black, you've decided to join us... and you've brought Miss. Evans and Miss. Granger. Splendid... well, my boy, come in, come in. The house elves are just about to serve the first course.' Slughorn returned to the room: Sirius gestured towards the door.

'Ladies first.' Lily smirked.

'Don't know what you've done with Black, but you're not him.' Sirius frowned as I chuckled, following Lily into Slughorn's living quarters. We took the last remaining seats around the large round table, which was a prominent feature in the room. I glanced around the table, taking in the other member's of Slug Club: Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Snape, Regulus Black, and a couple of Ravenclaw students whom I couldn't name. Sirius pulled out my chair as I went to sit down. I'd noticed that Regulus was very surprised to see his brother. Sirius, on the other hand, just smiled at Regulus.

'Evening, little bro.' Regulus looked like he wanted to respond, but obviously decided he shouldn't. Lily and Sirius then sat either side of me, as Slughorn sat down between Lucius and Snape.

'Marvellous, time for introductions.' Slughorn proceeded to introduce each of us, starting with Lucius. 'This is Lucius Malfoy, his father is an old friend of mine, and works closely with the Minister... next to Mr. Malfoy, is the lovely Narcissa Black, I do hope your parents are well, my dear.' Narcissa nodded.

'They're very well, Horace... I shall let them know you asked.' Horace grinned.

'Please, send them my apologies, for not being able to attend your sister's wedding.' Narcissa nodded, meaning Horace continued. 'Next... we have Regulus and Sirius Black. Their father is very high up in the Ministry... and they're both naturals with brewing potions. I'm very pleased you decided to finally join us, Sirius.' Sirius grinned, thanking Slughorn for the invitation; and as he did, I heard Regulus mutter under his breath.

'Foolish muggle-loving traitor, follows Granger around like a lost puppy.' Slughorn didn't hear Regulus, and just moved on.

'Then there's Hermione Granger, who is Albus's second cousin, twice removed: and has exceptional talent for potion brewing, as well as being an accomplished seer... and next to Miss. Granger we have Lily Evans, who again is an exceptionally talented young witch.' Slughorn then introduced the two Ravenclaw students as Orla Edgecombe and Xander Boot; I recognised both these surnames from Ravenclaw students I'd once been at school with... and finally, Slughorn introduced Snape, whom he praised for his potion skills. The house elves served the first course once the introductions were out of the way: the first course was vol-au-vents, which were lovely. The food at Slug Club was just as spectacular as I remembered, and the conversation just as boastful. We listened to Slughorn talking extensively about Abraxas Malfoy throughout the first course, and it lead on to a conversation about the Black family as the main course arrived. The main course was minted rack of lamb with steamed vegetables and a red wine jus: it was exquisite. I felt stuffed by the time dessert arrived, though, I couldn't pass up the profiteroles; meaning I made Sirius carry me back to Gryffindor Tower, because I didn't want to move. Plus, I think I may have had one too many glasses of wine. I kissed Sirius's cheek, as we climbed the Grand Staircase.

'Wasn't so bad, was it?' He smirked.

'No, it's always good to keep up with Black family gossip.' I grinned, as Sirius continued. 'Did you have a nice birthday?' I nodded.

'The bestest... I love you guys.'

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter... the next chapter will probably be short again, it's going to be Hermione's meeting with Dumbledore: and then the following chapter is when she tells Sirius the truth. I might get the next two chapters up tonight, if I can get the meeting with Dumbledore chapter written. I've already got the chapter where she tells Sirius written, wrote it a while ago, and I'm excited about letting you all read it. Remember to leave me a review, Love RoxannetheLaugh x**


	19. Crystallised Pineapple

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 19: Crystallised Pineapple**

I wondered up to Dumbledore's office Wednesday evening, hesitating before knocking. I'm not sure why I'm so nervous about this specific meeting with Dumbledore, but my stomachs been full of butterflies all afternoon. Dumbledore spoke as I knocked.

'Enter.' I opened the door, Dumbledore continued speaking. 'Ah Miss. Granger... please, take a seat.' I sat opposite Dumbledore. He offered me a piece of crystallised pineapple, which I accepted, whilst speaking.

'Have you found out more about the horcruxes?' Dumbledore summoned a pot of tea and teacups, as I asked this question. I watched the teapot pour two cups of tea, whilst Dumbledore responded.

'I visited the Malfoy Estate last weekend for tea, with the intentions of getting Abraxas to show me Tom Riddle's diary. Abraxas spoke very fondly of it, claiming it to be a Slytherin heirloom from the Gaunt family. I do not believe he knows the true nature of the diary.' Dumbledore then paused, meaning I spoke.

'How are we going to obtain the diary?' Dumbledore seemed to consider my question for a moment, before speaking.

'I have yet to devise a way of obtaining it. The Malfoy Estate is heavily guarded... though, Abraxas was very keen to talk about his son's engagement to Miss. Narcissa Black. I've been informed that the wedding is to take place this coming summer... this may be our chance to steal the diary. I trust Mr. Black will be in attendance at this wedding, and you will accompany him?' I didn't know Lucius and Narcissa were already engaged, though, I suppose it makes sense with what I've heard about the Black Family's traditions... and Dumbledore is right; the wedding is probably our best chance for me to steal the diary. I nodded, answering Dumbledore's question.

'Yes. I'm sure I will attend Lucius and Narcissa's wedding with Sirius.' Dumbledore grinned, although, as he did I suddenly realised something. 'So... I have to tell Sirius the truth?' Dumbledore took a sip of tea, before steepling his fingers.

'I believe Mr. Black might be useful in our search... he's much more adjusted to the Dark Arts than you are.' I've been dreading this exact eventuality, ever since Professor Cullen suggested it last year: I gulped.

'Professor, I don't know if I'm ready.' I think Dumbledore could hear the slight panic in my voice, because he offered me more crystallised pineapple.

'Miss. Granger... there are fully trained aurors, who'd crumble under the weight of what you're going through.' I smiled. 'You've done brilliantly, my dear, but everyone needs a little support sometimes.' I gazed into my cup of tea: I'd been Harry's support for 5 years, but it never occurred to me, that Harry couldn't have done it alone. There was silence for a moment, before I spoke.

'Alright, I will attempt to tell Sirius.' The distinctive twinkle appeared in Dumbledore's eyes at this point: I continued speaking. 'Have you made progress on finding Marvolo Gaunt's Ring?' I watch Dumbledore sip his tea again, before speaking.

'I scouted out the ruins of the Gaunt's Estate last weekend, and believe I've located a source of dark energy emanating from within. I do not believe Mr. Riddle will have left the ring unprotected, so I want to explore the Estate more, before we attempt to search for the ring... and as for destroying these horcruxes, I haven't come across anything useful.' I considered this for a second, before asking another question.

'What about other possible horcruxes?' Dumbledore said that he assumed Voldemort would use objects of sentimental value as horcruxes, though, as for identifying further potential horcruxes he'd been unsuccessful. Dumbledore then ended our meeting, suggesting that we regrouped in a month's time, after I'd told Sirius that I'm from the future. He said that Sirius could come to the next meeting, if I'd managed to tell him the truth. I left the headmasters office feeling rather sick. I had my next task: telling Sirius that I'm a time traveller.

 **A/N: Okay, so guess this is kind of my opening to Hermione telling Sirius the truth. I will publish the next chapter as soon as I proofread it, so you won't have to wait long. Hope this chapter is enjoyable. Love RoxannetheLaugh x.**


	20. Hermione's Confession

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation

 **Update: I've corrected the year Hermione was born so will everyone just chill, I made a mistake alright... I'm only human.**

 **Chapter 20: Hermione's Confession**

I'm about to tell Sirius that I'm from the future. I've been feeling physically sick about it all week, but I needed to tell him. I pulled Sirius into a broom cupboard, as we walked back to Gryffindor Tower: a cheeky smile appeared on his lips as he leaned in to kiss me. I spoke.

'I need to tell you something.' Sirius grinned.

'Fine... but you owe me a kiss.' I hesitated for a second or two, before words sprung out of my mouth.

'I'm a time traveller!' There was silence, before Sirius spoke.

'What?' I repeated myself, this time elaborating.

'I'm a time traveller. I was born in 1979. A Death Eater hexed me, but the curse hit the time-turner that I was wearing and it exploded. I was sent back in time when the time-turner exploded. I'm not a seer... I just know what's going to happen in the future, because... well... I've been there.' There was silence, which made me anxious. 'Sirius?' He spoke.

'Is this some kind of a joke?' I shook my head.

'No.' Sirius's smile vanished: his voice turned cold.

'So... you've been lying to me?' I didn't know what to say, and when I couldn't give a response, Sirius raised his voice. 'I thought you trusted me, Granger!' His voice turned from talking to practically shouting. 'I've told you things that I haven't even shared with Prongs... and you're telling me that there's a whole part of you that you kept secret!' I felt tears sting the back of my eyes; he's never shouted at me before. 'How much of what you've told me has been lies!?' I could tell he was feeling hurt, and shocked by what I'd told him... but I didn't know what to say to redeem myself, guess I couldn't, because I had been lying to him. There was another painful silence, before Sirius chuckled coldly. 'You can't even look me in the eyes.' Sirius opened the cupboard door; I felt his name leave my lips.

'Sirius.' He shook his head.

'I can't do this right now, Granger... just stay away from me.' Sirius then hurried off down the corridor, as tears flooded my eyes. There was one thing that I had said to Sirius, which definitely wasn't a lie: I love him.

I was curled up in my bed, when I next heard his voice.

'Hermione...' I didn't move, and the next second his voice appeared again. 'Ouch!' I smirked: I had a barrier around my bed, so that no one could attempt to disturb me. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to stay in bed and cry. I spoke.

'Thought you only came up here if there's an emergency?' Sirius spoke.

'There is an emergency... Miss. Granger's been skiving class.' I didn't respond, meaning Sirius continued. 'Please let me in. I can shout all I want, but I still love you.' I mumbled the counter curse and heard Sirius fall through my barrier. I put the barrier back up once he was inside, and cast a silencing charm so no one could hear us. It was a few seconds, before Sirius opened the curtains around my bed. I glanced towards him, just in time to see him frown. 'Mynee...' I shook my head.

'Don't.' I sat up, moving away as Sirius tried to touch my face. Sirius spoke.

'I'm sorry, for shouting, I was shocked... please don't cry over me.' I chuckled.

'I'm not: those tears stopped days ago.' This made a confused expression appear on Sirius's face, meaning I continued. 'I want to go home, but I'm never going back. I can't go back.' Sirius climbed onto the bed beside me, and in a moment of weakness, which I think also surprised him, I threw myself into his arms. Sirius was motionless for a moment, before beginning to stroke my back.

'Shhh... You are home, this is where you belong... with me.' I stared into Sirius's eyes as he said this. I felt the smile on my lips, but the tears didn't stop.

'You're a dopey mutt.' Sirius grinned.

'Do you miss home a lot?' I shook my head.

'No. This is the first real time I've cried about it, suppose there's always been one reason why I've never broke down before.' Sirius prompted me.

'What?' I flushed red.

'You.' Sirius chuckled.

'Now who's being dopey?' Sirius kissed me. The kiss left me speechless, meaning Sirius did the talking. 'So, you're a time-traveller?' I nodded.

'Yes.' I then showed Sirius the remains of my time-turner, and told him that I'd explain everything this weekend: he seemed surprised.

'You're allowed to tell me about the future?!' I nodded again.

'Yes, because I need your help to change it.' Sirius's eyes widened. 'I just need to figure out where to begin.'

 **A/N: ... and finally he know :P Hermione will tell Sirius all about the future she's from in the next chapter, haven't decided if I'm just going to do just one long chapter or split it over a couple of chapters. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review. Love RoxannetheLaugh x**


	21. The Truth - Part 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 21: The Truth - Part 1**

Saturday morning I met Sirius in the common room, before any of Hogwarts had woken up. I led Sirius out of the portrait to the 7th floor corridor, where the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy was located: the Room of Requirements was the one place in Hogwarts where the other Marauders couldn't find us. Sirius looked confused as I stopped in the middle of the corridor, I explained.

'I was a Hogwarts student in the future, so I know a few secrets about the castle that the Marauders don't, like this room I'm about to show you.' I paced back and forth along the corridor, thinking of a place to show Sirius the future. Sirius's face fell when the door appeared: I smirked. 'Lets keep this between us, yeah?' Sirius grinned.

'Yes.' I grabbed Sirius's hand and led him into the Room of Requirements, which I notice had reproduced Dumbledore's Army's training room, but with a sofa and a pensieve in the middle of the floor. I watched Sirius stare around the room.

'This is the Room of Requirements... it supplies a witch or wizard with a room suitable for whatever they require, for example today I needed somewhere to show you the future.' I'd visited Dumbledore, so he could show me how to make copies of and extract my memories. I'd spent the evenings running up to this weekend preparing the series of memories that I wanted Sirius to see, hoping that the Room of Requirements could give me a pensieve to use. I lead Sirius over to the sofa: where we sat down, I spoke. 'You okay, Siri?' Sirius nodded.

'Just taking it all in.' I smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

'You ain't seen nothing yet.' Sirius raised his eyebrows.

'So, who were you, Hermione Granger?' I opened my beaded bag, which contained all the items Harry and Ron had sent, including, my photo album. I retrieved the photo album, opening it to a photo of Harry, Ron, and I. I showed Sirius the photo, whilst responding to his question.

'I was best friends with Harry Potter.' I watched Sirius's eyes widen as he stared at the photo. A moment of silence passed, before Sirius spoke.

'Prongs's kid?' I nodded: Sirius continued to examine the photo of Harry.

'Yeah. James and Lil died, protecting Harry from the Dark Lord... because there was this prophecy, claiming Harry is the one to defeat Voldemort.' Sirius seemed speechless, but I could see the hurt in his eyes already. I didn't want to tell him anymore: I gulped. 'Everyone believed you told the Dark Lord where to find James and Lil, you got thrown in Azkaban for 12 years.' Sirius's head snapped up from the photo.

'I would never betray Prongs.' There were tears in his eyes, which I tried to wipe away.

'You didn't, it's Peter... he becomes a Death Eater... but please, you can't treat Wormtail any differently to normal, or the future will change and I won't be able to save James and Lily.' There was silence as I gazed into Sirius's gorgeous silver eyes. 'You were different in the future. Azkaban seemed to drain the life out of you... I won't let that happen this time.' Sirius smiled.

'Tell me everything.' I nodded, pulling out the flask of my memories and gesturing towards the pensieve.

'I've selected some memories from my time at Hogwarts, you can see them, if you like?' Sirius nodded, wiping the last of his tears from his eyes.

I prepared the pensieve, before speaking. 'Ready?' Sirius nodded, so we leaned forward and plummeted into my memories. The Quidditch pitch materialised around us as we fell into my memory of Harry's first Quidditch match. I watched Sirius glance around looking confused: I spoke.

'I thought I'd begin with a happy memory. Your godson's first Quidditch match.' Sirius's eyes widened.

'Godson?' I nodded.

'Harry... who else would James have named godfather?' Sirius beamed, whilst I continued speaking. 'Harry's seeker... we're in our first year.' Sirius and I then watched my memory of the Quidditch match, and there was a comfortable silence until Sirius spoke.

'He's a chip off the old block... and he's only a first year?' I chuckled.

'Yep. I thought that too, when I first saw James play... and imagine how good Harry would've been, if he'd had his father and godfather to teach him from a young age?' I couldn't help smiling, because Sirius is now beaming like a very proud parent.

'I'm really his godfather?' I nodded.

'Yes, though, I'm not sure how James convinced Lily into it.' Sirius chuckled.

'Evans loves me really.' I laughed. I explained to Sirius that Professor Quirrell was jinxing Harry's broom, and a little about the Philosopher's Stone, before my memory reached the final moments of the match, were Harry and the Slytherin seeker were chasing down the snitch. I watched Sirius smirk as Harry pulled out of his dive at the last second. 'That's one of Prongs's favourite moves... him and Indigo practice it all the...' Sirius was interrupted, and I watched him flinch, as Harry fell from his broom. Sirius watched Harry tumble across the pitch, before staggering to his feet and spewing up the snitch. A stunned expression crossed Sirius's face. 'That's what you meant by James could've swallowed the snitch.' I nodded.

'Yeah, Harry has a lousy track-record with Quidditch... a rogue bludger broke his arm in second year... and in third year, he fell over 100 feet from his broom.' Sirius glanced towards me.

'Bloody hell, Prongs Jr. is one unlucky kid!' I smirked.

'Yes, I agree.' The Great Hall came into view as I spoke, showing my memory of the duelling club. I explained what was happening for Sirius's benefit. 'In my second year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened, and there were attacks... Gilderoy Lockhart was our DADA professor...' Sirius interrupted me.

'How'd that little berk end up as DADA professor?' I chuckled.

'He'd become a fraud by then, taking credit for other witch's and wizard's achievements... I think it was Dumbledore's plan to expose him... anyway, we had this duelling club, and this is the club's first session. Oh, and you should know that Snape was my Potions professor.' I watched Sirius smirk, though, before he could respond Gilderoy appeared on the duelling platform. Sirius barked with laughter, as Gilderoy began his introduction.

'Same old tosser, I see.' I smirked, and we continued to watch as Snape blasted Gilderoy backwards. Sirius grinned. 'Snivellus is still a slimeball, but that was a good hex.' I chuckled: and as I did, Harry and Malfoy were chosen to duel. 'Is that Malfoy and Cissy's kid?' I nodded.

'Draco... just like his father: both been punched in the face by yours truly.' Sirius smirked.

'That's my girl.' I know Sirius enjoyed watching Harry duelling: because he hissed and booed whenever Malfoy cheated, and cheered as Harry hexed Malfoy. I didn't let Sirius see my memory of Harry speaking parseltongue, mostly, because I just didn't have an explanation for it. I don't understand why Harry is a parseltongue, because the Potter family have no history of this specific talent... I guess it might've come from the Black family, but I've never thought to check. This meant that in my montage of memories, we've now reached my third year. I took Sirius's hand as the memory of the duelling club vanished.

'You're in the next memory, don't freak, okay? It's from my third year, when you broke out of Azkaban...'

 **A/N: Okay so I might be being a little mean leaving it there, but otherwise this chapter will be ridiculously long. I think the next chapter will probably exclusively cover the Prison of Azkaban's events, mainly because I love this book the most and will probably be able to write a fair bit about it. Anyway hope you're enjoying Sirius's reaction to the** **future Hermione's from. Love RoxannetheLaugh x.**


	22. The Truth - Part 2

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 22: The Truth - Part 2**

The rocky landscape and dark pine trees surrounding the Whomping Willow came into focus. Sirius squeezed my hand, as we watched Me, Harry, and Ron chasing Wormtail down towards the old tree. I could tell Sirius was feeling anxious, but there was also a glint of excitement in his eyes. I spoke, explaining the things he needed to know.

'Wormtail was posing as Ron's pet rat... since you escaped Azkaban you've been attempting to kill him. Crookshanks had been helping you... In this timeline, I'd brought Crookshanks from Diagon Alley the previous summer.' Ron dived to catch Wormtail at this point, and the older Sirius appeared. I squeezed Sirius's hand, because he'd flinched as his older self attacked Ron.

'What the hell am I doing?'

'You were aiming for Wormtail.' The older Sirius then dragged Ron into the base of the Whomping Willow: I spoke again. 'Come on... let's get to the Shrieking Shack, you don't need to see me getting my arse handed to me by a tree.' Sirius smirked, but followed me as I lead him down to the opening at the base of the Whomping Willow. We entered the tunnel, walking along hand-in-hand: Sirius spoke.

'What happens to Moony? You've not mentioned him.' I chuckled.

'Remus. I don't know what happened... but for some reason you didn't trust him, and thought he was spying for the other side. Therefore, when the Potters went into hiding, you and James didn't tell him that you'd made Wormtail their Secret Keeper. He thought you'd betrayed James and Lily. I don't know what happened to him after that: he became our DADA professor in third year.' Sirius seemed to think for a moment, before speaking.

'Does he forgive me?' I smiled.

'Yes, completely.' Sirius grinned, and as he did we reached the end of the tunnel, where Sirius allowed me to ascend the ladder first. Once inside the Shrieking Shack, we followed Ron's wailing, until we entered the bedroom, which was just as dilapidated as always. Sirius's voice pulled me from thought as I relived the room.

'Where'd I go?' I glanced towards Sirius, before pointing towards the door.

'You're behind the door... but you have to promise me something, before you see the next part.' Sirius nodded. 'No freaking out, remember you've been in Azkaban for 12 years, you're not looking your best.' Sirius didn't have chance to respond, because Harry and my younger self burst into the room a moment later. Ron screamed, and Sirius's older self disarmed me and Harry. I'd been watching Sirius as the memory unfolded: he looked mortified, and a moment later he spoke.

'Bloody hell, that can't be me!' I smirked.

'It is, Sirius meet the wanted murderer, Sirius Black.' I let Sirius wonder over to get a better look at his older self.

'Please don't let this happen to me.' I chuckled.

'I solemnly swear...' The brief scuffle then occurred, where Harry attacked Sirius's older self: Sirius spoke again.

'Wow, Prongs Jr. has some guts.' I grinned, watching Harry pointing his wand at the older Sirius, and the next second, Remus burst into the room. Sirius's eyes widened. 'Merlin, Remus looks rough...' Sirius wondered over to stand beside me. '...He's professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, you say?' I nodded: Sirius smirked. 'Good to see Dumbledore's still got a sense of humour.' I let Sirius listen as Remus and his older self explained everything to Harry. I was watching Sirius's reaction; though, as I did he kissed me.

'What was that for?'

'Protecting Remus's secret, and making sure I didn't stuff up this time around.' Snape appeared at this point, and my memory of Remus bickering with Sirius's older self occurred: Sirius frowned.

'Do Moony and I really sound like that when we bicker?' I laughed; the look on Sirius's face was priceless.

'Yes, hun.' Sirius pulled a face, though, as he did Harry hexed Snape, making Sirius grin.

'Yes! That's my boy, Prongs would be so proud.' The memory moved quickly after that: Peter was revealed and we watched him beg for mercy. Sirius watched silently, and I think that's because he's struggling with the realisation that James wasn't there. I noticed that he keeps staring at Harry, looking hurt. I knew the truth would hurt him, because James is like family.

I'd edited my memory at this point, meaning the Shrieking Shack faded away and we appeared beside the Whomping Willow again. Sirius looked around the scene, as everyone appeared from the base of the Whomping Willow. I spoke.

'This is where Wormtail gets away.' Sirius glanced towards me.

'How?'

'The full moon... Remus forgot to take his Wolfsbane Potion.' Sirius's face fell.

'You've seen Moony?' I nodded, and as I did, the full moon rose above the mountains: Remus began to transform; Wormtail scampered off into the forest; and the older Sirius sprung into action. I closed my eyes, flinching as Sirius's older counterpart fought off Remus. I felt Sirius squeeze my hand.

'Oh man... that looks like that hurt.' I nodded.

'This is the scene that I have nightmares about when you're out with Remus during the full moon.' Sirius frowned.

'Sorry.' I smirked.

'It's not your fault... besides I will get the Wolfsbane Potion to work: and then I won't have to worry.' Sirius grinned, and the memory faded. 'I needed you to see that, I've been wanting to tell you about that nightmare for a while.' Sirius wrapped his arms around me.

'So... what's next?' I pressed my lips to Sirius's as the forest materialised around us.

'Harry and I went back in time to save you, after that last scene you were caught.' Harry and my younger self hurried past as I spoke. I lead Sirius after them to the edge of the forest, where we could see Moony and the older Sirius fighting, and then Moony approaching Harry. I watched my younger self howl to distract Moony. Sirius glanced towards me with a dumbfounded expression.

'Bloody hell, you're insane.' I laughed.

'I was saving you and Harry, thank you very much.' Sirius didn't look convinced.

'Yeah, but who saves you.' We followed myself, Harry, and Moony through the forest: and watched as Buckbeak scared Moony off. Sirius flinched, watching as Buckbeak kicked Moony.

'Ouch.' I smirked. I told Sirius that I had one last thing to show him in this memory. I wanted to show him Harry's patronus. I lead Sirius down to the water, where the Dementors were attacking Sirius's older self and Harry. Sirius's eyes widened as he saw all the Dementors: I pointed across the shore.

'Harry and I are over there, watch Harry scare the Dementors away.' Sirius raised his eyebrows, though, before he could speak, I heard Harry shout the spell. Harry's patronus filled the clearing, and as the ghostly blue stag appeared, Sirius grinned.

'It's a stag... just like Prongs.' I nodded.

 **A/N: Part 2 for you all... there's one more part which I will publish as soon as I have proofread it. Hope you all like Sirius's reaction to his older self. Love RoxannetheLaugh x.**


	23. The Truth - Part 3

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 23: The Truth - Part 3**

The next memory I'd decided to show Sirius was of the Weasley family; meaning the tent that I'd stayed in during the Quidditch World Cup appeared around us, and the sound of Fred and George bickering filled the air. I spoke.

'This is Ron's family; Ron's parents are Arthur and Molly Weasley. They always welcomed me and Harry.' Sirius smirked.

'I guessed he might be a Weasley.' I didn't respond, letting the memory unfold so that Sirius could see Harry with the Weasleys. I leaned my head against Sirius's shoulder, feeling a little sad as I watched the memory. I miss the Weasleys. Sirius wrapped his arm around me, but didn't comment on my deflated mood. A moment passed, before Ginny and my younger self appeared: Ginny yelled at Fred and George for making so much noise. Sirius chuckled.

'Bet Prongs Jr. fancies that girl.' I was surprised as Sirius made this statement.

'What Ginny?' Sirius nodded.

'Yep... he's just like his father, and his father has a soft spot for fiery redheads.' I chuckled.

'Ginny was Harry's date, in one of those visions I had of your daughters.' Sirius frowned.

'Oh yeah, how did that work? You're not a seer.' I smirked.

'I think it's my memories altering to the new timeline.' Sirius's eyes widened.

'That's handy.' I nodded, Sirius continued. 'So... where to next, Miss. Granger?' I showed Sirius a condensed version of my fourth year at Hogwarts. I don't think he could quite believe his eyes, when I showed him Harry facing the dragon. I didn't show Sirius my memory of the Yule Ball, because, well, I think I need to keep some surprises for the future. He doesn't need to know that I dated Victor Krum. There wasn't much to show him during my fourth year, because I don't remember the second task; and I didn't see the events that happened inside the maze. I, therefore, moved onto fifth year: Sirius grimaced as my memories took him back to Grimmauld Place. I spoke.

'You said Dumbledore could use this place as headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.' A confused expression crossed Sirius's face.

'I said?' I nodded.

'Yes... the house belongs to you: your parents passed away.' I watched Sirius closely as I spoke. Sirius looked stunned, though, managed to speak.

'Dead?' I nodded.

'I'm sorry.' Sirius seemed unable to respond to the news of his parents' death.

'What about Regulus?' I frowned.

'You told Harry, that Regulus was murdered... on Voldemort's orders, because he tried to back out of being a Death Eater.' This time I saw real hurt in Sirius's eyes, meaning I hugged him.

'I'm so sorry, Sirius.' I've noticed that Sirius keeps an eye on Regulus; though, if I confronted him about it then he'd probably deny it. I could tell Sirius loves his brother, even if him and Regulus aren't talking right now. I watched tears appear in Sirius's eyes, and as they did he spoke, sounding angry.

'He's just a boy! He's just a boy and those pureblood-loving maniacs pushed him! They pushed him to his death!' I attempted to wipe his tears.

'Siri, shhh... it hasn't happened yet.' Sirius's eyes met mine at this point.

'Can we save him?' I chewed my bottom lip.

'We'll try.' Sirius nodded, as the next of my memories appeared around us. Sirius became confused as we reappeared in the Room of Requirements: I explained about Dumbledore's Army. I let Sirius watch Dumbledore's Army train. This is the penultimate memory that I'm showing Sirius, the last memory is of the Battle at the Department of Mysteries. I waited a moment, before beginning to explain the situation to Sirius. 'Remember I mentioned the prophecy that predicted Harry's role in defeating the Dark Lord?' Sirius glanced towards me, nodding.

'The reason he killed James and Lily?' I nodded.

'Yeah... Voldemort wanted this prophecy: it's kept in the Department of Mysteries, but only Harry could retrieve it. For some reason Harry and Voldemort share a mental link... the Dark Lord tricked Harry into thinking that he'd captured you.' Sirius didn't speak, meaning I continued. 'I went with Harry to the Ministry to save you... I couldn't talk him out of it. You're the closest thing that Harry had to a father.' The memory of Dumbledore's Army vanished around us, and the Hall of Prophecies appeared. 'There were Death Eaters waiting for us.' I took Sirius's hand, and we followed my memory through the Hall of Prophecies. Sirius spoke as we watched my younger self, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville fighting the Death Eaters.

'I don't feel so ashamed now, about ending up on my arse when we duelled last year.' I smirked, as the scene around us changed to the memory of the Death Chamber. Sirius spoke when he saw the Veil. 'That's your boggart?' I nodded.

'I'll explain that later.' As I spoke my younger self, and the others fell into the room. The Death Eaters arrived soon after, followed by the Order of the Phoenix: Sirius spoke.

'Is that Nymphadora?' I glanced towards the pink haired woman, with a grin.

'Yeah, she made auror... she's Moody's protégé.' Sirius's face dropped, though, as it did the battle commenced.

The memory I prepared showed the entire battle, up until the point where Harry disarms Lucius Malfoy. I watched my memory from beside Sirius; Sirius watched curiously, and seemed surprised when my memory ended abruptly.

'Hey! I want to see what happens!' We were back in the Room of Requirements. I sat down on the sofa, frowning at Sirius's statement.

'You don't.' I glanced towards Sirius, who stood staring back for a moment, before realisation washed over his face.

'That's when I die?' I nodded. Sirius sat beside me, wrapping his arm around me as I responded.

'Yes, Bellatrix knocks you into the Veil. The voice of my boggart, is Bellatrix taunting Harry after she kills you.' There was silence, as Sirius ran his fingers through my hair to comfort me. I allowed Sirius to comfort me, until he spoke.

'I will help you save James and Lily. What's the plan?' I sat up, and started telling Sirius about the horcruxes. I was surprised when Sirius said he knew all about horcrux, from reading books in his parent's library. I asked if he knew how to destroy one: Sirius nodded.

'The book in dad's library said you have to cause irreversible damage to the casing, without the casing the soul fragment can't survive.' Irreversible damage. How does one achieve irreversible damage? I thought back to Harry's explanation of what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. Basilisk venom! That's irreversible damage, because there's no antidote. How would we get our hands on Basilisk venom? I guess the Basilisk would still be alive in the Chamber of Secrets.

'Sirius, do you know what a Basilisk is?' Sirius nodded.

'Sure, why?' I chewed my bottom lip.

'There's a Basilisk at Hogwarts, in the Chamber of Secrets... we have to kill it, because we need its venom to destroy the horcrux.' I then decided that I'd told Sirius enough for today: he agreed, meaning I rebottled my memories and we returned to the Gryffindor common room. The rest of the Marauders were in the common room when we entered through the portrait: Sirius rushed forward to hug James. I stood watching as James allowed the hug to linger, before shoving Sirius away. I laughed.

 **A/N: Okay last part of Hermione's trip into the future: this was all a lot harder to write than I thought it would be. I hope you all enjoyed how these three chapters turned out. Remember to review and let me know what you think. Love RoxannetheLaugh x.**


	24. The Full Moon

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 24: The Full Moon**

I'd brewed the Wolfsbane Potion last weekend, using a bubblehead charm throughout the cooling process: I hoped this would be enough to make the ingredients mature correctly. Remus has been drinking this new batch of potion all week, ready for the full moon tonight. I've been a little distracted all week, and at times hysterical, because it's Sirius's first full moon without the protection of the Black Family Curse... and if this new batch of Wolfsbane Potion wasn't effective then, well, I don't want to think about what could happen. I'd just almost had a panic attack in front of everyone, but Sirius dragged me out of the common room. We're now in the broom cupboard at the end of the 7th floor corridor: Sirius kissed me.

'Hey, hey. You're freaking out again... you can't do that in front of Remus.' I took a deep breath.

'I'm sorry.' I wrapped my arms around Sirius's waist: Sirius ran his fingers through my hair.

'It's all right.' I continued to hug Sirius, who continued talking. 'I survived these full moons in your memories, didn't I?' I nodded. I know my worries are irrational, but that didn't stop me from being anxious. I kissed Sirius, when I couldn't give him a logical response. We kissed until there was a rather loud knock on the cupboard door.

'Pads, mate... it's time for dinner. You need to eat.' It's James. I stared into Sirius's eyes, as we pulled apart: he kissed me again.

'Feeling better?' I nodded; though I'm sure Sirius didn't believe me. We then wondered down to the Great Hall for dinner, where the house elves had cooked delicious looking fried chicken and honey mustard gammon. I helped myself to the different dishes on offer, as I spoke to Lily about an Ancient Runes assignment. I enjoy Ancient Runes; it's one of my favourite classes. The conversation changed several times during the course of dinner, however, it wasn't until I was eating my way through a bowl of dessert, that the feeling of sleepiness hit me. Sirius spoke. 'You all right, Mynee?' I nodded, with a yawn.

'Yeah, just sleepy.' I found myself leaning into Sirius's side, yawning again as he smirked.

'Ah okay... want to go back to the dorm?' I nodded, meaning Sirius got to his feet. The next second, Sirius had me in his arms bridal style, and was telling everyone that he's taking me back to Gryffindor Tower. I must've fallen to sleep somewhere between the Great Hall and Gryffindor Tower, because I don't remember Sirius putting me to bed.

The next thing I remember was the sunlight shining through the curtains as Sirius climbed into bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist. 'Mynee, you wake? We're back.' I'd somehow slept right through the night, which never happens during the full moon. I hadn't had any nightmares either, which is strange. I just felt tranquil and refreshed. I turned in Sirius's arms, hugging him, because he's not hurt.

'You're okay?' Sirius smirked.

'Yes... The Wolfsbane Potion worked perfectly.' I was speechless as I stared into his eyes: I'd made a working Wolfsbane Potion. I kissed Sirius.

'Really?!' Sirius nodded.

'Yes. Moony was completely docile... Did Mynee get a good night's sleep?' I was still beaming, but nodded in response to Sirius's question.

'Yes. I didn't wake up once, and there were no nightmares.' Sirius smirked.

'Yeah, I knew there wouldn't be.' Sirius's response confused me. How'd he know that I wouldn't have nightmares? There was silence for a moment, before all the pieces fell into place.

'You spiked my drink?!' Sirius grinned.

'Yep.' I hit Sirius; he flinched. 'Ouch! Mynee, you were a nervous wreck... I was trying to help.' I hit him again.

'What did you give me?!'

'Dreamless Sleep Potion mixed with a hint of Calming Draught. It's one of Dorea's recipes.' I couldn't believe he'd put a potion in my drink. 'I'm sorry, I was worried about you.' I met Sirius's eyes at this point. I couldn't be mad when he goes and says things like that: I kissed him.

'Don't do it again.' Sirius raised his eyebrows.

'I can't make that promise, you're too important to me.' I became speechless again.

 **A/N: Ooo naughty Sirius. So, the Wolfsbane Potion now works, yay! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, sorry it's shorter than the last few. I'm not sure how well next week will go as far as writing this story is concerned because I'm getting ready to start a PhD. I'll try and publish as much as possible, and then once I'm back at university I will probably only get the chance to publish at the weekends. Love RoxannetheLaugh x.**


	25. The Sword of Gryffindor

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **This chapter is M Rated for coarse language.**

 **Chapter 25: The Sword of Gryffindor**

Sirius and I have a meeting with Dumbledore, so I skipped down to the common room, wearing tight ripped jeans with my favourite converse and a tshirt that hung off my shoulders. I couldn't remember if it was one of Sirius's tshirts, or just a guy's tshirt that I'd brought myself. Sirius was waiting for me as I entered the common room: he smiled.

'How'd I get so lucky again?' I chuckled, walking over to Sirius and pulling him to his feet. We kissed, and weren't interrupted because the other Marauders were busy. After our kiss, Sirius turned to James, Remus, and Wormtail. 'I'm going with Mynee to see Dumbledore.' James peered over his magazine with a confused expression.

'Why?' Sirius shrugged.

'Don't know, Mynee said he requested my presents the next time they had tea.' I watched James raise his eyebrows. I took hold of Sirius's hand and commented that we'd be late if we didn't leave now. I knew James would demand answers from Sirius when we returned, but at least Sirius had some time to construct a decent lie. I lead Sirius out of the portrait and we wondered to the headmaster's office, I spoke.

'I never answered your question.' Sirius raised his eyebrows.

'What question, love?'

'How'd you get so lucky?' Sirius smirked.

'Oh yeah, how'd I get so lucky?' I smirked.

'You're not, I'm only with you for your inheritance.' Sirius rolled his eyes, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

'Ha ha.' I kissed him, and as I did we reached Dumbledore's office. I was surprised when Sirius knew the password, although, as I stood there looking shocked he shrugged. 'Prongs and I put a Dungbomb in Slytherin's fresh laundry; McGonagall sent us to Dumbledore's office yesterday.' I shook my head, before leading Sirius up the staircase.

Once inside Dumbledore's office, Sirius and I took seats opposite the old headmaster. The headmaster finished his cup of tea, before addressing Sirius.

'I assume Mr. Black that Miss. Granger has brought you up to speed with her current predicament.' Sirius nodded.

'Yes, sir.' Dumbledore grinned.

'Miss. Granger has informed me that you're dealing with it better than she expected.' Sirius glanced towards me at this point, meaning I shrugged.

'The older Sirius, well, you've seen him... I thought you might have tried to kill Wormtail by now.' Sirius smirked.

'I've thought about it, but you know what they say, a bludger for a bludger...' I raised my eyebrows so Sirius continued. '... Death doesn't make up for what he's going to put me through. James is my brother, and 12 years in Azkaban accused of his murder must've really fucked with my head. Excuse the language sir.' The characteristic twinkle appeared in Dumbledore's eyes at this point.

'Very well said, Mr. Black... Miss. Granger has also informed me that you've come across a method of disposing of our problem.' Sirius nodded, but allowed me to explain.

'The soul fragments within the horcruxes can't survive without their containers; so destroying their containers destroys the soul fragments. However, the soul fragments are capable of repairing their containers, and therefore to destroy the soul fragments and the horcruxes you have to cause irreversible damage to their containers.' I watch Dumbledore consider this new piece of information, before speaking.

'And you've come up with a way of achieving this?' I nodded.

'Basilisk venom... There's only one antidote, and it's not something a soul fragment could replicate.' I stared towards Fawkes with Dumbledore. There was silence for a moment and I watched Sirius fidget in his seat. I nudged him to make him stop; he glanced towards me and whispered in my ear.

'I don't like this seat, this is Prongs' seat. I usually sit that side.' I rolled my eyes, but swapped seats with Sirius. Sirius leaned back in his usual seat.

'So professor, when do I get to slave this Basilisk?' I gave Sirius a glare for his very blunt question: Dumbledore smirked.

'You believe a sixth year like yourself is capable of defeating such a dark creature.' Sirius shrugged, helping himself to a few lemon sherbets, obviously forgetting about the calming draught they contain.

'Sure, how hard can it be? Prongs Jr. kills one when he's a second year.' I sighed, explaining to Dumbledore the reason behind Sirius's confidence.

'Harry Potter killed the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets when we were second years. He had Fawkes's help though: Fawkes blinded the Basilisk for him.' Dumbledore seemed a little surprised as I said this, so I continued. 'He used the Sword of Gryffindor. I've been researching other methods for killing the Basilisk. I was hoping we could use a rooster, but I've read that the resonance of the rooster's crow will change the molecular structure of the venom, rendering it useless. The Sword of Gryffindor on the other hand is goblin made, so it takes in only that that makes it stronger. I'd imagine Harry impregnated the sword with Basilisk venom when he slayed the Basilisk.' I stopped talking to allow Dumbledore to consider my logic. There was silence as Dumbledore steepled his fingers: it didn't seem he was going to speak for a moment, but then he rose to his feet and took the Sorting Hat down from its position on his shelves.

'Miss. Granger, your intention is to slay the Basilisk?' I nodded, meaning Dumbledore spoke again. 'Hmm... That is very reckless, my dear.' Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat in front of me and Sirius, and when I didn't speak he continued. 'Very well, though, only a true Gryffindor can pull the sword from the Sorting Hat... and many student sorted into Gryffindor do not demonstrate a pure enough set of traits to summon the sword.' At this point, I attempted to retrieve the sword from the Sorting Hat. I didn't have high hopes of achieving such a feat, because while I was immensely brave at heart and selfless, I had several traits, which would've impressed Rowena Ravenclaw. I reached into the hat and wasn't surprised when the Sword of Gryffindor didn't appear in my hand. I withdrew my empty hand, as the headmaster spoke. 'Don't worry, my dear, I myself have never been able to retrieve the sword.'

I turned my attention to Sirius, whom I could tell wasn't paying attention. Sirius was rather startled, when he realised that me and Dumbledore were watching him.

'What'd I miss?' I sighed: I would've thought he'd memorized the exact position of all the trinkets on Dumbledore's shelves with the amount of time him and James spent in here. Dumbledore spoke.

'Miss. Granger was unable to retrieve the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat... so we're hoping you'll have greater success, Mr. Black.' Sirius glanced towards me as I took my seat beside him.

'What? But she's a Gryffindor.' I shrugged.

'But I was almost a Ravenclaw... The Sorting Hat was a little indecisive with me and eventually agreed I would reach my full potential in Gryffindor.' Sirius looked a little worried for a second, before turning to Dumbledore.

'I won't be able to... I'm supposed to be in Slytherin. The Hat only put me in Gryffindor because I argued.' The twinkle appeared in the headmaster's eyes.

'Please try Mr. Black... from my experience the Sorting Hat doesn't put students in houses that they're not suited to.' Sirius hesitated, before reaching into the Sorting Hat. I had my fingers crossed, because if Sirius couldn't retrieve the sword, then we had a problem. There was a moment of silence, before Sirius's face fell, and the next second he withdrew his hand and the Sword of Gryffindor. I watched Sirius staring at the sword in a stunned silence, whilst Dumbledore told Sirius that he'd always been best suited to Gryffindor: that he was brave and courageous, and not afraid to defend his own opinions. I watched Sirius continue to gaze towards the Sword of Gryffindor, before lifting the old sword and speaking.

'I have to kill the Basilisk with this?... It's heavy.' I rolled my eyes.

'Did mother and father not teach their eldest son traditional sword combat?' Sirius's eyes narrowed as he glanced towards me.

'They're old fashioned, not medieval.' I laughed.

'Siri, I was kidding.' Sirius stuck his tongue out, and as he did Dumbledore spoke.

'Miss. Granger, we shall discuss this plan another day... though, in the meantime, I shall organize some training for the two of you. Mr. Black will need to learn how to wield that sword.' I remembered an important detail as Dumbledore agreed to let us face the Basilisk.

'Oh, sir... we'll need someone who speaks parseltongue to open the Chamber and summon the Basilisk.' Dumbledore seemed to have forgotten this little detail as well, so sat stroking his beard as he considered the issue. There was a moment of silence, before Sirius spoke.

'My Uncle Alphard is a parseltongue.' I glanced towards Sirius.

'Really?' Sirius nodded: Dumbledore smiled. We would need to record Alphard speaking the phrases that we required, meaning Sirius said he'd write, asking his Uncle to visit during the next Hogsmeade weekend. The rest of the meeting involved telling Sirius about Tom Riddle's Diary and Marvolo Gaunt's Ring. Sirius confirmed that he'd be attending Lucius and Narcissa's wedding, so the plan to steal the diary seemed to be finalized. Dumbledore, however, was yet to look further into the Gaunt Estate, though, he did have some positive news about identifying the other horcruxes. The reason why Professor Cullen isn't teaching us DADA this year is because Dumbledore has sent her undercover as a Death Eater. The headmaster said she'd inform us if she discovered the identity of any other horcruxes, so I have my fingers crossed that she's successful.

 **A/N: I'm back! Sorry it took a little while to update... as I said I've started a PhD and I'm currently writing this story on IPhone, during my commute into uni every morning. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it's just a set up for their plan to kill the Basilisk. Thanks you to all my reviewers on my last chapter: that's Skier Chick, harryginny4life, Blue Luver5000, joellen818, and katiek121. Just to clear up a concern I think katiek121 had, Sirius didn't spike Hermione's drink maliciously, he did it because he was concerned about her hysterical behaviour and wanted her to stop stressing out. Anyway, I'm going to try and get the next chapter out today, though what I have planned for the next chapter is something I've been debating over whether I should include. I haven't written it yet, so I'll have to see how it comes across. Remember to review. Love RoxannetheLaugh x.**


	26. Myranda Black

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **This chapter is M Rated for suggestive adult themes.**

 **Chapter 26: Myranda Black**

Last night, I'd cast a barrier enchantment and silencing charm around Sirius's bed, so that none of the Marauders could disturb or hear us. I assume that Remus, James, and Wormtail were intelligent enough to figure out that Sirius was spending the evening with me, because Sirius isn't capable of performing the barrier enchantment that I'd executed. I had a lovely evening with Sirius, and I'm very glad we weren't disturbed, because that would've completely ruined the mood. I am now cuddling with Sirius, who's still sleeping: we're spooning, so Sirius is behind me with his arms wrapped around me. I wiggled closer to him, because the heating charm from last night has since worn off, and I couldn't replace it without my wand, which is Merlin-knows-where at the moment. I knew when Sirius woke up, because his fingertips traced along my arm. I spoke.

'Morning, Siri.' I felt Sirius kiss the back of my neck, before responding.

'Morning, love. Did you sleep well?' I smiled.

'Yes, of course... Do you know where your wand is? I'm cold.' I felt Sirius reach under the pillows and pull out his wand. He cast a new heating charm, and the effects became obvious immediately. I stretched, before rolling over to face Sirius. Sirius kissed me.

'I had fun last night, beautiful.' I flushed red, but couldn't disagree with him. 'I love you, Mynee.' I smiled, caressing his lower jawline.

'I know... I love you too.' I kissed Sirius again. 'I'm definitely a fan of our current arrangement.' Sirius chuckled, and I whacked him as he suggestively wiggled his eyebrows. 'Do you have to ruin the moment?' Sirius kissed me, and this time my fingers tangled into his hair, which is still a gorgeous ruffled mess from last night. We continued cuddling and kissing for a little while, until Sirius's stomach rumbled, which made me smirk. 'Someone's hungry?' He flushed a little red, but nodded. I suggested that we went down for breakfast, meaning I removed Sirius's arms from around me and sat up. I stretched, before glancing towards Sirius with a mischievous smile. Sirius raised his eyebrows, sounding a little apprehensive as he spoke.

'Love?' The next second, I'd scrambled into Sirius's discarded pyjamas and sprung out of bed. Sirius's face fell. 'Hey!' James, Remus, and Wormtail were watching as I dashed across their dormitory. Sirius obviously forgot about his current state of undress, because he charged after me. I laughed, as Sirius chased me around the wood burner in the center of the dormitory.

'Siri! Put some clothes on, love!' I think we'd shocked the Marauders, because the three of them seemed speechless as they watched Sirius and I.

I eventually made it out of the dormitory door, and therefore escaped from Sirius. Dorcas, Lily, and Marlene caught me as I attempted to sneak back into the girls' dormitory: Dorcas spoke.

'Where have you been all night, missy?' I felt myself flushing red. Dorcas continued when I didn't respond. 'Are those Sirius's pyjamas?' I found a little bravery at this point, so responded to Dorcas.

'So what if they are?' Dorcas smirked.

'If you're wearing his pyjamas, hun, what did he wear in bed?' Dorcas winked; I turned a deeper shade of red; and Lily and Marlene giggled. I swiftly escaped further questioning by disappearing into the bathroom, where I ran myself a bath. I found Sirius sitting on my bed, when I eventually left the bathroom: I'm now dressed in my own clothes, with my witch-o-matic curlers in my hair. Sirius smiled, climbing to his feet and holding out my wand. I wondered over to take my wand, whilst my witch-o-matic curlers removed themselves from my hair.

'Thanks, where'd you find it?' Sirius kissed me.

'Under my bed... are you ready for breakfast?' I nodded, meaning Sirius lead me out of the girls' dormitory and down to the Great Hall. The conversation between the Marauders, Dorcas, Marlene, and Lily came to a sudden stop when Sirius and I sat down at the Gryffindor table. Sirius spoke. 'Morrr-ning, ladies.' The sound of girlish giggling erupted from Dorcas's, Marlene's, and Lily's lips, meaning I rolled my eyes and helped myself to breakfast.

'Immature much?' James spoke.

'Coming from the girl who was running around our dorm earlier, giggling her head off.' I glared towards James, flushing a light pink colour.

'Shut up, Prongs!' Sirius chuckled, whilst I fed myself cereal. There was a moment of silence, before Dorcas spoke.

'I, for one, aren't that...' Dorcas's voice faded as I was hit with a new memory: I felt Sirius catch me, before I face-planted into my bowl of cereal as I blacked out.

I could see the Gryffindor common room as the new memory took shape: my younger self was sitting beside the fireplace with a book, opposite Fred and George, whom were scribbling away on a piece of parchment. The pleasant hum of students was interrupted as the portrait door flew open and Sirius's daughters appeared. Mindy appeared first with tears streaming down her face. I watched Mindy rush through the common room, and up to the girls' dormitory. Fred and George were both watching Mindy as well: a rather concerned expression appeared on George's face. Florie appeared next, following Mindy up the stairs... and the last of Sirius's daughters to appear was Pandy. Pandy was so angry that the fireplace burned furiously as she entered the common room. I watched Fred jump to his feet, attempting to calm down the female heir to the Black family, whilst George continued to gaze towards the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

'Pandy, calm down... and tell me what happened?' Pandy growled, reminding me very much of her father when he's angry.

'Stupid Malfoy! He said Mindy's more mudblood than Black! I lost it and sent an entire bookshelf worth of books after the slimeball.' Pandy's response caused George to break his quill. George's behaviour didn't seem to confuse my younger self, however, I am very curious as to why George seems so affected by the whole situation. The next second, George stormed out of the common room, with Fred shouting after him.

'George! Bro!' Fred hurried after George. 'Wait up!' Pandy took a seat opposite my younger self.

'Our father will hear about this.' My younger self chuckled.

'You sound like Malfoy.' Pandy grinned.

'Except when I say it, it's a real threat... Draco should watch his back: he didn't only insult Mindy, he insulted mum too.' I could imagine Sirius's reaction to what Draco said in this memory, though the more interesting thing is that Sirius's daughters are half-blood, and apparently their mother is a muggleborn. There was a moment of silence, before my younger self spoke.

'Well... I guess this confirms our suspicions?' Pandy raised her eyebrows.

'Suspicions of what? I already knew Malfoy was scum.' I watched my younger self smirk.

'No... Myranda and George.' Pandy's lips formed a perfect 'o' shape as a stunned expression appeared on her face. I was a little shocked too, because I'd just learnt Mindy's full name: Myranda Black. I opened my eyes at this point, finding myself in Sirius's arms. Sirius brushed the hair out of my eyes.

'You alright, Mynee?' I held my head for a moment, before nodding.

'Yes. I'm fine... thanks for catching me.' Sirius grinned.

'Anytime, love.' I held my head again, as the new memory sunk in: Sirius continued. 'So... what did you see?' I rested my head against Sirius's shoulder as I answered his question.

'Your daughters are half-blood... their mother's muggleborn.'... and one of them is apparently dating George Weasley! I didn't mention this last piece of information, because I still hadn't come to terms with it. I instead watched a gorgeous smile appear on Sirius's lips. We'd been talking about Myranda, Pandy, and Florie the other day, and Sirius had admitted that he hoped their mother was me, and now I guess it looks like I might be their mother.

 **A/N: Hey! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am hoping there are no objections to how this chapter started.** **I'm going to do a memory for each of Sirius's daughters, where you'll learn their name and a little more about their characters. Myranda was first, and I'm not sure if the relationship between her and George was clear in the Yule Ball memory, but I figured that if Sirius was going to have daughters then it's a given that Fred and George would fall for them. Well at least that's my thinking. Anyway, remember to leave me a review. I'm sorry this took me so long to publish, because I believe I promised it last weekend. Love RoxannetheLaugh x**


	27. Ravenclaw Ruckus

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 27: Ravenclaw Ruckus**

I was practicing yoga as part of my morning exercise routine. I didn't immediately notice him perched on the rocks watching me, but as I moved to a downward dog position I spotted the dopey-looking Padfoot through my legs.

'How long have you been watching?' The dog animagus leapt down from his position on top of the rocks, landing gracefully on his paws, before bounding forward and knocking me to the ground. I screamed, but then groaned as Padfoot licked me. 'Eww... Sirius! Gross!' Sirius transformed back to his human form, and kissed me on the cheek. I wiped the dog slobber from my face into my oversized tshirt, as Sirius spoke.

'All morning.' I raised my eyebrows, before realising that he was answering my question. He continued speaking, before I had chance to respond. 'I understand now, how my Mynee keeps in such an attractive shape... though, I enjoyed watching the last part the most.' I shoved Sirius as he commented on the yoga, and we tumbled across the grass, until I was on top.

'What can I say? You have Quidditch... and the Marauder's monthly excursions, to maintain those lovely muscles of yours.' Sirius smirked, kissing me again.

'Mhmm.' I chuckled, shoving Sirius again.

'Come on you mutt, I'm starving.' Sirius snapped out of his trance, before scrambling to his feet and pulling me to mine. We headed up to the castle for breakfast, as this morning we have training for facing the Basilisk. I freshened myself up using a simple hygiene charm as we headed back to the castle, and because it was the weekend we entered the Great Hall immediately, without going back to Gryffindor Tower first. We grabbed some breakfast, which I desperately needed after exercising. Sirius started discussing Quidditch practice with James: I didn't listen, because I have no interest in Quidditch tactics. I joined the conversation that Dorcas, Lily, and Marlene were having. Breakfast was soon interrupted as a rather arrogant and irritated Gilderoy Lockhart dramatically leaped up from his seat at the Ravenclaw table.

'No!? You're saying no… to me!' The girl next to Gilderoy, who is rather pretty, looked so embarrassed, and I watched as she mumbled something. Gilderoy's face fell. '… but I'm Gilderoy Lockhart!' The Ravenclaw girl was silent, and slowly turning a deeper shade of red. Gilderoy continued his arrogant rant in attempt to persuade the poor girl, meaning Sirius rose from his seat beside me.

'Gilly, stop harassing the beautiful little Annabelle Day! She's way outta of your league, anyway!' The next second, Sirius had literally climbed over the table: Gilderoy glared towards the outspoken Marauder.

'What's your problem, Black!? Can't you keep your nose out of other people's business!?' Sirius smirked.

'You're my problem, Gilly… harassing young lady's. I am merely chivalrously coming to Miss. Day's defences. She's not interested, and I don't blame her.' Gilderoy attempted to square up to Sirius at this point, although, Gilderoy has more of a seeker's physique and is shorter than Sirius.

'Don't call me, Gilly!' Sirius smirked, whilst Gilderoy continued his tantrum. 'You think you're all that, don't you, Black!?'

'I'm Sirius Black, I am all that.' I rolled my eyes at Sirius's arrogance, however, Sirius's arrogance is somewhat justified, because everyone knows his name, and then there's his families reputation. I watched as Sirius continued talking. 'Now, you be a good boy, Gilly, and leave the lovely Miss. Day alone, or we shall be having another little talk.' I thought for a moment that Gilderoy was going to give up, but apparently he got a second wind of arrogance.

'Is that a threat!?' Sirius rolled his eyes, before completely ignoring Gilderoy and turning his attention to Annabelle. I grinned, as Sirius asked Annabelle if she was okay. Annabelle flushed red, giggling as she nodded.

'Yes, Sirius... thank you.' Annabelle's reaction to Sirius's concern made Gilderoy snap, meaning he stormed out of the Great Hall. Sirius returned to his seat beside me, wrapping his arm around my waist, before speaking.

'Little twerp needs to learn that he's not the reincarnation of bloody Merlin.'

Sirius was still complaining about Gilderoy as we walked to our training session. 'How'd you learn anything with that twerp as your DADA professor?' I smirked.

'I'm a bookworm remember, I did a lot of reading... plus my third year defence professor was particularly good.' Sirius chuckled.

'Still can't believe Moons becomes a professor: and a good one, if I'm to believe you.' I shrugged.

'He taught me how to defend myself against Boggarts, and he taught Harry that quite spectacular patronus that you saw.' I'm hoping Dumbledore will consider hiring Remus, once I'd finished changing the future, because Remus deserved that teaching position. We soon arrived outside the DADA classroom, and as we entered we found Professor Cullen and a second male vampire waiting for us. Professor Cullen spoke.

'Hermione, Sirius... it's good to see you again.' Sirius and I both greeted Professor Cullen, though, were a little occupied by the male vampire whom was standing beside her. Professor Cullen chuckled, before introducing the male vampire. 'This is my... well, I guess father. This is Charles Goodwin, he's a bit of an expert with a sword.' I gazed towards Charles Goodwin as my mouth dropped open. He smiled once Professor Cullen had introduced him.

'It's a pleasure to meet you both; Gemma speaks highly of you both. I have been told that Mr. Black requires lessons in sword combat.' Charles Goodwin continued by telling us that when he was an auror, it was regulation for all aurors to carry swords, so this is why he's somewhat of an expert in sword combat. The training session began after the introductions were over: Professor Cullen and I sat watching as Charles ran through the basics with Sirius. Professor Cullen explained that she'd be teaching me further advanced defence spells, because I would have to protect Sirius, whilst he was wielding the Sword of Gryffindor and attempting to slay the Basilisk. I sort of assumed that I'd be providing cover fire, so to speak, as Sirius battled the Basilisk. I watched Sirius clumsily swing the Sword of Gryffindor at Charles, who easily dodged: I hope Sirius improves, because at the moment we don't stand a chance. Professor Cullen spoke again as we continued to watch Sirius.

'He took the news of the future well then?' I smirked.

'Not exactly, but he came around.' Professor Cullen grinned.

'That's love, hun.' I nodded, before asking a question of my own.

'You're undercover now?' Professor Cullen grinned.

'Yes. It's been interesting. I received a warm welcome: he's very pleased with my loyalty, and fortunately for me, the Dark Mark can't be placed on vampires.' Professor Cullen then showed me her left arm as if to prove her point: there was no Dark Mark. 'He tried, but my enhanced immune system didn't approve of such an invasive charm. It disappeared just as quickly as it appeared… He commented that he encountered a similar problem with Greyback.' I didn't realise that the Dark Mark was incapable of marking vampires and werewolves; this could be why Sirius didn't trust Remus in the old timeline. I asked Professor Cullen a few more questions, before she moved on to talking about the spells that she wanted to teach me. They consisted of a multitude of highly advanced defensive charms and spells, and required a fair bit of background reading, so we were going to start practicing the spells during the next session. I therefore spent the rest of the training session watching Sirius sparring with Charles Goodwin: which I must say was a rather amusing site at times.

 **A/N: Hey! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'd just like the thank my reviewers, and to respond to a few of those reviews. So, I had a guest reviewer on Hermione Granger and the Explosion in Time: if this review is reading this I'd like to answer her questions, Dumbledore's mother was a muggleborn therefore this is how Hermione can be related to Dumbledore and muggleborn. Dorea's character is all love, hun, and sweetie, because she's British and in my experience (that's being British myself) the British use terms of endearment a lot: plus she's supposed to be a mother figure. Thanks to Lizziecats and joellen818 for their reviews, I'm glad your enjoying the story... and thanks Hello Smilies for your constructive criticism on the Explosion in Time. I hope that I'm getting better with making my dialogue clearer: and I'm glad your enjoying the story.**


	28. Parseltongue

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 28: Parseltongue**

I'm accompanying Sirius to meet his Uncle Alphard at The Three Broomsticks, this afternoon, during the Hogsmeade visit. I woke this morning to find a rather frantic Lily rummaging through my trunk: I watched her for a moment, before speaking.

'Lost something Lil?' Lily jumped.

'Hermione! Can I borrow your witch-o-matic curlers?' I smiled, climbing out of bed to fetch the curlers for Lil. James had told Lily that he'd planned something special for today, so their day of hanging out in Hogsmeade had turned into a date… and speaking of dates, someone must've hit Remus over the head, because he'd asked Melissa Winslow, who's a pretty Ravenclaw, to Hogsmeade. Remus has recently been tutoring Melissa in Charms, though, I didn't realise that the tutoring was going quite so well. James and Sirius have been teasing Remus about the date, but I can tell they're pleased for him. I watched Lily continue to freak out about her date, as I began getting myself ready for Hogsmeade.

'Lily calm down, its just James.' Lily responded as I wondered into the bathroom.

'Exactly! It's James Potter!' I sighed: if she's freaking out now, then I could only imagine how she'd be on her wedding day. I brushed my teeth, had a wash, and straightened my hair, before returning to the dormitory. I found Lily doing her makeup, and as I pulled a dress over my head, she spoke. 'You're wearing that to Hogsmeade!?' I turned to face Lily, who was wearing a casual ensemble of a tartan skirt with tights and a black v-neck sweater. I guess the silk tunic dress that I am wearing is a little dressy for Hogsmeade, but I'm seeing Sirius's uncle, and I wanted to maintain a good impression. I responded to Lily's question after a moment.

'What's wrong with my dress?'

'It's… it's… well, really pretty.' I smirked.

'Thanks. Look you need to stop worrying, James loves you just the way you are...' Lily blushed, meaning I grinned. '... besides Sirius and I are meeting with his Uncle Alphard today, and in Sirius's case that's the same as if you were meeting James's parents.' When I mentioned James's parents Lily suddenly looked like a doe caught in headlights: I raised my eyebrows. 'What?' Lily chewed her bottom lip.

'James invited me to meet his parents this Christmas.' I smirked.

'Oh, really? The Potters' Ball?' Lily nodded.

'Yes.' I haven't been invited to spend Christmas with the Potters yet; though, I have a feeling Dorea will invite me again. I continued getting ready as Lily stood there looking as if she had something to say. I didn't push her, so it was a few minutes before she spoke. 'What are Mr. and Mrs. Potter like?' I grinned, glancing towards Lil.

'Dorea Potter is one of the loveliest people I've ever met... and you make her son very happy, so you have nothing to worry about... and Charlus Potter is fun: James definitely inherited his love of pranking from his father. Just be your usual witty self and Charlus will love you.' Lily seemed to think this over for a moment, before returning to getting ready with a smile on her lips. She's got nothing to worry about because I know Dorea and Charlus will adore her.

I found Sirius waiting in the common room with James, when I finally left the girls' dormitory: Sirius grinned as he saw me.

'Mynee!' I grinned, wondering over to Sirius who I kissed on the lips, before speaking to James.

'Lily said she'd be down in 5 minutes.' James nodded: Sirius took my hand, and suggested that we left. Once outside the common room, Sirius told me that I looked beautiful today. I kissed him again, and we then headed down to Hogsmeade. It was a pleasant October morning, it wasn't raining, and the sun was just about breaking through the clouds. I listened to Sirius talking about Halloween, which is coming up in a couple of weeks. Halloween's easily Sirius's favourite holiday, which makes me a little sad, knowing that in the original timeline Sirius loses everything important to him on Halloween. Listening to Sirius's excitement for Halloween just made me more determined to save James and Lily. I'm looking forward to another peaceful Halloween at Hogwarts.

'Me and Prongs have something spectacular planned for the feast.' I glanced towards Sirius as he spoke, completely unsurprised by his confession.

'I wouldn't expect anything less from Messrs Padfoot and Prongs.' Sirius continued grinning like a madman, as we reached Hogsmeade. We wondered around the Hogsmeade shops, spotting Remus and Melissa inside Madam Puddifoot's as we wondered passed the little tearoom. We spent almost ten minutes pulling faces at Remus through the window, until Madam Puddifoot herself chased us away. We reached the village square just before we were due to meet Alphard: Sirius kissed me.

'You have the muggle voice recorder?' I nodded, placing a hand on my handbag and responding.

'Yes... and you remember the plan, right?' Sirius nodded, and as he did his Uncle Alphard appeared.

'Sirius, my boy!' I watched Alphard smack Sirius across the back, making Sirius flinch as his uncle continued. 'You're wearing the ring, good lad!' Sirius smiled at Alphard.

'It's good to see you again, uncle.' Alphard smiled.

'I must say I wasn't expecting your letter, though I was thrilled that you wanted to meet.' Alphard then turned to me. '... and Miss. Granger, it's a delight to see you again. My nephew never mentioned that you'd be accompanying him, shall we?' Alphard offered me his arm, which I accepted out of politeness. Sirius rolled his eyes and I'm sure he muttered something about an outlandish old flirt. We walked over to The Three Broomsticks, as Alphard spoke. 'Your brother will be joining us in an hour.' I watched Sirius's face drop out of habit, but I knew he didn't hate Regulus: it did however mean we needed to get the recordings before Regulus arrived.

Inside The Three Broomsticks, Alphard gestured for Sirius and I to take a seat, whilst he fetched a round of drinks. Alphard passed my arm to Sirius, and we quickly chose a booth towards the back of the pub. It wasn't long before Alphard returned with drinks: a Butterbeer for me, and a firewhiskey for himself and Sirius. Sirius took a sip of his firewhiskey, before starting making refined conversation with his uncle. Sirius spoke of the Black Family and a range of topics related to pureblood society. Alphard seemed thrilled that his nephew was actually taking an interest in magical society, and I think he was really enjoying Sirius's company. I watched Alphard order another firewhiskey for himself and Sirius, as I spoke up for the first time.

'Sirius tells me you're a parseltongue, Alphard.' Alphard glanced towards me with a smile, and a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite identify.

'The beautiful Miss. Granger has an interest in the Dark Arts... your mother would've approved, my boy, if only it wasn't for her blood status.' I watched Sirius play along.

'She's just curious.' Alphard smirked.

'Remember what curiosity did to the Knarl, my boy.' Alphard then turned his attention to me. 'What did you want to know, Miss. Granger?' I grinned.

'I've just always found it fascinating. Would you be able to speak it now? I've never heard it spoken.' I watched Alphard consider this request for a moment, before speaking.

'What should I say?' This is when Sirius grinned widely, as if he found something amusing. It was part of the plan. I gazed towards Sirius as he spoke.

'Something dark, it's always better when it's something dark.' Alphard raised his eyebrows.

'You have any suggestions, Sirius lad?' Sirius was silent for a moment, whilst I pulled the voice recorder out of my bag. Once I was ready with the voice recorder, Sirius spoke again.

'How about? Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four!' Alphard looked surprised as Sirius suggested this. He stared at his nephew for a few seconds, before laughing.

'You're a weird one, you know that son?' Sirius smirked. I'd played along and seemed shocked, though, Alphard agreed to Sirius's suggestion. I hit record as Alphard spoke the command that would summon the Basilisk. I smiled widely as Alphard finished speaking. I stopped the voice recorder, before continuing the conversation.

'It sounds so strange.' Alphard chuckled.

'I quite agree with you, Miss. Granger. I'm sure you've researched the ability, did you have any other questions?' I nodded. I started with a few questions that were nothing out of the ordinary, before attempting to fabricate the recording that we needed to open the Chamber of Secrets.

'I read that the Slytherin common room could be accessed, using the words _hesha-hassah_... as if this specific saying by-passes the password.' I'd fortunately found the command for opening the Chamber of Secrets. Alphard laughed.

'Your pronunciation needs a little work, it's...' I hit record, just in time to record Alphard's correction. '... _hesha-hassah_... that's parseltongue for open, and yes, it does override the Slytherin common room's password.' Regulus arrived at this point, so the conversation ended, not that that mattered because we'd gotten both of the recordings that we needed to slay the Basilisk.

Regulus sat down next to Alphard, gazing towards Sirius and I: Sirius spoke.

'Afternoon Regulus.' I watched the corners of Regulus's lips tug upwards, however, Regulus quickly hid the smile and just responded in a civil manner.

'Sirius.' Regulus continued speaking. 'Thank you for the invitation, uncle... it's good to see you again.' Alphard smacked Regulus over the back.

'Not a problem, my boy, not a problem at all. It was your brother's idea actually.' Regulus seemed shocked as he glanced back towards Sirius. I grinned, seeing that Alphard is attempting to get the brothers to talk. Sirius spoke first.

'How are Mum and Dad?' Regulus huffed at Sirius's question.

'Furious that you ran away... and are hiding behind Great Aunt Dorea.' Sirius raised his eyebrows.

'They gave me no other choice, I was never going to marry Violetta.' Regulus snuck a glance towards me at this point. There was silence for a moment, meaning Sirius continued. 'You'll understand, Reg, when you meet someone...' Sirius turned towards me at this point: I couldn't help smiling at him. '... There are some witches who are worth rebelling for.' Regulus rolled his eyes.

'I hope she's worth it.' Sirius kissed me, before responding to his brother.

'She is... totally worth it.'

 **A/N: Hey! Sorry about the wait for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it, I have one more chapter before I plan on sending Hermione and Sirius into the Chamber of Secrets, so this chapter just tidying up some loose ends and brings Regulus back into the story cause I have plans for Regulus in the future. Remember to review. Love RoxannetheLaugh x.**


	29. Hallowe'en Feast

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 29: Hallowe'en Feast**

Sirius has come on leaps and bounds with his sword training over the last couple of weeks. Charles Goodwin had taken him to practice on Salamanders last night, and he'd come back buzzing. I'd just found him and James planning new pranks in the common room. I sat down between the two Marauders, before speaking.

'Ready for the feast?' James and Sirius glanced up from their plans at this point: James spoke first, a little louder than necessary, so I assume Sirius's good mood is infectious.

'Absolutely! I'm famished!' I smirked, glancing over the parchment that James and Sirius had been working on. I felt the two Marauders watching me, and a moment passed, before I commented on their plans.

'That's a very bad idea.' I pointed to the section of the plan, which mentioned experimenting with Amortentia, so that they could make the whole of Slytherin house fall obsessively in love with Peeves. James raised his eyebrows as I commented.

'Why?' I smirked.

'Because 1. You'll both end up high on Amortentia fumes... and 2. It'll likely backfire and the whole of Slytherin will be in love with you.' I glanced towards Sirius, who just looked dumbfounded as he stared back at me. Sirius didn't speak so I turned to James, although, as I did I became lost for words. James was sat there with his mouth hanging open, as if he wanted to respond, but knew I was right. It's the exact expression that I was used to seeing on Harry's face, when I'd either corrected or criticized him. The next second, I'd thrown my arms around James, just like I'd done many times to Harry. James automatically wrapped his arms around me, and sounded a little shocked as he spoke.

'Uh, Mynee?' I continued to hug James, and there was a moment of silence, before I spoke.

'You're amazing James Charlus Potter.' I pushed James away, a little embarrassed, meaning I swiftly continued talking. 'Is that the time already?! The feast will be starting soon!' I grabbed Sirius's hand, pulling him to his feet and dragging him towards the portrait. Sirius slowed me down as we descended the stairs, and as I fell into step beside him, he spoke.

'What was that about with Prongs?' I pulled Sirius's arm around me, and whispered into his ear.

'Sorry. He caught me by surprise... for a moment he really reminded me of Harry.' James caught up with us at this point, forcing himself between Sirius and I. Sirius smiled at him, as he threw his arms around the two of us.

'You know something, Pads?' Sirius stared towards James, who in turned glanced towards me before continuing. 'Whenever you wanna make Mynee my sister-in-law that's fine by me.' Sirius smirked, probably because I'd turned bright red once again. There was a moment of silence, before Sirius tripped James, sending him down the remaining four steps. I watched James scramble to his feet as Sirius spoke.

'Perhaps she won't want to be your sister-in-law.' James shook his head.

'Course she does, I'm amazing.' Sirius and James both laughed. I left James and Sirius making fools of themselves and entered the Great Hall, taking a seat beside Remus. Remus smiled at me, though his smile dropped when he noticed my red face.

'Mynee, what's wrong?' I mumbled.

'I've just realised that I might become James's sister-in-law someday.' I could see amusement in Remus's eyes, but he didn't laugh like Sirius and James had. Speaking of James and Sirius, they'd just managed to join us: Sirius hopped into the seat beside me, wrapping his arm around me and kissing me on the cheek.

'You love us really.' I smirked.

'Hmmm unfortunately I do... even if you're a bunch of immature prats.' I glanced in turn at the three Marauders who where present. James and Sirius grinned like little kids on Christmas morning: Remus frowned.

'Hey! I'm not a...' He was interrupted as Dumbledore began his speech. I grinned at the werewolf, who was now shooting me death glares for calling him an immature prat. I stuck my tongue out at him, before leaning into Sirius's side. Dumbledore's speech was the usual Halloween speech; he wished Nearly Headless Nick a Somber Deathday and rambled on about his newfound love for muggle candy corn, before summoning the mountains of food.

The feast was in full swing, and everyone was gorging themselves on the copious amounts of food when the doors to the Great Hall flew open. Everyone's heads snapped up, glancing towards the doors, which had seemingly opened by themselves. A moment passed, and most people had returned to their plates, when a rather peculiar noise echoed through the Great Hall: a snipping sound. The sound had everyone's attention again, and as everyone stared towards the doors of the Great Hall for a second time a swarm of scissors floated into view. I glanced towards the Marauders: I didn't know they'd planned a prank for this evening. None of the Marauders acknowledged me, and before I could speak the swarm of scissors zoomed through the air towards us. The first to scream was a Slytherin girl: the scissors snipped at her hair, chopping off quite a large lock. Further pairs of scissors then proceeded to attack other students, it didn't seem to matter which house they belonged to. Soon the sound of screaming drowned the snipping of scissors, and hexes where being cast at the scissors in self-defense. I dived under the table, followed by the Marauders, Lil, and Dorcas: Lily screamed at James and Sirius.

'If this is your idea of a prank, it's sooo not funny!' Sirius retaliated.

'This wasn't us, we're not malicious enough to cut people's hair.' I watched Lily open her mouth before closing it: Remus spoke instead.

'So... What do we do now?' The screaming around us continued, and it was a moment before I realised that everyone was staring at me. I frowned.

'What?' James spoke.

'You're a walking spell book, sis.' I gave James an annoyed look, before sighing.

'Fine... and don't call me that.' I climbed out from under the table. It was utter chaos in the Great Hall, with many students now sporting rather haphazard haircuts. I scrambled up onto the table, before casting into the air.

' _Immobulus.'_ The scissors all froze, and the screaming around me stopped. I thought for a moment, before disposing of the scissors, by casting a hex that would cause them all to explode like fireworks. I didn't understand why none of the professors attempted to stop the scissors, though, as I climbed down from the table Dumbledore's voice echoed through the Great Hall.

'Excellent Miss. Granger... 50 points to Gryffindor.' I glanced towards Dumbledore, a little surprised to see that his beard was now several inches shorter. Professor McGonagall spoke next, once Dumbledore had returned to his apple crumble as if nothing had happened. I know the headmaster's a great wizard, but sometimes I do find myself questioning his peculiar behaviour.

'Potter! Black! Pettigrew! Lupin!...I expect to see you in my office immediately.' James and Sirius shrugged, before heading off out of the Great Hall: Remus looked a little bit more annoyed that they were being blamed for something they didn't do: and Peter, as per usual, followed obediently behind his friends. The Marauders were in the common room when we returned from dinner, and it was obvious that they were scheming. I slid into the seat beside Sirius, whilst speaking.

'What happened with McGonagall?' Remus answered my question, as I ran my fingers through Sirius's hair. Sirius seemed a little irritated now.

'Gilderoy bewitched the scissors, but he told McGonagall it was James and Sirius.' I raised my eyebrows.

'And she believed him?' Remus nodded. McGonagall had given James and Sirius detention, and the agitated Marauders were now out for revenge.

xxx

I was in the library the following evening, practicing my meditation. I didn't see Gilderoy approach me, because I had my eyes closed, so he scared me as he spoke.

'Potter and Black aren't as untouchable as they think.' I opened one eye, gazing towards Gilderoy.

'James and Sirius would never do something so malicious.' This stumped Gilderoy for a moment.

'It's just hair, it'll grow back.' I smirked.

'It's James and Sirius, they'll get their own back... I'd sleep with one eye open if I was you Gilly.' I watched Gilderoy's face fall.

'Is that a threat?' I shrugged.

'Knowing James and Sirius it's a promise and some decent advice.' Gilderoy seemed frustrated at this point and walked away without speaking. I wandlessly cast a harmless transfiguration spell to remove Gilderoy's eyebrows, mumbling the incantation under my breath. The spell hit the arrogant twerp just before he walked around the end of the bookshelf. That foolish Ravenclaw's messing with the wrong group of Gryffindors.

 **A/N: Hey! Happy Halloween Everyone... think it was pretty good timing that I happen to be publishing this particular chapter today :P Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for the continuous support of everyone who's reading this story and those of you who have spent time to review. It's means so much to me that people are enjoying this story. Next chapter Hermione and Sirius shall be going into the Chamber of Secrets, so that's a little something for everyone to look forward too, hopefully if everything goes to plan you'll get the next chapter tomorrow. Love RoxannetheLaugh x.**


	30. Chamber of Secrets

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 30: Chamber of Secrets**

Sirius and I are going into the Chamber of Secrets this morning, meaning we were up at the crack of dawn. I was waiting for Sirius in the common room because we couldn't risk waking the other Marauders. I wasn't waiting long as soon Sirius appeared wearing jeans and a black tshirt. I grinned as I took his hand.

'Everyone still asleep?' Sirius nodded.

'Yep, no problem.' We then left the common room and headed to Dumbledore's office to collect the Sword of Gryffindor and Fawkes. I am nervous about going into the chamber. Sirius is a lot better with the sword now, but it was still going to be difficult. I found myself watching Sirius as we walked to the headmaster's office. There was a moment of silence before Sirius spoke. 'If I die, you have my permission to kill me.' I whacked Sirius as he attempted to lighten the mood.

'Don't say things like that!' Sirius smirked.

'Hey, that's my sword wielding arm... promise me something.' I raised my eyebrows fully ready for the punch line. '... If you die, promise to come back and haunt my reckless arse.' I felt myself smirk, as I shoved Sirius. I didn't plan on dying today and Sirius isn't going to either. We walked the rest of the way in silence and as we reached Dumbledore's office Sirius pulled me to a stop. 'Mynee, I love you.' I was a little surprised by Sirius's sobering tone. I squeezed his hand and threw him a reassuring smile.

'I know you do, I'm very fond of you also.' I couldn't help smirking as Sirius's blank expression lifted: I laughed. 'I love you, Sirius. How many times do I have to say it?' Sirius grinned.

'Always one more time.' I kissed Sirius at this point; I could tell he was anxious about this morning's mission. I spoke after we'd kissed.

'Come on let's go kill that Basilisk.' Sirius was grinning by now and followed me as I led him up to Dumbledore's office. In Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore handed over the Sword of Gryffindor and Fawkes. Sirius put the sword through the belt loop of his jeans, as Fawkes perched on his shoulder. I sighed when I noticed the look on his face. I could tell he was feeling pretty badass right now. It's the same look he gets when the Marauders are about to go spend the full moon with Remus. I told Dumbledore that we'd return to his office once the mission is complete, the headmaster nodded, before wishing us luck. We left the office, heading for the first-floor girls' bathroom. I smirked as I watched Sirius walking through the corridors. 'No question about it, you're definitely a Gryffindor.' Sirius smirked.

'I saw your memories of me, I was just as overdramatic as a grown man, so you knew what you were letting yourself in for.' I rolled my eyes. I don't mind his melodramatics, they're part of who he is, and there's nothing wrong with who he is. I'd forgotten about Moaning Myrtle, but she was waiting for us when we entered the bathroom. I watched her float up to Sirius, wiping her eyes and sniffling, before screaming in his face.

'Boys aren't allowed in here! This is the girls bathroom!' I smirked as Sirius cringed at Myrtle's piercing tone, before speaking.

'Good morning, Myrtle.' Myrtle turned to me with a surprised expression. Her anger seemed to subside and her dismal persona returned.

'You know who I am?' I nodded.

'Yes, I know what happened to you, I'm sorry.' Sirius opened his big mouth at this point.

'What happened to her?!' This set Myrtle off again.

'I died, you dummy!... Over there, in that cubical. I was hiding because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses... and all I remember is a pair of big yellow eyes.' Myrtle then giggled, still gazing towards Sirius. 'You know, you're kind of cute.' I watched a confused expression cross Sirius's face as Myrtle wondered off back into her cubical, hysterical moaning now coming from her.

'She's insane!' I chuckled.

'Come on, the entrance is over here near the sinks.' I dragged Sirius towards the sinks, pulling out the voice recorder. Sirius's eyes widened when the sinks opened to reveal the entrance to the Chamber. I watched him walk forward to the drop, which obviously lead down to the Chamber of Secrets.

'Salazar was a bit of a weird bloke... do you know how far the drop is?' I shook my head.

'No idea, but it must be survivable. I very much doubt Harry and Ron used any magic to lower themselves down there.' Sirius grinned.

'Alright, well, ladies first.' I laughed.

'In your dreams, Black... You're going first.' I didn't give Sirius chance to respond, because the next second I wandlessly cast, knocking him down the hole. Fawkes launched off of Sirius's shoulder to avoid the fall, and perched himself at the top of the sinks. I listened to Sirius's rather manly scream, before there was silence, and then I called out. 'Sirius!' Sirius called back.

'You're in so much trouble when this is over, Granger!' I giggled, jumping down the hole to join Sirius: Fawkes followed behind me.

After apologizing and promising to make it up to Sirius, we wondered further into the Chamber of Secrets. Our wands lead the way through the darkness: the ground was covered in rodent skeletons, which cracked and shattered beneath our feet, and everything was slightly damp. I couldn't imagine it had changed much in the next twenty years. Fawkes had perched himself on my shoulder, and gave the occasional hoot at the eerie sounds around us. I stroked the old Phoenix's beak.

'It's alright, Fawkes.' The bird affectionately pecked my hand, which I took as a signal that he didn't want to be patronized. I apologized to the Phoenix, as our route came to a large vault-like door. Sirius walked up to the door and trailed his fingers along the snakes, which decorated it. I pulled the voice recorder out again.

' _Hesha-hassah._ ' The snakes decorating the door began moving in a very lock-like arrangement, and a moment later the vault-like door swung open, revealing another dark room. I watched Sirius walk slowly towards the door, climbing through when he reached it. I followed closely behind, casting to brighten the room.

' _Lumos Maxima._ ' The orb of light that shot into the air illuminated the room, revealing the Chamber of Secrets. The Chamber was very Slytherin in design, with everything tinged a green colour and the décor heavily influence with carvings of snakes. There were pools of water either side of the main walkway, which lead to a pool at the far end of the room. The pool sat in front of a large carved wall, that I assumed to be a carving of Salazar Slytherin. Sirius took my hand and led me down to the end of the chamber. I wonder were the Basilisk lives. I scanned the room looking for any clues, but there weren't any. Sirius pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from his belt loop, before speaking.

'Suppose we should get this over with.' I nodded, though, before I played the command to summon the Basilisk I cast a few basic protection spells on both Sirius and Fawkes. Fawkes hooted in thanks, whilst Sirius smiled towards me. I was nervous, but we'd come this far, so we couldn't back down now. I hit the play button on the voice recorder and the command echoed through the chamber, followed by silence. I glanced around as nothing happened: did we have the wrong command? A moment passed, Sirius spoke. 'It didn't w...' He was interrupted by an immense rumbling sound. I watched as the mouth of the carving of Salazar Slytherin dropped open and the Basilisk slivered out of it. Sirius held the Sword of Gryffindor up, ready for the battle. I held out my wand ready to provide cover fire and distractions. The Basilisk slivered into the pool surrounding the monument to Slytherin: it raised its head and shrieked. The Basilisk's shriek caused the whole chamber to shake, and that's when Fawkes launched himself off of my shoulder. I watched Fawkes attack the Basilisk: the Basilisk hissed and snapped at the brave phoenix. Fawkes was brilliant and soon the Basilisk was blind. I felt myself stop breathing. What now? I suddenly realised how poorly we'd actually planned this: Sirius yelled. 'Hey! Over here!' I was stunned as Sirius gained the Basilisk's attention. I swiftly moved out of the way, when the Basilisk dove towards Sirius. Sirius swung the Sword of Gryffindor, it made contact with the Basilisk, although, the Basilisk didn't seem at all fazed. I cast a spell to momentarily stun the Basilisk as Sirius repositioned himself. I flinched when the Basilisk lunged at Sirius before he was ready, meaning Sirius had to dive out of the way. I cast more stunning spells, and a blasting curse. These distracted the Basilisk; they however, distracted the Basilisk a little too well, meaning it was now coming for me. I ran. I hid behind one of the large stone snakes, which the Basilisk then bumped into. I took a second to catch my breath, before stepping out from behind the stone carving and casting.

'Aquaemurius Maxima!' A large wall of water rose between me and the Basilisk. I used the wall of water to drive the Basilisk back towards Sirius. The Basilisk snapped at the water, but soon found it impossible to penetrate. I heard Sirius yell over the roar of the water.

'Over here, reptile!' I dropped the wall of water, just in time to see the Basilisk lunging at Sirius. I cast a confundus charm, which caused the Basilisk to miss Sirius. The Basilisk was now disorientated and as it attacked Sirius again, I watched Sirius thrust the Sword of Gryffindor up through the Basilisk's palate. The Basilisk roared in pain as Sirius withdrew the sword, before collapsing to the ground with one final hiss. Dead. There was silence in the chamber, and it was a moment before Sirius collapsed to his knees. I felt panic flood my system, and the next second I was beside Sirius. There's a Basilisk fang sticking out of Sirius's forearm: I felt my heart jump into my throat. Sirius pulled the fang out of his arm, muttering a curse under his breath. I quickly scrambled to my feet, yelling in panic.

'Fawkes! Fawkes!' The silence returned, except from a groan from Sirius. I screamed again. 'Fawkes! Please! Help us!' I felt sick with panic now: my heart felt as if it was shattering and impaling my lungs. It must've only been minutes –but felt like a lifetime- before Fawkes swooped into the chamber. I collapsed again beside Sirius, as Fawkes landed elegantly. I watched, feeling sick, as Fawkes dropped a few tears into the wound on Sirius's forearm. Sirius's eyelids were struggling to remain open at this point, though, as the phoenix tears hit the wound it began to heal. I felt relief wash through me, and found myself gazing towards Fawkes. 'Thanks... can you take us to the Hospital Wing?' Fawkes bowed his head, and the next second we were in the middle of the Hospital Wing.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter... next one is coming soon, I've almost finished writing it. Remember to leave a review. Love RoxannetheLaugh x.**


	31. Hospital Wing

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 31: Hospital Wing**

Madam Pomfrey placed Sirius in a magically induced coma and gave him multiple rejuvenation potions, whilst the Phoenix tears detoxified his body. Her diagnosis was that Sirius would be perfectly fine and just needed to rest: there'd be no lasting damage. I was relieved to hear that Sirius would be all right, because for a moment back in the chamber, I'd thought that the venom had been allowed to spread too far. I remained by Sirius's bedside, so Madam Pomfrey gave me a calming draught and a sugary cup of tea. It meant that when Dumbledore arrived I was coherent enough to explain what had happened in the Chamber of Secrets. The headmaster didn't visit for long, but took the Sword of Gryffindor, because it was safest in his office now that it's impregnated with Basilisk venom. He'd also come up with a cover story to tell people. He said I must tell people that Sirius and I had been having an advanced potions class with Professor Slughorn; that the potion I'd brewed had gone wrong and accidently poisoned Sirius. I wasn't convinced that people would believe I was capable of brewing a potion incorrectly, but I assured Dumbledore that I would stick to the story. The next visitors were the Marauders, which I fully expected: James was positively frantic.

'Padfoot!' I hushed James.

'He's asleep.' James, Remus, and Peter crowded around the end of Sirius's bed. James spoke again.

'What happened?!' His tone was accusing, but that didn't bother me and I calmly explained.

'He came with me to an advanced potions class that Slughorn was teaching me. I... I don't know what happened... something went wrong with the potion and, well, Sirius got poisoned.' I surprised the Marauders with a sudden burst of fake tears, and as I continued to cry Remus wrapped his arm around me.

'Hey, shhh, Poppy will fix him up... don't blame yourself.' I gasped for breath as James backed up Remus's reassurance.

'Yeah, sis... he'll be back on his feet by tomorrow, just as annoying as ever.' I laughed, which made the Marauders smile. I remained snuggled against Remus, because I was still a little scared that Sirius would be permanently damaged. James sent Peter to fetch me some breakfast, which was graciously received because I hadn't eaten this morning. I'm glad the Marauders stayed with me for a little while, because it was nice to have the company. The Marauders eventually had to leave, though, because they were skipping classes, and Professor McGonagall found out. This meant I was left on my own again with Sirius: I found myself taking hold of Sirius's hand, with a bit of a smile.

'You better wake up soon, Sirius Black... or else.' I caressed Sirius's cheek with my hand. I was surprised when Madam Pomfrey let me stay in the Hospital Wing all day; though, it's probably because I was quiet and didn't disturb anyone. Remus brought me a book to read from the library; it was an interesting book about advanced charms. I was concentrating deeply on this book, when Dorea burst into the Hospital Wing. I hadn't considered that James might tell his mother that Sirius was in the Hospital Wing. I watched Dorea approach Sirius's bedside as she spoke.

'What happened?' I made eye contact with the motherly witch.

'A potions mix up. He's alright, just needs rest.' Dorea didn't seem convinced, and before I could stop her she'd cast a diagnostics charm. I felt my stomach flip, because this charm would definitely detect traces of inactivated Basilisk venom in Sirius's blood. I watched anxiously as Dorea examined the results of her diagnostics charm. She seemed thoughtful for a moment, not showing any form of shock, and then she lowered her wand.

'He's in a magically induced coma?' I nodded; a little surprised that Dorea didn't mentioned the Basilisk venom.

'Yes. Madam Pomfrey's releasing him from it tomorrow morning.' Dorea nodded, and began performing other therapeutic spells. I don't understand why she didn't confront me about the real reason why Sirius is unconscious. There's no chance she'd have missed it, because that's all that's wrong with him and her spells would be telling her that. I remained silent, whilst Dorea continued to tend to Sirius, and when she was finished she kissed him on the forehead.

'You behave when you wake up, do as Poppy says.' Dorea then straightened up, smiling towards me. 'Has James invited you to spend Christmas with us?' I shook my head, making Dorea smile. 'Well then, I guess I'm inviting you now... we'd be delighted to have you stay with us again.' I smiled.

'I'd like that, thank you.' Dorea told me it was no trouble at all, before saying that she must be getting back to Potter Manor. I promised to look after Sirius for her. Dorea's behaviour confused me, as she obviously knew about the Basilisk venom, but didn't question it, or confront me as to why a potion I was making contained Basilisk venom.

Sirius came around the following morning: a little drowsy and confused at first, meaning I caressed his cheek.

'Siri, baby?' He groaned.

'What happened?' I stroked his cheek again.

'You don't remember?' Sirius shook his head, raising his hand to place it over mine.

'I remember... but everything went black.' I kissed his forehead, before whispering into his ear.

'You impaled yourself on a Basilisk fang... but you're alright now, Fawkes saved you.' Sirius groaned again.

'I feel like I've been hit by the Knight Bus.' I chuckled, stroking his hair.

'You just need rest, love... but I'm glad you're awake. You scared me.' Sirius grinned.

'Sorry... Do the guys know I'm here?' I nodded.

'Yes. They think you came with me to an advanced potions class with Slughorn, and that I accidently poisoned you.' Sirius raised his eyebrows.

'... and they believed that?' I nodded, kissing Sirius on the forehead.

'Yes. Dorea visited too, she knows about the Basilisk venom.' Sirius attempted to sit up, meaning I helped him as he spoke.

'She knows?' I shook my head.

'She preformed a diagnostics charm; so she would've detected the venom... but she didn't mention it. I confess I am a little confused as to why she didn't confront me about it. There aren't many potions that contain Basilisk venom, and those which do... well, they're not potions that I should be brewing.' Sirius was now propped up against his pillows. He snuck a kiss as I fluffed one of the pillows for him.

'If I know Aunt Dorea, she'll confront you once she's had some time to think and the two of you are somewhere private.' I frowned.

'So... at Potter Manor this Christmas?' Sirius suddenly grinned again.

'You're spending Christmas with us?' I nodded.

'Dorea invited me.' Sirius continued grinning.

'What are you going to tell her?' I raised my eyebrows.

'I said that I'd love to spend Christmas at Potter Manor.' Sirius laughed.

'I meant about the Basilisk venom.' Oh! I flushed red.

'I... I don't know. I can't tell her the complete truth, it would be too dangerous.' Sirius was silent for a moment before responding.

'What if she made an unbreakable vow?' I shook my head.

'I can't. It's too dangerous, she'd sacrifice herself to save James: you and I both know that.' I could sense Sirius was about to continue the conversation, but the Marauders interrupted us. The next second, James had slumped down on Sirius's bed, whilst speaking.

'Padfoot! You gave us a scare, bro!' As James spoke, Remus and Peter appeared either side of my chair: Remus reprimanded James.

'James volume, or Poppy will throw us out.' I grinned, though when I did Sirius took hold of my hand. I glanced towards him with a smile, before speaking.

'See, I said they were worried.' Sirius smirked.

'Yeah, I believed you... you know Prongs, you didn't have to tell your mum.' James disagreed with Sirius's statement.

'Of course I did, she's practically your mother too... and she would've killed me if I hadn't told her.' Sirius let the subject drop at this point, meaning James continued talking. 'So... when's Poppy letting you out?' Sirius glanced towards me for the answer to this question: I shrugged.

'I'm not sure, she never said.' When I said this James and Peter quickly nominated Remus to go find out, because Madam Pomfrey has a soft spot for the werewolf and was unlikely to chuck him out. Remus walked away muttering about cowards. It wasn't long before Remus returned with Madam Pomfrey, who ushered us all away from the bed whilst she examined Sirius. James spoke to me as we waited on the other side of the screen that Poppy had conjured.

'You coming to my place for Christmas, sis?' I raised my eyebrows at James.

'Yes, your mum invited me... and you have to stop calling me that.' James played dumb.

'Calling you what?' I sighed, whilst James continued talking about Christmas, getting quite excited in the process. He was still talking animatedly about Christmas when Madam Pomfrey removed the screen from in front of Sirius's hospital bed.

'Mr. Black can return to his dormitory, though he requires complete rest, no mischief.' I smirked as Madam Pomfrey glanced directly at James. James smiled widely at the mediwitch.

'I solemnly swear... no mischief will be bestowed in Sirius's company.' I'm one hundred percent sure that Poppy didn't believe this, mainly because she just rolled her eyes and moved on to her next patient. We then headed back to Gryffindor Tower, where Sirius and I quickly fell to sleep in each other's arms: it sure has been a long couple of days.

 **A/N: Hey! Really sorry about the delay in updating, I meant to get around to proof reading this chapter last week and didn't. Sorry. Thanks to all of my reviews from the last chapter, you all make me feel really guilty about not updating sooner, which is good motivation. I keep getting comments on my dialogue, that it's confusing, but I'm not really sure what people mean by this: the dialogue rules I was taught at school is that every time someone new speaks you start a new paragraph... and I usually say who's speaking before the dialogue, because it makes sense to me that it comes before, and when some authors put after it confuses me.**

 **Anyway, I'm very happy that most of you are enjoying the story, though it has come to my attention recently that some people aren't enjoying this story, and you know what that's perfectly fine, and it's perfectly fine if you want to waste your life away sending me hateful reviews, because you know what, it's your life to waste.** **Love RoxannetheLaugh x. P.s. Next chapter is coming soon, I solemnly swear.**


	32. Pandora Black

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **This chapter is M Rated for coarse language.**

 **Chapter 32: Pandora Black**

It's been a few weeks since Sirius slayed the Basilisk, and this evening is Slughorn's Christmas Party. I'd planned on just wearing the red dress that I wore to the Potter's New Year's Ball, but yesterday this gorgeous gold evening gown had appeared in the girls' dormitory with a note from Dumbledore. The note explained that the dress was a gift, wished me a pleasant evening at the party, and apologised for his absence, which I was to pass on to Horace. Lily, Dorcas, and Marlene made a huge fuss over this dress, and immediately made me try it on. It's empire waisted in design, and the material falls elegantly to the ground. The fabric is a fascinating shade of gold, which shimmer subtly. I feel very beautiful in this dress. I am currently all dressed for the Christmas Party and have been watching Lily fuss over her makeup for almost 20 minutes now.

'Lily! If you don't hurry up those boys will get bored and go play Quidditch.' James is Lily's date tonight, and we'd just received a patronus from Sirius informing us that him and James were waiting in the common room. I knew that if we made James and Sirius wait too long they'd get bored and cause some sort of mischief. Lily waved her hand towards me as she responded.

'5 more minutes.' I sighed.

'Fine. I'm going to keep James and Sirius from getting distracted.' Lily absentmindedly nodded, as I left the dormitory and descended the stairs. I found James and Sirius dressed very formally in amongst the rest of our housemates in the common room. The common room swiftly fell silent as I appeared at the bottom of the stairs, meaning I flushed red. A breathtaking smile appeared on Sirius's lips when he saw me: he jumped to his feet and wondered over to me, shoving a gawping first year. Sirius kissed my hand as he reached me.

'Hey gorgeous, you weren't exaggerating about this dress. The old coot's got style.' I smirked.

'You look as handsome as always.' Sirius kissed me.

'Thanks, where's Evans?'

'She's still Prongs proofing her makeup.' Sirius laughed, whilst I found myself admiring Sirius's family robes. I'm glad Sirius got over his issues with wearing his family robes, because he really does look stunning in them. The silence was broken between us when Sirius spoke.

'What you thinking about?' I smirked.

'How much I love these robes?' Sirius took hold of both my hands and gave me a strange look, before responding.

'You're a strange witch, Granger.' I giggled, as Sirius pressed his lips to mine, to which I threw my arms around his neck. We were still kissing when Lily appeared, and only knew she was there because she spoke.

'Eww... do you two have to do that in the common room?' I pulled away from Sirius who was still smiling: he spoke.

'Don't be a hypocrite, Evans. I've seen you at it with Prongs in the boys' dormitory, you're no prude.' I watch Lily flush red as Sirius commented, and I was sure she'd have slapped him had James not interrupted.

'Lil, you look beautiful.' This compliment had Lily's attention; so she started flicking her hair and acting like she normally does around James.

'Thanks James... you look great.' James chuckled, offering his arm to Lily. 'Shall we?' Lily giggled, but nodded, whilst taking hold of James's arm. I watched the two of them walk over to the portrait, whilst Sirius fed my arm through his and spoke.

'Let's go show you off.' I followed Sirius out of the common room after James and Lily.

I don't think I've ever seen the dungeon so busy. There are lots of house elves running around, obviously organizing the party, and then the guests who are just starting to arrive. It's quite an exclusive guest list: Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black; Regulus, who has a girl from Slytherin on his arm; Xander Boots, attending with his date; Orla Edgecombe and her date; Lily and James; me and Sirius; Snape, who's come alone; a few members of staff; and of course many of Slughorn's ex-students and acquaintances. As we entered the dungeon there was a house elf holding a tray of drinks, Sirius picked up two glasses, handing one to me as he thanked the house elf. I managed to take a sip of drink, before Horace spotted us.

'Sirius, my lad... and Miss. Granger! It's splendid you could make our little gathering.' I smiled towards the potions master, responding to his statement.

'Thank you for inviting us, Professor. Albus sends his apologies, I'm afraid he won't be able to attend this evening.' Horace glossed over this apology, and seemed more interested in pointing out his successful ex-students. We were introduced to several esteemed witches and wizards: Sirius as the eldest heir to the Black Family, and me as Dumbledore's second cousin, twice removed and accomplished seer. It was around 30 minutes, before we were allowed to sit down, and as we sat at the table where James and Lily were, James spoke.

'Professors pet.' Sirius glared at him.

'Hey! I am not!' Lily took James's side.

'You so are Black... Slughorn was in his element: and Regulus is fuming.' I glanced over to where Regulus was sitting at this point, to find him shooting daggers at Sirius. Narcissa was attempting to comfort the young heir to the Black Family, though, as I continued to look at Regulus I could tell his irritated exterior was just for show. I glanced back to Sirius, who was now staring at his brother.

'Siri, dance with me?' This distracted Sirius, just like I'd planned, and as I got to my feet he accepted my hand. After the initial arrival, the party was great fun: I danced with Sirius, and a few more of the guests introduced themselves. We took advantage of the catering and watched James making a fool of himself, whilst attempting to dance with Lily. It was almost 9:30 when the photographer arrived and Slughorn cornered Sirius and I again.

'Sirius, my boy, bring the lovely Miss. Granger over here for a photo.' Sirius and I both knew where this photo would end up. We're being put on the shelf, which was bound to happen eventually, because all the members of Slug Club end up on Slughorn's shelf. Sirius led me over to Slughorn, and that's when I felt the new memory forcing itself into my head.

I fell as Sirius attempted to catch me. As per usual, everything went black before the new memory came into focus: in this memory my younger self was sitting in my parents' hallway. I was waiting to go to Harry's house, where I'd be spending the remainder of my summer. My younger self was excited about visiting Potter Manor, and it wasn't long before there was a knock on my parents' front door. Younger Hermione jumped to her feet and answered the front door to find Sirius. I watched my younger self flush a little red at the sight of Sirius: Sirius grinned.

'Good morning, Hermione.' Sirius is still unbelievably handsome... and by the looks of it my younger self is harboring a little bit of a crush on him.

'Padfoot?' A ridiculously handsome smile appeared on Sirius's lips.

'The one and only... you ready to go, hun?' I watched little Hermione flush a deeper shade of red, but nod, before disappearing back into my parents' house to collect her Hogwarts trunk. Sirius stepped into the house behind me, and was greeted by my mother. I feel kind of weird seeing my mum interacting with Sirius, though I'm not sure why. The memory then followed my younger self through the house I'd grown up in. Little Hermione fetched her Hogwarts trunk, and hauled the heavy trunk down the stairs. I could hear Sirius laughing as my younger self descended the stairs: and I was definitely right about little Hermione having a crush on Sirius, because I could now remember how awkward I'd felt whenever I heard his gorgeous laugh... plus in this memory little Hermione had been bright red ever since she'd answered the door to Sirius. Sirius smiled at her as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs with her trunk. 'Good to go, love?' Little Hermione nodded, before hugging and kissing mum. Her face dropped when she walked out the front door and found Sirius stood beside his motorbike. Sirius chuckled.

'It's alright, I brought you a helmet.' I watched my younger self pale.

'Sirius, I don't like flying.' Sirius grinned.

'Nope, you're scared of falling: and that won't happen with me.' Sirius pulled a couple of helmets out of the sidecar; one of the helmets being the helmet I brought him for his seventeenth birthday. He gave the second helmet, which was more modern, to little Hermione. 'Here, you can wear Pandora's helmet.' I watched Hermione examine the helmet, before glancing towards Sirius.

'Pandora has her own helmet?' Sirius nodded.

'Yeah, I'm teaching her to drive this bike.' Hermione looked disgruntled at this point.

'Does Mrs. Black know you're teaching her 12-year-old daughter how to drive a flying motorbike?' Sirius chuckled.

'Hmmm... she does now.' I could tell this response confused little Hermione. I, on the other hand, was stunned by this cryptic response. I'm Mrs. Black!... and my reckless irresponsible husband is teaching our precious little daughter to drive his motorbike. Sirius continued talking in the memory. 'Pandy, is perfectly safe... I'd never let anything happen to her.' I would be having words with Sirius about teaching our daughter how to ride that flying motorcycle. I do like the name Pandora Black though: and from what I've seen of Pandora, she definitely suits the name. I get the impression that she can make all hell break loose if she wants to, kind of like the Marauders. The memory finished at this point, as my younger self gazed towards Pandora's motorbike helmet. I opened my eyes to find myself sat in a chair with Sirius crouched beside me.

'Sorry, I didn't quite catch you in time.' I noticed the dull headache now, from obviously hitting my head. I placed a hand to my head, glancing around to notice that I'd gained quite a bit of attention. Slughorn appeared with a potion vile as I glanced around.

'Here, my dear, drink this. It'll help with the headache and concussion.' I drank the potion before glancing towards Sirius. I hit him, which made an expression of surprise appear on his face.

'What's that for?!' I grinned.

'Something you haven't done yet.' Sirius frowned, rubbing his arm.

'That's not fair.' I chuckled, before attempting to stand, but falling back into the chair. Sirius continued speaking. 'Steady, love.' The guests around us had returned to the party, meaning I decided it was safe to tell Sirius about the vision.

'You were in this vision.' Sirius's eyes widened as I told him this, but he allowed me to continue. 'You were picking me up from my parents house, to visit the Potters. You're still ridiculously handsome, and I think I might have a crush on you. You brought you're motorbike to collect me. I wasn't impressed because I don't like flying.' Sirius interrupted at this point.

'I have a flying motorbike?!' I could see the excitement in his eyes as I nodded.

'Hush... let me finish. You said I could wear Pandora's helmet.' Sirius interrupted again.

'Pandora? One of my daughters?' I nodded.

'Yes. I'm liking the names we choose: Pandora and Myranda are nice names.' I could see Sirius reading into what I'd just said, and was slightly amused as he responded.

'We?... You're their mother?!' I giggled with a nod.

'I think so, you suggested I am, in the vision.' Sirius kissed me all of a sudden, which nearly caused me to topple off the chair. It wasn't a long kiss, and afterwards Sirius just gazed into my eyes: I spoke. 'You doubted that I was their mother?' Sirius shrugged.

'Always a chance I fucked up... it's a running theme in my life.' I giggled.

'Sirius, you're not a fuck up: you're brilliant.' I kissed Sirius again. 'Now, come on, Slughorn's probably still waiting for a photo.' Sirius grinned, helping me to my feet. I straightened out my appearance, because if I'm going to be put on some dusty shelf, then I at least want to look presentable.

 **A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoyed this next chapter. Remember to review. Love RoxannetheLaugh x.**


	33. Interrogation

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 33: Interrogation**

Surprisingly the Marauders were all packed when it came time for the Christmas Holidays. We all dragged our trunks down to Hogsmeade, through the snow that had appeared overnight, and which was making Messrs. Padfoot and Prongs act like five-year-olds. They're even more excited about getting home now, with the hope that Potter Manor is under a thick blanket of snow. I watched Sirius and James throwing snowballs at unsuspecting bystanders as their trunks floated after them. Messrs. Padfoot and Prongs take no prisoners when it came to snowballs, and it was a few moments before a stray one hit me. James and Sirius froze at this point: Sirius looked horrified, whilst James spoke.

'Oops.' I cast as the word left James's lips.

' _Ventus_!' A spiraling jet of wind shot out the tip of my wand, hitting the trees above and knocking the snow from their branches. James and Sirius couldn't move quick enough, meaning a large volume of snow crashed down on top of them. They were now stood up to their knees in snow, looking as if they'd been in an avalanche. The sound of laughter filled the air around me as James and Sirius stood there stunned: Sirius pouted at me.

'That wasn't nice, Mynee...' He started shivering. '... now we're all wet and cold, we'll catch our deaths.' I wondered forward to help Sirius out of the snow, responding to his comment.

'Oh don't be so melodramatic. You're both perfectly capable of basic drying spells and heating charms.' I took hold of Sirius's hands at this point and pulled. Once the boys were free, they dried themselves off and we continued down to Hogsmeade without further mischief. We boarded the Hogwarts Express and settled into the Marauders compartment, where I found myself snuggled against Sirius's side. The next I knew, Sirius was kissing me and I was opening my eyes, not realising that I'd dropped off to sleep. I was sure my eyes had only been closed for a moment, but we were now in Kings Cross. Sirius spoke.

'Mynee, we're here.' I stretched, glancing around the compartment to find everyone retrieving his or her trunks from the overhead storage. I let go of Sirius so that he could retrieve our trunks and the next second I was engulfed in Lily's arms.

'Have a good Christmas, Mynee.' I grinned.

'You too, and I'll see you New Year's Eve.' Lily nodded, letting go of me and moving onto Remus, before finally turning to James. Lily hugged James the tightest, and as she did James kissed her before whispering into her ear. Whatever James said made them both flush red, before Sirius interrupted the moment.

'Where's my hug Evans?' Lily glared at Sirius, before ignoring him and turning back to James.

'See you soon, love you.' James returned the sentiment, as Lily left the compartment. Sirius leaned out the door after her, yelling.

'Evans! If you're going to be Prongsie's wife one day, then you should be nicer to you're future brother-in-law!' I watched a stunned expression cross James's face, as Remus laughed.

'Sirius, you'll scare her off.' Sirius grinned widely, throwing his arm around James.

'Nah, she'd love to be Mrs. Potter someday.' We exited the compartment after this, soon finding our way off the train, so we wondered along platform 9 3/4 where we found Mr. and Mrs. Lupin first. I let the boys say goodbye first, because it's always awkward and rushed. Sirius hugged Remus last, before I walked forward towards the werewolf: I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

'Have a lovely Christmas, don't eat too much chocolate: and I'll send your potion next week.' Remus was slightly flushed red as I pulled away, probably from the kiss. I smirked. 'Messrs. Moony don't make me kiss you again.' He grumbled something under his breath at me, before leaving with his parents. I watched as Remus and his parents disappeared through the crowd, though, I could feel Sirius standing a little too close by my side. I glanced towards him. 'You alright?' Then I noticed the pouted on his lips, and realised he was about to say something stupid.

'Where's my kiss? I get jealous when my Mynee kisses other blokes.' I sighed, but pecked Sirius on the lips.

'You're ridiculous, you know that?' Sirius just grinned, as Peter's mother found us. I smirked as Peter's mum embarrassed him with an overbearing embrace and sloppy kiss. Ms. Pettigrew seems like a lovely woman, little overprotective and motherly; she certainly doesn't deserve a coward as a son. James and Sirius smirked as Peter flushed red: James spoke.

'Have a great Christmas, Pete.' Peter was about to mumble a response when Ms. Pettigrew spoke.

'Peter, it's time to leave. Your Aunt is visiting this evening.' Peter's face fell at the mention of his Aunt, but he muttered goodbye and trailed after his mother.

Dorea and Charlus found us soon after Peter had left, and as per usual, Dorea pulled James into a bone-crushing hug. James whined, meaning Dorea let go with a bit of a frown: however then Sirius spoke, and made Dorea's frown disappear.

'What about me? Don't I get a hug?' Dorea seemed touched that Sirius wanted a hug, and spoke as she hugged him.

'You're mother and father are masochistic cretin to not want you as a son.' Sirius grinned widely, before returning to my side and taking my hand. Charlus then suggested that we made a move, before offering Dorea his arm and leading her towards the platform's floo network. We followed behind them: I listened as Charlus told James and Sirius about the snow, which just made them more and more excited, to the point where Dorea was threatening calming draughts. I walked into the fireplace with Sirius when it was our turn, and as I threw down the floo powder we both spoke in unison.

'Potter Manor!' The green flames erupted around us as Kings Cross disappeared and we reappeared in Potter Manor. Pomsey and Baxter appeared almost instantly to collect our trunks, whilst Sirius dragged me out of the living room and up the stairs. Him and James chanting 'snow, snow, snow' as they went. I rolled my eyes.

'You two are so childish.' I pulled my hand out of Sirius's, because by now we were outside James and Sirius's bedrooms. 'I'm going to unpack first, so I'll see you two outside.' Sirius and James didn't respond to this and swiftly dashed off to prepare themselves for the snow. I wondered, at a more reasonable pace, into the guest room where I'd be staying over Christmas. I decided to unpack without the use of magic, because I was in no hurry to get outside in the freezing cold. It was nice to have some peace and quiet for a change, without Sirius complaining about being bored. I was unpacking for around half an hour, before wrapping myself in warm clothes, and heading down to join the boys. I was halfway along the hallway when Dorea dragged me into a guest bedroom. I watched Dorea secure the door and cast a silencing charm. I had a feeling that I knew what this was about, though I hadn't exactly figured out how to explain it to her. I remained silence as Dorea turned to face me, pointing her wand towards me and speaking.

'You'd better have a good explanation as to why a boy I consider a son was in hospital with traces of inactivated Basilisk venom in his blood.' I gulped. I knew she'd detected the Basilisk venom when she preformed that diagnostic spell on Sirius last month. I was silent, thinking about how to respond, and when I didn't Dorea continued. 'I'm waiting Miss. Granger! How did the heir to the Black family get Basilisk venom in his bloodstream?' I took a deep breath as Dorea took a step closer to me with her wand still pointing in my direction.

'I... I can't tell you the truth.' Dorea didn't seem to accept this as a suitable answer: her eyes narrowed.

'You're not leaving this room until I know... even if I have to force it out of you.' I gulped again.

'I... I can't. It's too dangerous.' Dorea cast, barely missing me, as if to prove her seriousness.

'I don't care. Sirius is as good as my son, you are going to tell me.' I was now unsure what to say. There was silence for a moment, before I sighed. I couldn't lie to Dorea: she's been like a mother to me since I arrived here. I have to at least tell her half the truth.

'He impaled himself on a Basilisk fang, whilst slaying the one that lived in the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts.' Dorea seemed confused by this.

'The Chamber is just a myth...' I shook my head, interrupting Dorea.

'No, it's real. Sirius and I went there to defeat the Basilisk, because we needed its venom to destroy the Dark Lord's horcruxes.' Dorea froze at this point, as I covered my mouth. That may have been a little too much information.

'You what?!' I sighed again.

'The Dark Lord's created horcruxes, I can't tell you how I know, but it's true.' Dorea seemed thoughtful for a moment, before lowering her wand slightly towards my wrist. I knew what she was about to ask me, so I raised my arm and rolled up my sleeve to show her that I'm not a Death Eater. 'I can't say anymore, it's too dangerous.' Dorea lowered her wand.

'Could you tell me if I'm sworn to secrecy?' I found myself considering an unbreakable vow, but it was useless, because I knew it wouldn't protect my secret. Dorea wouldn't think twice about sacrificing herself to save James. I mean she'd just threatened me because she thought I was trying to poison Sirius. I sat down on the bed, before responding.

'Could you promise not to break an unbreakable vow, even if it meant saving James's life?' I frowned as pain appeared in Dorea's eyes. 'Sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned that, it's not going to happen.' I gazed into my lap, unable to make eye contact with Dorea. There was silence for a few minutes, before Dorea's voice appeared.

'What if I agreed to an injunction charm?' I glanced up towards Dorea, who continued. 'It would physically prevent me from mentioning anything you told me... I'd just find myself unable to speak if I attempted to talk about the subject.' I felt a smile appear on my lips once Dorea had finished speaking. I said I'd tell Dorea and Charlus the truth, if they agreed to injunction charms, and the next second Dore was hugging me. 'I'm so sorry that I doubted you, hun... you're like a daughter to me, you know that?' I hugged Dorea in return, telling her that I didn't blame her for jumping to conclusions, and that I'd explain everything this weekend.

 **A/N: Hey everyone, sorry this took so long. Hope you all enjoy it, and all have a good Christmas (if you celebrate). Next chapter is Hermione telling Dorea and Charlus the truth, and hopefully I'll update quicker. Love RoxannetheLaugh x.**


	34. Explanation Time

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 34: Explanation Time**

That weekend I had Sirius distract James with Quidditch for a few hours, so that I could tell Dorea and Charlus the truth. I was waiting in Dorea's potions lab in front of a pensive, which was full of my memories that I'd selected to show as evidence. Dorea and Charlus appeared after a few minutes, with Dorea leading the way. They closed the door behind them, which Dorea sealed before casting a silencing charm. Charlus walked over to the pensive, glancing into it before speaking.

'Dorea has explained that you have something important to tell us, though I must say I am confused... she was rather vague.' I grinned.

'Yes... I am going to explain how I know about the Dark Lord's horcruxes, and why it's important that Sirius and I destroy them. I guess the first thing you both need to know is that I'm from the future. I was born in 1979, and was transported back in time when a curse destroyed a time turner that was hung around my neck.' I watched stunned expressions appear on Dorea and Charlus's faces: Dorea spoke.

'Hun, that's awful.' I shrugged.

'It helped that I knew Sirius and Remus in the future, so I at least felt like I had a little bit of home here... and the boys were very welcoming when I arrived.' Dorea hugged me at this point, as I continued talking. 'The future I came from wasn't bright... the Dark Lord was destroyed in 1981, but not without a huge cost. He was then reborn in 1994, and I was transported back here just before the second war really took hold.' Charlus spoke next.

'Who destroys the Dark Lord this time?' I frowned.

'Your grandson... Harry Potter. There will be a prophecy stating that the child born when the seventh month dies will have the power to destroy the Dark Lord. Voldemort goes after Harry when he's just a baby. James and Lily are both killed attempting to protect Harry... and Lily's sacrifice sets up a blood ward, which protects Harry from the killing curse that the Dark Lord uses. The curse reflexes and destroys the Dark Lord.' I hated the pain in Dorea and Charlus's eyes as I mentioned the death of their only son; I was quiet after finishing my explanation, because I didn't want to hurt them anymore. There was silence, until Dorea spoke.

'That's why unbreakable vows are out of the question?' I nodded.

'I can see how much you both love James; you'd sacrifice yourself for him and your grandson. I promise Sirius and I will save him.' Charlus spoke.

'How?' I answered.

'We're going to destroy the horcruxes, and then kill the Dark Lord before he can kill James and Lily. I was one of Harry's best friends in the future, so I know how it all plays out. I know who betrays them and tells the Dark Lord where to find them... the memories I've prepared will explain everything.' This made Dorea and Charlus glance back towards the pensive, and as they did I invited them to enter. We then plunged into the pensive, appearing in the first memory, which was a memory of Harry, because I thought they'd like to meet their future grandson. It's a memory from my fourth year, when I'm helping Harry with his research for the Triwizard Cup. He's just groaned, head butting the book in front of him. I spoke, explaining the scene to Dorea and Charlus who were both looking curious now. 'This... well, you can probably tell... this is Harry Potter.' Charlus interrupted.

'Of course he's a Potter. Oh wow, he's the spit of James, except his eyes... who's eyes does he have?' I smiled.

'They're Lily Evans' eyes.' Dorea spoke.

'Oh, is that the young witch James invited to the Ball this year?' I nodded.

'Yes, she's lovely.' Dorea and Charlus chuckled: Dorea spoke.

'We know, dear... James hasn't stopped talking about her since Christmas 1971.' I smirked, letting Dorea and Charlus go back to watching Harry. The memory lasted a little longer, before transforming into the memory from the Shrieking Shack in third year. I explained the change of scenery.

'This is my first memory of Sirius.' I gestured towards Sirius as I spoke, meaning Dorea and Charlus turned around. Dorea gasped.

'Oh my! Sirius! What happened to him?!' I gulped as Dorea glanced towards the older Sirius.

'He's been in Azkaban for 12 years.' Dorea's eyes widened as she glance towards me.

'Azkaban! What did he do?' I knew this next bit would hurt: I gulped again.

'He was charged with the murders of James and Lily Potter.' I watched hurt fill Dorea's eyes, whilst Charlus wrapped his arms around her. I quickly explained, because the last thing I wanted to do was upset Dorea. 'He didn't do it. You and I both know he'd never betray James.' Dorea's eyes were filled with tears by now, as she examined the rest of the room unable to look towards Sirius. Charlus rubbed her arm in a comforting manner.

'Darlin, he wouldn't. He's a Gryffindor, he'd die before betraying his friends.' Dorea's eyes fell on Harry at this point, meaning I continued to speak.

'James and Lily's secret keeper sold them out.' Dorea glanced towards me.

'... and everyone assumed Sirius was their secret keeper?' I nodded: Charlus spoke.

'Who was their secret keeper?' I responded with a sneer.

'Peter. Peter becomes a Death Eater.' Dorea's face contorted, before she sneered.

'Knew there was a reason I never liked that kid.' I grinned, whilst Charlus spoke again.

'Slytherin house would've been good for him, they'd have eaten the little coward alive.' I smirked as Dorea gave Charlus a hard nudge, reprimanding him for his prejudiced views on her house. Charlus groaned, rubbing his side. 'Ouch, love.'

Dorea and Charlus watched my memory unfold: shocked expressions appearing on their faces as Harry attacked Sirius. I spoke.

'This is the scene where Harry finds out the truth about how his parents died.' Remus burst into the room at this point and disarmed Harry. I let Dorea and Charlus listen as Remus and Sirius told Harry the truth about how James and Lily died, and eventually it was revealed that Peter was Ron's rat. Dorea's voice appeared at this point.

'Peter's an animagus!' I'd hidden the fact Sirius was an animagus by cutting off that part of the memory, though, I'd forgotten about Peter. I was silent for a moment and it was enough for Dorea to figure out the truth. 'James and Sirius are animagi?' Charlus remained awfully quiet at this point and didn't seem at all that bothered or shocked that his son was an illegal animagus. Dorea glanced towards her husband when he didn't react, and the next second she'd hit him. 'You knew?!' Charlus flinched.

'Ouch. Yes, I caught them last summer trying to sneak out.' Dorea hit Charlus again.

'You should've told me!' Charlus rubbed his arm.

'I promised the boys I wouldn't.' I decided to speak, before Dorea hit Charlus again.

'Don't be angry with them, they did it to help Remus.' Dorea glanced towards me, seemingly confused.

'How does them being animagus help Remus?' There was then a moment's pause before the galleon dropped. I could see Charlus flinch as his wife's voice rose in volume. 'Could those boys be anymore reckless! What where they even thinking?! They could've gotten hurt! Sirius isn't even protected by the Black Family Curse anymore! Werewolves are dangerous creatures! They're unpredictable during the full moon!' The memory finished as Dorea erupted, meaning we were thrown back into the potion's lab. I remained silent for a moment as Charlus attempted to calm his wife down. Dorea calmed down long enough for me to explain that I'd answer any question and to cast the injunction charm. Unfortunately, the injunction charm's parameters only covered future events, so Dorea would still be able to scream blue-murder at James and Sirius for becoming animagi. Charlus and I watch the fuming mother leave the potions lab and make a beeline for the back garden. Charlus rubbed the back of his head.

'I should've told her, she'd have been less annoyed if I had.' I didn't speak, meaning Charlus continued with a more somber tone. 'You will save my son, won't you?' I glanced towards him, telling him I'd try my hardest to save James. He smiled. 'Thank you... that's all I ask.'

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long, hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks to my reviews, I really appreciate the feedback. Love RoxannetheLaugh x.**


	35. The Order of the Phoenix - Part 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 35: The Order of the Phoenix - Part 1**

We'd been home from Hogwarts for almost a week when the very ostentatious letter arrived addressed to Miss. H. Granger. James and Sirius were both peering over my shoulders as I flipped this letter to reveal the wax seal, which portrayed a Phoenix. James and Sirius shared a glance: James spoke.

'Why would the Order write to Hermione?' Sirius shrugged, telling me to open the letter. I slid my finger under the seal, breaking it, before pulling an invitation out of the envelope. I read the invitation, whilst James and Sirius read it over my shoulder.

 _The Order of the Phoenix would like to invite, Miss. Hermione Jean Granger, and Master. Sirius Orion Black II of the Most Nobel House of Black, to a reception to be given at the Headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix, on December 23rd, 1976 at 7:30pm. Many of our esteemed members wish to meet the Seer who has supplied our organisation with invaluable information. Respectfully yours,_ _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, O.M. (First Class), Grand Sorc., D. Wiz., X.J.(sorc.), S. of Mag.Q._

James was first to speak as I finished reading the letter. 'Why is Padfoot invited?!' I smirked, glancing towards Sirius.

'I believe Albus assumed Sirius would escort me to the event.' Sirius grinned.

'It'll be boring, Prongs. A total snooze-fest... anyway, your parents always attend the Order's Christmas shindig, so you'll have this place to yourself.' I wasn't sure where Sirius was going with this, but the next second James's expression had considerably brightened, and without a response, he dashed out the room. I later found that he's invited Lily over that night, so it seems Messrs Prongs didn't care about the Order's Christmas party anymore. The evening of December 23rd, therefore, found Sirius and I dressed in formal attire. Sirius is, of course, wearing his Black Family robes, whilst I'm dressed in an extravagant burgundy ball gown. I've spent the last hour pinning my hair up and putting makeup on, meaning Sirius was waiting for me in the hall of Potter Manor when I appeared at the top of the stairs. A massive smile appeared on his lip. 'Hmmm, that dress is going to make the evening interesting.' I smirked because my ball gown is taking up a large proportion of the staircase. I, however, continued my descent of the stairs, Sirius offering me his hand as I reached the bottom. 'That being said, you look beautiful.' I could feel myself flush red as Sirius led me into the living room, where Dorea and Charlus were waiting to leave. Dorea smiled when we entered the room.

'Don't you two look lovely?' She then wandered over to the door to call James. 'James, we're leaving now! You behave yourself!' James promised to behave. Sirius mumbled something about how that wouldn't happen with Lily present. I nudged Sirius in the ribs, meaning he pouted at me.

Charlus revealed the location of the Order's headquarters to Sirius and I, so that we could follow them through the floo network. Once Dorea and Charlus had disappeared through the fireplace, I discovered the first issue with wearing such a large dress... fitting it in the fireplace is a little problematic. It meant Sirius and I had to floo separately, so I went first and as I threw the floo powder down I clearly said the address that Charlus had showed us. The Potters' living room disappeared and an unfamiliar hallway appeared. I stepped out of the fireplace the other end to find Dorea and Charlus waiting: Dorea smiled, flicking her wand to dust the soot from my dress. The fireplace erupted into flames again, as Dorea's charm made me presentable, and Sirius stepped into the hallway. He brushed himself down, before offering me his arm; for which he received a chuckle from Dorea.

'You're more Black than you realise, hun.' Sirius frowned at this comment. I grabbed his arm and kissed him on the cheek, before whispering in his ear.

'Only the good parts though.' A smile appeared on Sirius's lips at this point. Sirius and I then followed after Dorea and Charlus into a large extravagant ballroom were the party was taking place. I squeezed Sirius's arm: he glanced towards me, before whispering into my ear.

'That's my casting arm, sweetie.' I gave him a distasteful look: he chuckled. 'Don't be nervous... the Order are great.' I don't know why I'm nervous. Sirius chuckled again, leading me across the ballroom, though, as he did we were stopped by a familiar looking bloke. He grinned widely at us, but I couldn't quite place him, and then he spoke.

'Fabian, bro! Look who I've found!' A second identical bloke appeared at this point and that's when it all suddenly made sense.

'Gideon and Fabian Prewett.' Gideon grinned as I spoke, whilst Fabian responded.

'Albus never said the little seer was pretty; he was right about her being on Black's arm though. How's it going, Black? You and those friends burnt Hogwarts to the ground yet.' I couldn't believe how much the Prewett twins looked like Fred and George, and I can even place some of Ron's facial features in these twins. I must've been stood there looking speechless, so Sirius answered Fabian's question.

'We're working on it.' The twins both chuckled before their eyes fell on me. Sirius spoke again. 'Excuse her, she gets like this when she meets people from her visions in the flesh.' Gideon spoke.

'It's 'right don't mind... we're thankful for her warning, aren't we Fab?' Fabian nodded.

'Yes, though haven't told sis yet, might change our minds.' Gideon laughed, as I found my voice.

'You sister worries because she loves you.' Gideon and Fabian raised their eyebrows at this point and spoke sequentially, again reminding me of Fred and George.

'Is that right?'

'... and how would you know that, little missy?' Sirius smirked as I squared up to Fabian and Gideon.

'I know she names her twin sons after you.' This stopped Fabian and Gideon in their tracks, though not for long because Fabian spoke.

'Molly has twins?!' I nodded; Gideon spoke next.

'When?' I grinned.

'1978. She names them Fred and George... but please keep this to yourself, let it be a surprise for her... and keep yourselves safe.' Fabian and Gideon smirked at me as I told them to keep safe: Fabian turned to Sirius.

'She like this with you, Black?' Sirius chuckled, meaning I nudged him hard in the ribs. He flinched, before responding.

'Sometimes, mostly before Quidditch.' Gideon smirked.

'Well, I heard she's pretty good with a wand,' Fabian interrupted at this point.

'Gid, she's more than just pretty good.' Gideon glanced towards his brother, whilst Fabian continued. 'Anyway, does the little muggle born know how to dance?' He held his arm out for me, glancing towards Sirius. 'That's if Black doesn't mind.' Sirius let go of my arm at this point, speaking.

'I don't, but she has her own mind.' I smirked, taking hold of Fabian's arm.

'A dance would be lovely.' Fabian smiled, speaking to Sirius.

'Keep my brother away from Ella Malfoy, she's not good for him.' I watched Gideon about to argue, but before he could Fabian led me away. I spoke.

'Ella Malfoy?' Fabian nodded.

'Ariella Malfoy.' He pointed out a woman who had the typical platinum blonde hair of the Malfoys. 'She's Abraxas Malfoy's niece... Gid fancies her.' I placed my arms on Fabian's shoulder and we began to dance. Fabian is a rather good dancer, and as we danced he spoke. 'So... you and Black? Bet his parents were thrilled.' I smirked.

'They're not my biggest fans.' Fabian chuckled.

'I'm not surprised: personally, it'll do the Black's good to dilute their core before it gives them any more problems. I want front row seats the day Black over there makes you his Mrs.' I smirked.

'I thought I was the seer here.' Fabian continued to grin.

'Yeah, but he's obviously smitten with you. He hasn't taken his eyes off you and my brother is currently flirting with Ella Malfoy.' Fabian spun us at this point and I caught Sirius staring at me. I rolled my eyes whilst Fabian spoke. 'No worries Granger. Thank you for the lovely dance.' Fabian then lead me back over to Sirius, who snapped out of his trance and looked around for Gideon.

'Oops.' Fabian laughed, giving Sirius a friendly punch in the arm.

'It's 'right Black. I'll retrieve Gid, you take the lovely Miss. Granger for another dance.' Fabian handed my hand to Sirius, before saying he'd see us around. I then danced with Sirius, well attempted to, but members of the Order kept stealing me away, which seemed to amuse Sirius. I was dancing with Edgar Bones, when Sirius's smug grin yanked at my last nerve, meaning I wandlessly and wordlessly cast a spell to knock his chair from beneath him. I smirked as Sirius scrambled up off the ground, attempting to straighten himself out. Sirius pouted as our eyes met across the dance floor: I stuck my tongue out at him. It wasn't long after this that Edgar Bones returned me to Sirius, who wasn't completely embarrassed anymore after falling off his chair. I thanked Edgar for the dance and was about to turn to Sirius when a large explosion rocked the ballroom.

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about how long this took me, been super busy recently, and I'm sorry about the cliffhanger ending, promise the next chapter will be up at some point today. Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, remember to spare a moment to review. Thanks to my reviews from the last chapter. Love RoxannetheLaugh x**


	36. The Order of the Phoenix - Part 2

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything in the wonderful wizarding world and all credit must be given to Ms. JK Rowling, however, anything unrecognisable is of my own creation.

 **Chapter 36: The Order of the Phoenix - Part 2**

A piercing scream echoed through the room as the dust cleared, revealing a hoard of hooded figures: and then the fighting broke out. Sirius was by my side instantly, grabbing my wrist and attempting to apparate. He cursed under his breath when it became obvious that the anti-apparation ward was still in place. I quickly transfigured my dress into something a little easier to move in, and had my wand at the ready. Sirius had pulled his wand out too, and we were soon drawn into the fight when one of the Death Eaters noticed us.

'What do we have here? The little mudblood seer... my Lord isn't pleased with your visions undermining his operation.' The Death Eater threw a hex towards us, which both Sirius and I avoided, before throwing hexes back. There was a short exchange between us and this Death Eater, until I caught him with a body-bind curse, right as Sirius managed to disarm him. He fell to the ground with a thud, though that wasn't the end of it, because as I regained a more normal stance another curse bounced off a shield beside me. I glanced towards Sirius to find that he'd cast the shield, and as Sirius's shield disappeared we both began duelling three more Death Eaters. I'm not sure what Voldemort was hoping to achieve by sending a group of Death Eaters to attack the Order's Christmas party, because they certainly didn't stand a chance, seeing as almost every man and woman in the room were accomplished duellers. I stunned the first of the Death Eaters that was throwing curses at me, as the chandelier dropped from the ceiling, sending shattered crystal in all directions. I felt the cuts on my arms and cheek, but it wasn't enough to distract me. It did however distract the second Death Eater that was duelling with me. Most of the Death Eaters had retreated as I incapacitated this second Death Eater. I then turned on my heels and swiftly stunned the one who was duelling Sirius. The conflict had ended, meaning I transfigured my dress back to normal: it's rather torn up around the edges. I tore my eyes away from my ruined dress to find that everyone was staring at me. I'd taken out four Death Eaters in the chaos; which I suppose is a little unusual considering I come across as just an ordinary Hogwarts student. I felt Sirius take hold of my hand as everyone continued to stare: a growl from Alastor Moody broke the silence, followed by him barking orders.

'Fabian! Gideon! Round up the prisoners... Bones inform the Ministry and set up detainment cells... Someone get Mundungus's sorry self to St Mungo's.' I hardly recognised Mundungus Fletcher, but right now he was a groaning heap on the floor. Charlus walked over to aid him, whilst Fabian and Gideon began levitating the Death Eaters into a pile. Moody advanced towards me and Sirius: I felt Sirius squeeze my hand, as Mad-Eye spoke. 'Black, nice defense... but little missy won't always be around to finish them off. Don't come groveling to the Auror program without the nerve to attack, or you won't survive induction.' He then turned his attention to me. 'Nice work, Granger.' I was rather surprised by Mad-Eye's appraisal, and so was everyone else it seemed; though, only Fabian commented.

'Gid and I regularly take out 3-4 Death Eaters... you never praise us.' Mad-Eye snapped at Fabian.

'Shut it, Prewett!' Alastor and the Prewett brothers then departed for the Ministry, with the incapacitated Death Eaters. Dorea wondered over to Sirius and I.

'Charlus said he'd meet us at home.' Sirius and I then silently followed Dorea back through the floo to Potter Manor.

James and Lily had appeared in the living room by the time I stepped out of the fireplace. James spoke, sounding alarmed.

'What happened?!' Dorea directed me and Sirius towards the sofa, before disappearing out of the room. James and Lily sat opposite us: they're both in a state of disarray suggesting that our arrival had disrupted whatever they were doing. James repeated himself. 'What happened?' Sirius responded.

'Death Eaters.' Lily gasped. James sat there looking confused for a moment, before speaking.

'Why?' We all glanced towards James, who continued. 'What's the point of attacking a room full of experienced duelers?' There was then silence, before I spoke, voicing something that had been on my mind since the fight ended.

'Information... there were lots of well-connected, respected, talented people at the party. It's showed the Dark Lord exactly who the Order members are, because they're the ones who fought... and I'm afraid I showed him that I wasn't just a seer, I showed them I could fight.' Sirius wrapped his arm around my waist at this point, whilst Lily spoke.

'Is anyone hurt?' Sirius shook his head.

'No, just Mundungus acting like a drama queen.' Dorea returned as Sirius spoke: she healed mine and Sirius's superficial cuts, before ushering us all to bed. I was asleep from the moment my head hit the pillow. I'm not sure how long I was asleep for but woke with a scream after a nightmare were Bellatrix Lestrange was chasing me. I'd shot bolt upright in bed, and a moment later Sirius burst into the room with his wand raised. He glanced around the room, before lowering his wand. I could see relief wash through Sirius's body as he realised I wasn't under attack. I spoke.

'Sorry, didn't mean to wake you.' Sirius shook his head, running his fingers through his hair.

'It's fine, I was awake anyway.' He wandered over to the bed, and before I could stop him he'd climbed in beside me. I found myself relaxing into his side as he spoke again. 'Nightmare?' I nodded: Sirius kissed me on the forehead. 'You wanna talk about it?' I shook my head, whilst yawning; and as I yawned Sirius spoke. 'Alright, sweetie... get some sleep.' I closed my eyes, snuggling closer to Sirius. I woke up the next morning, still leaning against a sleeping Sirius. I grinned as I watched him sleeping peacefully, before pressing my lips to his. I felt him smile into the kiss, but he didn't open his eyes.

'Sirius, I know you're awake.' He chuckled, opening his eyes.

'Morning, feeling better?' I nodded. I felt well rested now.

'Yep. I want breakfast.' Sirius removed his arm from around me at this point, meaning I hopped out of bed and pulled on my dressing robe. Sirius followed suit disappearing out of my room and returning moments later now wearing a jumper with his pyjama bottoms. I took his hand and lead him down to the kitchen where breakfast was being prepared by Baxter and Pomsey. Last night seemed like a world away from right now.

 **A/N: Second part for you all. Next chapter is Christmas Day. Hope you all enjoyed this. I'll try and update more regularly in the future, but can't make any promises. Aiming for around 14 more chapters on this part of the story. Love RoxannetheLaugh x.**


End file.
